


The Help You Need (The Love You Deserve)

by subtlehysteria



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Acephobia, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Asexual Character, Asexuality Spectrum, Attempt at Humor, Courting Rituals, Cultural Differences, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, If You Squint - Freeform, Internalized Acephobia, Intimacy, Introspection, Jedi Culture & Tradition (Star Wars), Kid Fic, Leia Organa is So Done, Leia Organga is a badass, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, Luke has a lot of trauma, M/M, Making Out, Mandalorian Culture (Star Wars), Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Not much but wanted to tag it just to be safe, Oblivious Luke Skywalker, Pining Luke Skywalker, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Trauma, because of course I was going to do that, everyone does tbh, it's about the yearning, questioning faith, romantic tension via sparring, so does din, they help each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 57,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtlehysteria/pseuds/subtlehysteria
Summary: Luke Skywalker could not have predicted the troubles taking on a student of his own could bring about, nor the strange and mysterious Mandalorian who, despite his gruff exterior, was a loving and doting father.As Luke attempts to build up the Jedi Order anew he also begins to befriend and get to know the Mandalorian and soon realises that they have more in common than he first thought.Or...Luke allows Din and Grogu to remain in contact and ends up getting far more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Cara Dune, Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda & Luke Skywalker, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 154
Kudos: 593
Collections: My favorite Mandalorian fics





	1. Strangers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Got Me Hypnotized (So Mesmerized)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265361) by [wasted_wallflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasted_wallflower/pseuds/wasted_wallflower). 



> Hello everyone!
> 
> So, like many others before me, I've managed to be sucked into the DinLuke fandom and honestly I kind of love it here and so I figured why not try my hand at a dinluke fic myself. 
> 
> While I am a fan of Star Wars I'm not very well-versed in all of its lore and relied quite heavily on Wookiepedia for parts of the world-building, so please forgive me and feel free to correct me if I got something important wrong! 
> 
> Most of this fic has already been pre-written so I'll try to release the chapters consistently over the next few days. Hope you enjoy!

_one day_   
_someone will love you_   
_the way_   
_you deserve to be loved_   
_and you won't have to_   
_fight for it_

_\- Ruby Dahl_

*

_Soon your friends will be dead._

No.

_Let your anger fuel you._

I won’t.

_My apprentice._

Please, anyone.

_You are mine, now._

Help.

_Now, young Skywalker._

Please, help.

_You will die!_

Help me!

*

Luke woke up gasping, hands clutching desperately at his throat in search of air. He was sweat-drenched, legs tangled in his sheets.

_Sheets. Moonlight. Bed. I’m in my bed, on Coruscant._

He familiarized himself with his surroundings – the bookshelf of sparse Jedi texts, his lightsaber under his pillow, R2 charging in the corner – convincing himself that he was no longer on the Death Star, no longer in the presence of that _monster_. Luke managed to catch his breath, desperate gasps turning into slow, even breaths.

It had been well over five years since Luke’s battle with the Emperor. Dreams like these weren’t new to him, however, it had been an awful long time since he’d last experienced one as intense as this. The first few months after the Civil War was finally won, sleeping had been little more than a few stolen hours before the nightmares descended. They were so vivid, the pain and fear Luke had experienced those long, agonizing hours alone with the Emperor revived, again and again, each night. At one point he’d given up on the idea of sleep, too afraid of the memories and ice-cold whispers that awaited him. Sleep deprivation, however, eventually took its toll. Having collapsed due to sheer exhaustion during an important meeting with the senators of Coruscant, Luke had finally admitted his troubles to a worried Leia.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were struggling with this?” she’d berated him while they sat in the medic center. Luke had been stuck in a cot with a direct order to rest both from the medic droid and Leia herself. He’d sat under the too-thick sheets, letting Leia fuss over him because once Leia gave the order on something you did not argue or so help you all Makers above.

“I didn’t want to worry you,” Luke had said, unable to meet his sister’s eye.

Leia huffed. “I’m your sister, it’s my job to worry.”

Embarrassment rushed over him in waves. There was no point in trying to hide it, Leia felt it before he could try build up his walls, protect what little dignity he still had left. She’d gotten awfully good at reading other’s emotions in the short time she’d learned of her affinity with the Force.

Leia had softened, a hand reaching for Luke’s and intertwining their fingers. “You’re not weak,” she said, able to pluck his worries right out of his head like it was nothing.

“Oh, really?” Luke questioned, derision in his voice. “The great and powerful Luke Skywalker, last known Jedi Knight in all the galaxy, is too afraid to go to sleep because of some stupid nightmare?”

“Hey.” Leia reached forward, tilting Luke’s chin up with a finger so he would meet her gaze. “It’s not stupid. Trauma is not something to feel ashamed about.”

Luke held his sister’s gaze, breathing becoming quick gasps as all the bottled-up emotions inside began to flow out of him. She’d said nothing, simply pulling him into a warm embrace and rubbing his back soothingly as he allowed himself to cry.

He was not proud of that moment. Jedi Knights were supposed to be calm and collected. They were supposed to be in control of their emotions, not letting them run rampant as he had then.

The crying only made him more tired, Luke not arguing as Leia helped him lay down in his cot. She’d stayed by his side, combing her fingers gently through his hair while he calmed down.

“You know, you’re not the only one who came away struggling with something like this,” she’d said. Her words were slow, cautious, picked wisely. “Everyone experienced the war differently, and some were more affected than others. Some of the soldiers of the rebellion also struggle to sleep, others can no longer deal with loud noises.”

Luke had listened, too tired to argue or ask the questions buzzing about inside his mind.

“There are doctors who help them. They could help you too.”

Luke had begun to shake his head, protest on his lips when Leia continued, “Just think about it, Luke. They can help give you coping mechanisms, ways to help you move past your nightmares. Or they can simply listen. Sometimes just talking about it helps. You don’t need to decide right now but, if you ever want to try just… let me know.”

Knowing there was no point in arguing, Luke had simply nodded, Leia giving him a soft kiss on his cheek.

It took another month of nightmares, of waking up unable to breathe, of memories flooding him and making him feel too much all at once before he finally took Leia up on her offer.

Luke had felt ridiculous as he entered the doctor’s study for the first time. His imagination had run a little wild in anticipation for his appointment. He’d expected cold steel tables with leather straps to keep him down as some doctor with a mask for a face poked and prodded him for every little detail.

Instead, upon entering Dr. Peterson’s study he found a kind-looking older woman with grey-streaked hair and bright, intelligent brown eyes behind an old-fashioned wooden desk – no dangerously sharp tools nor cold steel tables in sight. She’d offered him a seat and asked if he’d like anything to drink. He’d politely refused. His stomach was too knotted with nerves to keep anything down.

Their first session wasn’t anything like Luke had imagined. They’d simply spent the hour getting to know one another, Dr. Peterson asking Luke about where he was from. He’d described the endless seas of white sand dunes and the two blistering suns of Tatooine, hours spent working with his Uncle Owen out in the fields and evenings tucked indoors, Aunt Beru’s delicious cooking filling his empty stomach. By the time the hour was done, Luke felt calmer than he had after any of his meditation sessions.

Suffice to say, Dr. Peterson was a pleasant woman with an incredible wit who eventually managed to get Luke to open up about what had happened on the second Death Star. It was difficult at first, opening up to a complete stranger. He’d tried to skim around the details, tell the generalized version everyone knew. But Dr. Peterson knew there was more, that it was what he refused to confront that haunted him at night.

It was a long, arduous process that led to Luke crying more than he’d care to admit, but slowly, the dreams began to fade, and Luke was given ways to help himself when the memories threatened to spill once more.

He hadn’t needed an appointment with Dr. Peterson for two years now, the nightmares practically non-existent at this point. Luke had been able to move forward past his trauma – or at the very least learned to deal with it, to live with it, day by day.

So why now? Why had that dream suddenly decided to rear its ugly head once more?

Hugging his knees to his chest, Luke released a shaky breath, hands scrubbing through his sweat-soaked bangs.

It was then he felt the tug.

It was small at first, hesitant as if afraid it might be disturbing him.

Luke frowned, releasing his knees and shuffling so he was sitting more comfortably in a cross-legged position. Laying either hand palm up on his knees, he closed his eyes, trying to connect with whatever was calling out to him.

Having garnered his attention, the tugging grew stronger, more demanding as Luke opened himself up to it fully.

Images flashed lightning quick behind his eyelids, creating a story that he could only barely begin to piece together before a single word made itself prominent.

_Help._

Luke’s eyes shot open, his breath faltering.

It couldn’t – it wasn’t possible – Master Yoda had said he was the last one, and yet –

Luke scrambled off his bed, nearly tripping as his foot caught in his sheets. R2 woke with a start, beeping up a storm as Luke gathered his things hurriedly, Luke simply replying with “Get the X-wing ready, R2, we’re going out!”

He did not know who was reaching out to him, who this being could be that possessed the power to wield the Force, but one thing was certain.

He was going to find them or die trying.

*

Having destroyed the final Dark Trooper, the machine giving off a high-pitched whine as Luke crunched its metal shell between his fingers with just the flicker of a thought, Luke strode through the doors of the bridge, eyes scanning the room.

He was surprised to see two female Mandalorians in blue armour as well as a small woman clad in red and black and a well-built soldier who could no doubt crush his skull between her thighs if she so wished, all of them with their blasters aimed at him. They were hesitant, wary of him no doubt having seen what he could do through the monitors. He paid them no mind, looking about the rest of the room. What little was left of the Imperial ship’s crew lay scattered haphazardly about the floor.

His attention was drawn to another Mandalorian clad in a suit of armour made of shining silver beskar. He was tall, perhaps an inch or two taller than Luke, with broad shoulders and an impressive range of weapons strapped to his belt. And to his left, hiding behind one of the console chairs, was a child.

Luke had to withhold a gasp upon seeing the child. Clad in a brown cloth tunic, no higher than Luke’s knee, was the mirror image of his old Master. So used to Yoda’s weather-worn skin, his wrinkled face and straggly wisps of grey hair, Luke was rather taken aback by just how young this being appeared. The child’s ears were a little too big in comparison to the rest of its tiny body, their eyes large and filled with a child-like wonder Luke had almost forgotten he’d once had.

He knew instantly as their gazes met that this was who had called for him.

Luke tucked away his lightsaber, paying the group of women who still held their weapons cocked and ready no mind. Their fear was slowly ebbing into yellow wisps of confusion and curiosity.

Having dropped his hood, Luke offered a smile to the child who still stood peeking out from behind the back of the chair they stood on, ears perking as their gaze locked with Luke’s.

A rush of emotions flooded through Luke’s chest, gratitude and excitement upon finally meeting being the main two he could parse.

“Are you a Jedi?”

Luke startled, tearing his gaze away from the child to look back up at the silver Mandalorian. Tension leaked off him in waves, his fingers poised for the blaster on his belt, waiting to see if Luke posed a threat.

“I am,” Luke said.

His eyes drifted to the soldier, clad in the remnants of shock trooper armour, catching the moment she realised who he was. The black band decorating her right bicep seemed to burn a moment at the implication. Luke simply gave her a nod and a reassuring smile. She may be a deserter, but there was no questioning she cared for the child which was enough to mark her in Luke’s good books.

Luke turned his attention once more to the child, offering his flesh hand. “Come, little one.”

 _Hesitationfearworry_ hit Luke like a freight train as the child looked up at the Mandalorian in question, head tilted, seeking _something_.

It only took a moment, Luke seeing the way the Mandalorian looked down at the child, feeling the electric charge between them, the strength of their connection, for him to realise what the Mandalorian and the child mean to one another.

_Ah, this might be a little more complicated than I thought._

Taking on an orphaned charge was one thing. Taking a child from their parent, whether blood or chosen, was a whole other ball game. One, Luke feared, he was not ready for.

“He doesn’t want to go with you,” the Mandalorian declared, no hesitation in his interpretation of his child’s look.

The child looked to Luke, sending him his reply.

“He is seeking your permission first,” Luke translated. It was rather impressive that this Mandalorian had no affinity to the Force and yet managed to read the child so easily as if they had always been able to communicate with one another beyond words.

It showed just how great a bond they’d developed in the short amount of time they’d known one another.

 _Makers above,_ Luke cursed in his head. _How am I to separate them?_

Luke cleared his throat, clasping his hands together in front of him to stop their shaking. “He is strong with the Force, but talent means nothing without proper training.”

The Mandalorian’s uneasiness was not dissuaded.

Luke tried a different approach, talking not to the guardian of a potential Jedi but to a father fearing for his child’s safety.

“I promise, I will guard your child with my life. They will be safe with me.”

“He,” the Mandalorian corrected.

Luke bowed his head, lips ticking in the corner. “He will be safe with me. I give you my word as a Jedi Knight.”

The Mandalorian considered him, helmet tilting up and down slightly as if he were sizing Luke up. Luke tried not to fidget under the Mandalorian’s heavy gaze. It was strange how powerful, how commanding the Mandalorian could be even with a visor and helmet covering his face.

It made Luke wonder, just for a moment, what it might be like to meet the gaze of the man behind the mask.

Giving Luke one final, appraising look, the Mandalorian approached the child, the child immediately offering his arms up, small, clawed hands making a grabbing motion towards his father.

The Mandalorian cradled the child to his chest with great care, somehow looking soft even with the façade of his beskar armour protecting him.

His voice turned quiet; his voice modulator unable to mask the shakiness of his words as he spoke, almost imploringly, to his child.

“It’s okay. You belong with him. He’s one of your kind.”

Luke couldn’t help but think that the Mandalorian was more trying to convince himself than he was the child. It broke his heart, watching the pair as the Mandalorian held the child so close, so carefully, with so much love and tenderness, knowing they were about to be separated.

“I’ll see you again one day,” the Mandalorian said, voice barely above a whisper. “I promise.”

The child reached up, clawed fingers gliding over the cold metal of the Mandalorian’s helmet.

Luke immediately knew what the child was asking without having to use their Force link.

He held his breath as the Mandalorian reached up with his free hand and removed his helmet. The man behind the mask was softer than Luke had anticipated. He did not know how else to describe it. The Mandalorian carried a certain air about him that demanded respect. It screamed of a hardened man who had seen too much and lived a life that had not come easy and yet underneath that hardened shell was a quiet soul nestled in the body of a man who could be no older than thirty-five, maybe thirty-six.

Luke tried not to read into him too deeply without his permission. There was always that first wave upon meeting someone new, Luke’s senses familiarizing themselves with the aura of the person the Force allowed him to see. Their emotions, their thoughts and fears, he could not ignore them entirely, so he chose rather to focus on the least personal things such as whether they were comfortable in his presence or considered him a threat. It usually allowed him to act accordingly, change his approach if it was someone important who needed convincing or an ally required for whatever task he’d found himself set on that week.

However, as the Mandalorian bore his face to his child for, Luke realised with a shock, the first time, he could not help but be overwhelmed by _him_. The emotions rumbling inside the Mandalorian’s chest as he looked his child eye to eye, the memories that flooded him of their time spent together revealing the cockpit of a ship, a small cot with a makeshift hammock swinging above it, the feeling of the child’s weight in the Mandalorian’s arms becoming more familiar and calming every time he held the child close. Moments of fear for his child when he was in danger, moments of amusement at the child’s antics and penchant for troublemaking, moments of unbridled tenderness that only belonged to them. Moment after moment flooded through the Mandalorian and subsequently into Luke even as he tried to put his walls up to protect the Mandalorian’s privacy.

It was _a lot_ , to say the least.

And that was before Luke even took in the Mandalorian’s features. Despite his hardened first appearance the helmet had hidden a soft, slightly rounded jawline covered in light stubble. Big brown doe eyes with long black lashes, plush lips framed by a well-kept moustache and thick brows with a head of chocolate curls that called desperately for someone to comb through them having been pressed flat by his helmet.

The soldier let out a small gasp upon seeing the Mandalorian take off his helmet, surprise flickering about her in bright blue sparks.

Luke frowned, considering. So this was something special, something _important_ to the Mandalorian. A rarity that had led up to this moment where the child could finally see the face of his rescuer, his guardian, his _father_ who he loved so dearly you wouldn’t need a connection with the Force to feel it.

Slowly, as if realizing the importance of the moment himself, the child carefully reached up again, a tiny, clawed hand pressing to the Mandalorian’s cheek. The Mandalorian shut his eyes, wincing as if even such a small touch as that burned his skin like a thousand flames. Perhaps it did, Luke realised, the Mandalorian no doubt having not experienced such intimate moments as these if he really did so rarely remove his helmet.

The Mandalorian pressed his forehead to the child’s, releasing a wistful sigh as the child cupped his face in his tiny hands. They stayed like that a moment, the air so charged with affection and love, Luke had to look away, having felt like he was intruding on an intimate moment between the two.

Eventually, the Mandalorian pulled back – though it looked like it pained him to do so. Eyes fluttering open, the Mandalorian offered his child a shaky, barely-there smile before saying, “Alright pal. It’s time to go.”

Even his voice was softer without the modulator to mask it – gentle, smooth, and brimming with untapped emotion the Mandalorian no doubt was trying desperately to keep under strict lock and key.

The child’s ears flicked down, _worryworryworry_ surrounding him in tendrils of plum purple and grey.

“It’ll be okay,” the Mandalorian assured him. He kneeled down, placing the child on the floor. He really was no higher than his father’s knee, suddenly looking so small, so delicate as he clutched the Mandalorian’s boot and looked up at him with those large, doleful eyes.

Just for a second, as the Mandalorian straightened up, their eyes met, and Luke noticed the tears threatening to spill.

The Mandalorian averted his gaze, looking back down at his son instead.

It was at that moment that R2 finally decided to make an appearance, blathering some rather choice words in Binary about the mess Luke had made with the Dark Troopers. He only hoped no one else understood his rather foul-mouthed astromech, although the soldier’s lips did tilt slightly at the droid’s words. The child’s ears perked up as well; his attention drawn to R2 as he came to a stop at Luke’s right side.

Upon noticing the child, R2 began to jitter excitedly. Luke frowned, looking between the child and his astromech. As if sensing his confusion, the child sent quick, flashing images to Luke – showing hints of the old Jedi temple on Coruscant, a crib and a much cleaner, newer-looking R2-D2 unit.

 _Oh…_ Luke realized. He knew R2 had been present during the purge, however, he did not realize just how close he’d been to the Jedi Order, let alone one of its last remaining students.

The child giggled, stepping away from the Mandalorian and toddling on tiny legs towards R2 and Luke. R2 did a quick excited spin, garnering another laugh from the child.

Luke kneeled down, waiting patiently for the child to make his way closer. The child came to a stop in front of him, head tilting one way then the other as if trying to get a better read on Luke. Luke allowed himself to be an open book, their connection tingling with fluttering sparks of friendly orange.

The child must have deemed Luke worthy as he repeated the same action as he had with his father, lifting his arms with his small claws making a grabbing motion. Luke couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped him as he lifted the child into his arms and cradled him close to his chest, just as the Mandalorian had done.

He had some experience handling infants, Han and Leia’s twins often being quite the handful as they learned to walk on their own, causing more mischief and chaos about the Coruscant palace than their parents knew what to do with.

One look in the child’s large brown eyes and he had a sneaking suspicion that the child and the twins would get along swimmingly.

 _Grogu_ , he was corrected.

Luke smiled down at the child, _Grogu_ , sending his apologies through their connection. Grogu returned his smile with a gap-toothed one of his own.

It was difficult, but Luke managed to tear his gaze away from Grogu to look up at the Mandalorian once more. His eyes were red-rimmed, bottom lip trembling slightly, but his tears remained stubbornly in place, the Mandalorian perhaps holding them back just long enough so he might mourn his loss in private.

Something stirred in Luke’s chest. Maybe it was the fact that what he was about to do finally hit him full impact, that he was taking a child away from his father. Maybe it was all the emotions swirling around the Mandalorian, begging to be felt, to be _seen_ and _understood_. Maybe it was Grogu’s own silent pleading as he looked between Luke and his father with those big brown eyes.

Whatever it was, Luke tried not to think too hard about it as he reached for his belt and walked up to the Mandalorian.

The Mandalorian immediately reached for the blaster strapped to his hip, on full alert, then froze when he saw the communicator in Luke’s hands.

Luke pitched his voice low, eyes holding the Mandalorian’s hesitant gaze as he said, “I will contact you once our location is secure.”

The Mandalorian stared, dumbfounded, as Luke pressed the communicator into his limp hands. Luke gave them a quick, encouraging squeeze and with a final nod, stepped away again, following R2 to the elevator.

He offered the Mandalorian one final nod as the doors closed, Grogu giving his father a small wave. The promise of _soon_ hung heavily between them.

Luke released a whoosh of air as the elevator began its descent, R2 beeping rather rudely up at him in question.

Luke floundered a moment, wondering if he should try cover Grogu’s ears against his droid’s rather foul language, then decided against it when Grogu showed him a few instances that the Mandalorian and his friends had let their tongue slip in his presence.

“R2, at least attempt to watch your language around the child,” Luke admonished.

R2 only beeped louder in consternation.

Luke frowned. “What do you mean ‘Looking at him that way’? What way?”

R2 gave his version of a huff, which came out more like a rusty squeak, shaking on his legs a bit before spinning his headpiece away from Luke’s questioning gaze.

Luke clicked his tongue at R2’s attitude. “Don’t know what you mean, ‘looking at him’. Of course, I was looking at him, I was talking to him. That’s how people communicate!”

R2 gave a drawn out _bleep_ as if sighing in disappointment.

Grogu giggled all the while, clawed hands grasping at Luke’s cape in interest. He smiled at the child, bouncing him a little much to Grogu’s delight.

“Oh, Leia is gonna kill me for coming home with a kid announced. _Again.”_

*

Leia did not kill him. However, she did give him a rather hard smack upside the head for not telling her where he was going when he’d decided to leave in the middle of the night unannounced.

Luke winced, looking to R2 for some support and receiving a few smug beeps in reply.

“I’m sorry, Grogu needed help and –”

“Who is Grogu?”

Luke indicated the child balanced on his hip. Leia’s hardened gaze turned soft a moment upon seeing the child.

“Another one?”

“Yes, but this is a special case,” Luke said, smiling down at Grogu who was currently chewing on the hem of Luke’s cape. Luke didn’t mind all that much.

Leia reached for the child, finger stroking along one large ear “How so –” she started then tapered off, jaw dropping as she recognized the power buzzing inside and around Grogu.

She looked up at Luke with equal amounts of shock and joy. “Luke! Oh my Makers, he’s –”

Luke raised his free hand, covering Leia’s mouth and hushing her with a chuckle.

“I know, Leia.”

Leia pulled his hand down by the wrist, lips tilting up in a giddy grin. “This calls for a celebration! We’ve gotta –”

“No, no, Leia. I don’t want people finding out about this.”

Leia faltered, gaze flickering between Luke and Grogu before it settled on Luke. She narrowed her eyes, reading him. Luke allowed her to, Leia parsing together what he was going to say from his emotions and thoughts.

“You want to keep him a secret, to protect him.”

Luke nodded, shifting Grogu from his hip to rest him against his chest instead. On their flight from the Imperial ship back to Coruscant, Grogu had given Luke an abridged version of how he’d ended up in the care of the Mandalorian. With Grogu still being a child, he often got a little sidetracked with memories of foods he liked or the Mandalorian’s friends he’d connected with or memories of the Mandalorian himself. Luke would simply nudge him a little, Grogu eventually getting back on track.

From what Luke had learned, Grogu had been born and raised in the temple here on Coruscant some fifty years ago before the temple was destroyed during the purge. He had had to remain hidden during the Empire’s reign, most of his memories of that time dark and unclear, locked away to protect himself from his no-doubt troubled past. Then the Mandalorian had found him and has since protected him while trying to seek out a Jedi to teach Grogu and so he may be returned to “his people”.

“He’s wanted by the Imps,” Luke said, voice rough. “Why exactly, I don’t know. And I don’t intend on finding out.”

Leia nodded, offering Grogu a sweet smile and a light kiss on the head.

She straightened up, adjusting the silk nightgown she’d thrown on when she felt Luke had returned to the palace. Luke hadn’t kept track of the time, though by the violet and orange streaks in the sky he could guess it was nearing sunrise.

“Why don’t you two get some rest and we’ll see you at breakfast?” Leia suggested.

“Sounds good,” Luke replied, his exhaustion from his days-long search suddenly catching up to him.

He’d started towards the bed chambers when Leia asked, “What shall I tell others? About the child?”

Luke stopped, turning back to look at Leia. “I’ll think of something.”

*

Three hours later found Luke being rudely awakened by an impatient R2.

Luke grumbled as he shifted on his bed, wanting to snuggle closer into his pillow only to register an unfamiliar weight on his chest.

Eyes opening, Luke looked down in surprise at the sleeping child nestled on his chest. Grogu had made himself rather comfortable, large ear pressed directly over Luke’s heart, sucking on a clawed thumb absentmindedly while the other hand grasped Luke’s sleep shirt tightly.

Luke’s hand shook slightly as he stroked Grogu’s ear, eliciting a happy hum from the sleeping child.

R2 beeped again, Luke immediately shushing him.

“R2, be quiet, he needs all the rest he can get.” Grogu had been rather tuckered out after the excitement of meeting Luke and seeing his ship had worn off. Whatever the Imps had been hoping to achieve while he was their prisoner, Grogu had given them a run for their money, no doubt about it.

He’d already been snoring before Luke had even reached his bedroom, Luke placing the sleeping child on his spare pillow for the night only now to have woken up and found himself being used instead.

_I wonder if he slept like this with the Mandalorian as well._

Luke shook his head, trying (and failing) to banish the thought and the rather interesting imagery it conjured up.

Did the Mandalorian sleep in his full suit of armour, or did he perhaps only leave the helmet on? The image of the Mandalorian decked in striped pyjamas, wearing mismatching socks and clutching a snoring Grogu all the while still with his shiny, menacing helmet in place was rather amusing, causing a giggle to escape Luke’s lips much to his surprise.

His hand shot up, wanting to silence himself but it was too late. Grogu snuffled in his sleep, giving a big yawn before his eyes fluttered open. They immediately honed in on Luke, nearly going squint-eyed with how close they were.

“Good morning,” Luke said, smiling down at the child as a clawed finger poked his cheek.

 _Happyconfusedexcited_ radiated off of Grogu in waves of pale, inviting lilac.

Luke chuckled, holding the child close as he shifted up into a sitting position.

R2 watched all of this from his charging station, starting up his frantic beeping again now that Grogu was awake and could no longer be used as an excuse.

“Alright, alright, I’m up,” Luke groaned, placing his bare feet on the cold tile of the floor and padding over to R2 to unplug him. He didn’t bother making himself look presentable, knowing who all would be at the breakfast table and that they wouldn’t care if he was still in pyjamas.

It was one of the few perks of the Coruscant palace’s many living facilities for the higher up families who called it home. Sections the sizes of small houses were closed off, each with their own kitchen, lounge, dining room and bedrooms that could be occupied and run with the family’s staff of choice, whether that be droids or live-in housekeepers. Everyone had access to the palace’s private gardens – Luke having even cornered off an old dying patch of sunbaked, cracked dirt to foster a tentative new hobby in gardening.

Leia, Han and Luke lived in one of the larger quarters offered in the palace, mainly thanks to their status as war heroes and Leia’s being a Princess and all. It gave the twins ample enough space to run around and play hide-and-seek in, as well as ample artefacts and precious heirlooms to break and/or ruin by scribbling over them in permanent markers.

Luke noted a new addition of just that on the corner of a rather old-looking painting as he made his way down to breakfast. He couldn’t help but think the pink and yellow flowers were an improvement to the otherwise dour-looking portrait. Skipping down the steps two at a time, Grogu’s giggles hiccupping with each jump, Luke hummed to himself as he stepped into the dining room to find his family having already started without him.

Leia was at the head of the table, Han on her right hand and the twins on her left. Luke also noticed a third child present alongside the twins, easily recognizing the head of tight black curls before he rounded the table.

Unlike Luke and Leia, Jaina and Jacen were near-perfect replicas of one another, both sharing the same thick waves of umber brown hair, brown eyes looking golden in the late-morning sunlight. They were both covered in freckles across the bridges of their noses and they shared the same mischievous glint in their eyes and naughty twist to their smiles.

Seated next to the twins was a young boy with deep bronze-brown skin. He was no older than perhaps seven or eight, with a bright white smile and friendly eyes filled with laughter. His name was Finn and like far too many other children born and raised during the reign of the Empire, he was an orphan.

The Imperials, growing desperate as their resources and power depleted, had turned to drastic measures in search of new soldiers to raise and brainwash. Luke and Han had discovered the group of children during a recon mission on one of the smaller Imperial bases in the Outer Rim. Some, they were able to return to their homes. Others, however, had no home to return to or could no longer remember where they had come from.

Leia had helped as best she could in finding new foster homes for the orphaned children and Luke would still pay them visits from time to time to see how they were doing. Finn was a special case, though.

Maybe it was the fact that he had been the most open to talking with Luke when he first discovered the creche, his aura sunshine yellow and brighter than any other Luke had ever experienced. Suffice to say, Finn had become a part of their mismatched family, living with Luke and the others in their quarters in the Coruscant palace. The twins adored him, Finn being two years their senior, and Han and Leia had no arguments when they realised Luke’s attachment to the young boy. Finn was also more than pleased to be offered a place to stay as grand as the palace and with the war heroes of the Civil War no less. Though his imagined versions of the trio were quickly snuffed out as he got to know the real Luke, Han and Leia – the bickering and the teasing and the _loudness_ – though he didn’t seem to mind all that much. If anything, he seemed to prefer these very human and ordinary people compared to the heroes he’d built up in his imagination.

Luke offered Finn and the twins a grin now as he settled at Han’s side, happy to see Leia had already organised one of the twins’ old highchairs for Grogu to sit in.

Having spotted Luke, Finn gave an excited wave, nearly spilling his manjo juice in the process.

“Heya, kid, glad you could finally join us,” Han greeted, clapping Luke on the shoulder with a mouth full of ferdis eggs. Leia slapped him on the bicep for his poor manners, rolling her eyes with a smile towards her children. The twins snickered at the interaction much to their father’s chagrin.

Luke found himself smiling as well, taking in the picture of his family sitting in a patch of golden sunlight. The white tablecloth was already a mess on Han and the twins’ sides while Leia’s small bubble remained perfectly clean – once a Princess, always a Princess.

“Where’s Chewie?” Luke asked as he started dishing up for himself and Grogu.

“He’s checking on the Falcon’s new instalments,” Han replied. “Sends his love.”

It was then Han finally noticed Grogu, his brows raising well past his hairline. “What is that?”

“This is Grogu,” Luke replied easily. Using the Force, he lifted a small piece of pan-fried bracont meat, offering it to Grogu. Grogu clutched it eagerly in his claws, munching on it greedily. Seemed he had a penchant for meat.

Han’s brows remained raised as he looked to his wife in question. Leia simply shrugged, letting Luke handle this.

“As you might have noticed I was gone a few days,” Luke said, continuing to feed Grogu.

“We noticed!” Jacen proclaimed, his sister nodding along.

“Where’d you go?” asked Finn.

Luke smiled at the trio’s eager looks, no doubt expecting a Luke Skywalker story. The war may have been won five years ago, but there was still a lot of trouble brewing across the galaxy and Luke being the last Jedi Knight meant he was often flying off to the rescue of a small town or village who’d found themselves under the thumb of some high and mighty Imperialist group. It certainly allowed for some interesting stories to help the children fall asleep.

This one, however, he worried about. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust the children with Grogu’s secret, there was just a small part of him that wanted to keep Grogu to himself. Another being able to wield the Force, a potential padawan who could continue the legacy of the Jedi. And if there was one, surely there might be more children like him?

For now, he’d keep Grogu’s powers a secret between him and Leia, and perhaps tell Han alone at a later stage. For now, Luke told the eager children the story of the Mandalorian and the rescue mission for his child, leaving out the finer details and building up others more dramatically to distract them from the missing pieces of the story.

“So why can’t he stay with his father?” Jaina asked, head tilted in question.

“I promised to look after him for a little while,” Luke answered easily. “I knew one other of his species during the war, he was my friend. So the Mandalorian feels he can trust me with Grogu.”

“Oooooh,” Jiana said, nodding along before picking up another forkful of bracont and munching on it loudly, appeased by Luke’s answer.

Han was still eyeing Grogu skeptically. He reached out behind Luke’s chair to stroke one of his ears. Grogu tore his attention away from his breakfast with a “Hup?” blinking up at Han with big, inquisitive eyes.

Han winced, pulling his hand back. “He’s an ugly little thing, isn’t he?”

This time both Leia and Luke slapped him, sharing an eye roll much to the children’s amusement.

“What did I say?” Han protested, rubbing both his biceps with a pout.

Luke talked over his protestations, asking Leia, “Do you think you could organize a new communicator for me?”

“What happened to your old one?” Leia asked.

_I gave it to the father of the child I took in a last-ditch effort to assuage my guilt._

“I lost it during the mission,” Luke replied, avoiding eye-contact though he could feel Leia’s narrowed gaze burrowing into him.

He didn’t mind too much if she knew the real reason, though it was still embarrassing, especially as the reminder of the Mandalorian began to flood him, how tenderly he’d handled Grogu, the softness of his voice, those stunning brown eyes filled with love. It brought about a strange, indecipherable warmth in his chest.

Leia’s eyes widened and Luke winced.

Guess she saw that too.

Leia’s lips curled into a hint of a smirk. “I’m sure I can scrounge up a new one for you.”

“Thank you,” Luke replied tightly, avoiding Han’s questioning look by staring at the tablecloth instead.

 _We’re talking about this later,_ Leia told him, eating daintily off her fork as if she wasn’t teasing her brother mercilessly through the Force.

 _I know,_ Luke replied sulkily. There was no getting out of this one if Leia’s increasingly growing smirk was anything to go by.

*

Luke spent far too long trying to write his first message to the Mandalorian.

He’d taken Grogu to the palace garden, allowing the child to run freely through the maze of flower bushes and shrubs to collect all the bugs to his heart’s content. Luke was quickly realizing that not only was Grogu highly curious but also rather adventurous.

And hungry. _Always_ hungry.

He chuckled as Grogu picked up a stag beetle, big eyes growing bigger as he took in its shiny iridescent shell.

“Mind its mandibles,” Luke warned just as the beetle tried to pinch one of Grogu’s fingers so he might let it go. Grogu only giggled, stroking the beetle’s smooth shell before depositing it back where he’d found it.

Luke shook his head in fond amusement, turning over the new communicator Leia had provided him.

She’d looked far too smug when handing it over to him, questioning him lightly about who he was so desperate to message.

“I’m not desperate!” he’d argued.

“Could’ve fooled me,” she’d teased in return.

Luke sighed, looking down at the communicator like it held all the answers to the universe.

Was it too soon to message the Mandalorian? Luke had not given a specific time frame, just promising to message when he and Grogu were in a secure location.

Would the Mandalorian want to visit Grogu so soon after only being apart for a few days? He had been separated from Grogu for goodness knows how long when the Imps took him and had barely been reunited with his son before Luke showed up.

Taking a steadying breath, Luke mustered up as much courage as he could, putting in the pin code for his old communicator and opening up the keyboard to type.

It was painstakingly slow-going, Luke overthinking each word, the tone he was giving off, questioning whether he was being too friendly, too formal. Was he rambling? He tended to ramble when he was nervous.

But why did the Mandalorian make him nervous?

“Ugh!” Luke groaned, hanging his head in his hands. “Why is this so hard?”

As if sensing his troubles, Luke felt Grogu approach him, small hands hugging his calf in comfort as he looked up at him, head tilted in concern.

 _Worryworryworry_ ebbed around him once more in those tendrils of purple and grey.

Luke smiled down at the child, scooping him up and placing him in his lap.

“I’m alright, little one. Just trying to figure out what to say to your father.”

Grogu clapped his hands excitedly at the mention of the Mandalorian, Luke’s smile growing impossibly fonder.

“Want to help me?”

Grogu nodded, standing up on shaking legs and repositioning himself in Luke’s lap so he was facing the communicator.

Luke chuckled, swiping away the messaging app and instead choosing the option to record a message.

“You ready?”

Grogu replied with a “Hup!” which was as good an answer as Luke was going to get.

“Okay, here we go.”

He pressed the record button, the little red light beginning to flash on the corner above the camera lens.

“Hi there, um –” Luke faltered, barely getting two words out when he realised he didn’t know the Mandalorian’s name.

 _Oh my Makers I’m so dumb_.

With all the chaos and urgency to find Grogu and the relief and awe upon meeting the child, Luke had completely forgotten to ask the Mandalorian for his name.

_Wait, does he know my name?!_

Luke would admit, he’d grown accustomed to not having to introduce himself. The ex-shock trooper had no doubt recognized him but now that he thought back on it, she seemed to be the only one who did.

Of course, the one time Luke doesn’t introduce himself is also the one time people actually don’t know who he is.

“Makers, I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name,” Luke admitted, offering the camera an embarrassed smile. “My name is Luke Skywalker. Apologies for not introducing myself before… That was a little silly on my part.”

He was rambling. Far too much.

Grogu seemed to agree as he looked up at Luke in question, trying to figure out why his guardian was suddenly so nervous.

_I’m not nervous. Am I?_

Grogu gave an indecipherable sniff before turning his attention back to the camera.

_Right. You’re still recording._

“Anyway, um, Grogu is safe and sound. He’s rather enjoying the gardens here and all the bugs.”

Grogu cooed in agreement.

“He’s feeling much better after some rest and breakfast. I’ve noticed he rather likes meat. Is there anything else he likes? I’d like to make sure he’s as comfortable as possible.” Luke gave another weak chuckle, free hand scrubbing through his bangs. “I really should have asked you all this before I just up and left, huh?”

He waited a moment as if the camera would somehow give him an answer.

It didn’t.

“Um, anyway. For now, we’ll be staying here with my sister and her husband. It’s very safe and well protected. If you’d like to visit, let me know and I will send you the co-ordinates and an entrance code so you can land in the private landing bays. We’ll be staying here for a while at least until I decide on a secure enough location to start training Grogu. I’ll keep you in the loop if anything changes. Right. Uh, guess that’s about it?”

Grogu tapped Luke’s knee, looking up at him with a pout.

“Oh! Grogu says he misses you, terribly, and hopes you’re not having too much fun without him.”

With a satisfied nod, Grogu turned his attention back to the camera, giving it an enthusiastic wave.

“He’s looking forward to hearing from you,” Luke added. The _As am I_ was left unsaid.

“Stay safe and may the Force be with you.”

With that, Luke stopped the recording, pressing send before he could think too hard about it.

That done, he slumped back with a sigh of relief, his chest feeling suddenly lighter.

“That wasn’t too bad, right?” he asked.

Grogu tilted his head one way, then the other, then smiled.

Luke sighed again, shaking his head in admonishment. “Yeah. I just made myself look like a huge idiot, didn’t I?”

“Hup!”

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

*

Two days.

It took two days before the Mandalorian finally replied.

Luke had been helping bathe a wriggling Grogu – the child was wildly averse to water unless he was allowed to splash all of it out of the tub and onto the floor. Luke supposed living on the ship of a bounty hunter meant using a fresher as a substitute for a bath more often than not.

He’d barely began using a soft cloth to scrub the dirt off Grogu’s hands when his communicator beeped.

Luke, overwhelmed with anticipation, managed to slip twice as he reached for the communicator where it hung in the pocket of his robe.

Grogu giggled, finding Luke’s stumbling immensely amusing.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up,” Luke grumbled half-heartedly. He dried his hands off on his pants, leaning back against the door with the communicator cradled to his chest.

His anticipation upon finally receiving an answer was quickly drowned out by dread. What if the Mandalorian was angry with him for all the mistakes he made? What if he would demand to take Grogu back, having deemed Luke an insufficient guardian?

Bright orange and pink comfort swirled between Luke and Grogu, Grogu gripping the edge of the bath to give him a worried look.

“I’m fine,” Luke said, even though he felt anything but.

He really didn’t want to mess this up.

With a resigned sigh, Luke stood up, pocketing the communicator before grabbing a towel and scooping Grogu up out of the bath.

“Let’s get you dressed and settled and then we can open your father’s message, okay?”

Grogu cooed in agreement, happy to have his bath time cut short.

Luke took a little longer than usual to get Grogu dried off and dressed, worry and dread still circling about his chest, waiting to pounce.

“Okay, here we go.”

Settling back against his pillows, Grogu in his lap, Luke finally opened the awaiting message from the Mandalorian.

Rather than a brusque letter telling him how much of a failure he was, Luke was surprised to see that the Mandalorian had sent a video message as well.

He was only slightly disappointed that the Mandalorian had kept the helmet on.

_“Skywalker, thanks for the message. I’ll admit I wasn’t expecting one so soon, however, I appreciate it. I’m sure Grogu does as well.”_

Grogu cooed, clapping his hands. All of his attention was set on his father, allowing Luke to stare to his heart’s content without anyone to chide him for it. He couldn’t imagine what Leia might think if she caught him like this, staring adoringly at a man in a helmet.

_“Grogu’s favourite meat is bantha. He’s a little picky when it comes to vegetables and will eat himself sick on anything sweet. He especially likes cookies.”_

Luke nodded along, taking mental notes. He’d have to ask the kitchen droid later if they had any packets of cookies spare. He had a feeling it might work nicely as a reward system once he started teaching Grogu properly.

 _“He’s also very partial to frogs.”_ A small chuckle crackled over the audio. Something in Luke’s chest gave a hard tug. “So if your garden’s amphibian population begins to dwindle, you already know who’s the culprit.”

Luke gave a startled laugh. Was the Mandalorian attempting a joke? It was a little difficult to tell, his tone measured and even, not giving too much away about what he might be feeling. The helmet didn’t help much. Though perhaps, over time, Luke might learn to read the Mandalorian’s body language and tone the way Grogu had.

 _“I’m currently on a job as I’m needing to get the funds to buy a new ship, however, if you’re still with your sister by the time I’m done I’d –”_ the Mandalorian faltered. His helmet tilted down as if averting his gaze. When he spoke again his voice was softer, hesitant. _“I would like to pay him a visit if you’ll allow it.”_

Luke frowned, humming in thought.

The old Order of the Jedi would not have allowed it. As soon as they were declared Force-sensitive, a child was taken away from their family, separated so that they could focus on their training and not allow their emotions to cloud their judgement.

Luke had been trained under the same principles – don’t let your emotions rule your head, stay calm and collected, attachment leads to the Dark Side. But he couldn’t help but disagree. His love and affection for his friends are what kept him from turning over to the Dark Side. The idea of leaving them behind, of joining the monster who had caused so much pain and loss to those he loved, is what allowed him to stay strong in the face of the Emperor’s taunts.

Being the last of the Jedi Knights, Luke also figured he could bend the rules if he wanted to. If he did manage to find more Force-sensitive children, he wouldn’t want to separate them from their loved ones. Instead, he’d want to foster those connections, allow them to have a support group, people they could trust and love and choose to live for in the face of adversity.

That was the future of the Jedi Order if Luke chose to pursue it.

 _“I think that’s about everything,”_ the Mandalorian said, bringing Luke out of his thoughts. _“Thank you, for keeping him safe. I… it’s greatly appreciated. Grogu.”_

“Hup?” Grogu said, ears perking at his father using his name.

_“I’ll see you soon buddy. Try not to drive your teacher up the wall before I get there.”_

Grogu gurgled smile just on the right side of mischievous. Luke chuckled.

With that, the message ended, the Mandalorian’s projection disappearing.

It was only as Luke was getting ready for bed that night, Grogu already fast asleep against his chest, that he realised the Mandalorian had still refused to reveal his name.

*

It was another week before the Mandalorian sent word that his mission was complete. Like his video message before, the text was short and to the point. The Mandalorian wasn’t one for rambling or flowery language it seemed.

 _Must be nice,_ Luke thought ruefully as he remembered his rather long-winded first message with a wince.

He was still staying in Coruscant, scowering all of the star charts on hand, new and old, in search of someplace safe to start building a school. The idea had always been there floating about in the back of his mind, however, now that Grogu was in his care, the few thoughts and ideas were starting to come into fruition. Luke had even begun to write his ideas down in a journal from lesson plans to what all the school would require, whether he would use droids as staff and listing characteristics of good environments that would work best to foster a group of children in. It was exciting and extremely nerve-wracking all at the same time.

Leia had given a few suggestions here and there whenever she came upon him in his study, the children playing with Grogu in the garden or somewhere else in the palace with Finn in charge. (Luke could trust Finn would ensure they didn’t get up to too much mischief, though he still kept an ear out for any big commotion.)

He was busy pouring over an old map he’d recently procured that talked of ancient Jedi temples when he got the message.

He’d been so accustomed to the silence that the harsh _beep!_ shocked him.

Realizing what it meant, Luke scrambled about his messy desk, looking under piles of loose paper and holopads until he spotted his communicator.

The message was short and brief.

**FROM: MANDALORIAN**   
_Mission complete. Is a visit permitted?_

Even such scarce words managed to bring a smile to Luke’s face.

_Makers above, what’s wrong with me?_

Luke quickly typed out a reply, including co-ordinates and a landing code. His giddiness was practically vibrating about him in sparks of baby blue and emerald green.

**FROM: LUKE SKYWALKER**   
_Yes, of course! Grogu will be so happy to see you. How long would you be staying?_

**FROM: MANDALORIAN**   
_Not too long, perhaps three days at most. Don’t want to intrude._

Disappointment bubbled in Luke’s chest, but he quickly shook it off.

**FROM: LUKE SKYWALKER**   
_It’s no intrusion at all. I’ll have a room made up for you. Shall I tell Grogu or do you wish for it to be a surprise?_

**FROM: MANDALORIAN**   
_I’m a few hours out. Maybe keep it a surprise?_

**FROM: LUKE SKYWALKER**   
_Sounds good. I’m sure he’ll be ecstatic when he sees you._

**FROM: MANDALORIAN**   
_Yeah. See you soon._

**FROM: LUKE SKYWALKER**   
_See you soon, and safe travels!_

With a happy sigh, Luke put away his communicator. His cheeks were hurting with how big his smile was. They were also a little warm. It wasn’t that hot today, was it?

Just then, Leia entered the study, looking fondly exasperated as she declared, “The kids somehow managed to get their hands on a bucket of paint and decided to re-decorate the lounge because apparently pink is all the rage right now and – what’s with that look?”

“What look?” Luke asked, trying, and failing, to mask his smile.

Leia placed a hand on her hip, eyeing Luke carefully. “You’re happier than usual.”

Luke frowned. Was he? Sure, it was exciting knowing Grogu would be able to see his father again soon but was it really having that much of an effect on him?

“Am I?” he asked, afraid of what she might answer.

He could feel Leia poking about at his emotions, trying to get read on him. Her lips curled into that smug smile and oh, Makers, he was in for it now.

“So, the father’s paying a visit?”

Luke rolled his eyes, standing up and beginning to shuffle his papers back into order if only to give himself something to do. “Yes. He’ll be staying a few days. Could you ask the droids to prepare the spare room for him?”

“I could. You sure you don’t him to join you instead, though?” Leia teased.

Luke froze, shoulders hunching at the implication.

It wasn’t that he was against it. He’d read books and seen holoflics where romance always ended up leading to, well, _that_. And sure, it was fine to read a scene in a book or watch it on the screen, but it just never really interested him all that much. He’d get a warm fuzzy feeling inside his chest during the kissing or hand-holding or the couple simply holding one another. But as soon as it led to the more intimate details the fuzzy feeling would just drop, leaving him cold and slightly uncomfortable.

It was difficult to explain when everyone else seemed to enjoy that stuff. Living in the barracks with the other rebel soldiers, most of them being men, he’d been questioned and prodded about what he liked, what he found attractive his past experiences. Luke had been rather embarrassed when he admitted he had no experiences to speak about and had never really thought about it all that much to begin with. When he’d said as much, he’d garnered strange looks and murmurings. Desperate to fit in, he’d made something up, his lies appeasing his comrades enough that they stopped the strange looks and only teased him occasionally for being, as they called it, a late bloomer.

Sure, Luke looked at some people and considered them attractive. He’d thought Leia very pretty when he first saw her recording through R2, and Han and Lando also carried about them a rather enticing charisma that had made Luke’s heart flutter occasionally but as he’d grown to know them, his attraction became little more than the admiration of how lovely his friends were, both to look at and spend time with. Even before he’d learned she was his sister, he’d much preferred Leia’s quick wit and ability to command a room, her gentle cheek kisses and hands clasping his own over the fact that she was beautiful. Just as with Han, he liked the roughhousing and calloused hands messing up his hair over the fact that he had a dazzling smile and a rather nice jawline.

That was all rather difficult to explain, however, when it seemed like he was the only one who felt that way towards others. So, he’d buried his thoughts and feelings about it all deep down, using the excuse of being a Jedi, belonging to an order that prohibited romantic connections, to keep a wall between himself and the few who had attempted to garner his attention. Most of his potential suitors had been blinded by his fame anyhow, wanting to be affiliated with the hero who destroyed the Death Star, the last Jedi Knight in all the galaxy, rather than the awkward farm boy from Tatooine.

Leia must have sensed his unease at her words as her smirk dropped, worry etching her brows instead.

“Luke, are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Luke insisted, even as his voice shook a little. “Just nervous, I guess. I want to show him I’ve been looking after Grogu as well as I promised I would.”

Leia softened, approaching Luke and wrapping him up in a warm, comforting embrace.

“I’m sure he’ll be more than happy with how much you’ve cared for the little critter.”

Luke snorted, returning his sister’s embrace. “Should probably clean him up before he arrives though. Don’t think his father would appreciate a strawberry-dipped Grogu.”

Leia snorted in amusement, a sound she only allowed a scant few to hear.

“Probably, not, no.”

*

Once Grogu was clean of any lick of pink paint and changed into his nicest set of robes, Luke had gathered the child in his arms and approached the private landing bay. Grogu was confused, having never seen this part of the Castle before. Luke tried to keep his excitement under wraps, not wanting to spoil the surprise for Grogu.

They didn’t have to wait long, Luke feeling the Mandalorian’s presence just before his ship came into view.

Grogu immediately perked up, no doubt having already guessed who was on the ship. He was wiggling about in Luke’s arms, desperate to get loose by the time the ship had landed, the engines cutting off.

Luke chuckled, kneeling to put Grogu down. The child toddled as fast as his little legs could carry him towards the ship where the gangplank was opening. He saw worn brown boots, the shine of silver beskar, a grey cape fluttering and then the Mandalorian was before him.

Having spotted Grogu, the Mandalorian immediately kneeled down, arms open wide as Grogu stumbled into him with happy coos and babbles.

Luke kept his distance, watching the touching moment as the Mandalorian clutched Grogu close to his chest, whispering something softly just for his son.

The pair were surrounded by a pale golden glow, pure happiness radiating off them like rays of the sun. Strangely, it reminded Luke of the twin sunsets on Tatooine. His heart quivered at the sight.

He gave them a few moments longer before gradually approaching them, clearing his throat to catch the Mandalorian’s attention. The Mandalorian’s helmet hitched up, looking over Grogu’s head so that all his attention was on Luke.

Luke withheld the small shiver it caused, hands desperately wanting to pat down his clothes for any stray dust or wrinkles. He’d spent far too long worrying about what to wear, deciding on a black long-sleeved shirt, brown trousers and knee-high boots as well as his weapon’s belt with his lightsaber attached. He’d never been very conscious of how he looked. Growing up on a farm, in the desert no less, meant staying clean was a luxury few could afford. Luke’s white robe and pants were always covered in dirt marks and oil stains, whether it be from helping Uncle Owen out in the fields or working on the ever-malfunctioning droids in the workshop. Living in the barracks with the rebel forces wasn’t any better, nor his time spent on Dagobah training with Yoda in the swamp marshes.

It was only these last few years, filled with high-class events, parties and important meetings, did Luke have to consider and mind his appearance. Leia had helped him where she could, having grown up on such events. She always looked so confidant in her flowing white dresses, smile bright and manners perfectly in place. Luke felt clumsy and dull in comparison to his sister’s skills in socializing. He usually stuck to the corners of the room, drink in hand, watching the sparkling upper classes and senators of the New Republic waltz about the room, eating daintily off silver platters and talking without ever really saying anything of importance. It was something Luke felt he might never grow used to no matter Leia’s insistence that he’d get the hang of it one day.

“Hello,” Luke said, coming to a standstill a foot away from the Mandalorian.

“Hello,” the Mandalorian replied, bowing his helmet in a stiff nod.

An awkward silence descended upon them, Luke fidgeting with his black leather glove, trying to think on what to say. Thankfully, the Mandalorian managed to break the silence, though his words were stilted as if he too were grasping for straws.

“When you said you were staying with your sister this is not what I pictured.” He indicated the palace behind them, the tall spires looking pearlescent in the late afternoon sunlight.

Luke chuckled weakly, rubbing at the back of his neck. “Leia’s a senator for the New Republic. It comes with certain perks.”

The Mandalorian tilted his helmet and Luke could picture those thick brows arching as if to say, _That’s an understatement._

“Grogu’s been making use of the gardens,” Luke added, Grogu cooing in agreement.

“He hasn’t decimated the amphibian population yet, has he?” the Mandalorian asked, tone still guarded but with the slightest suggestion that he was jesting.

Luke was unable to hold back his smile.

“No, though not for lack of trying,” he quipped, giving Grogu’s ear a gentle stroke before looking directly into the Mandalorian’s visor. It was pitch black. Luke couldn’t see so much as a hint of the dark brown eyes hidden behind the visage of the helmet.

Luke ducked his head, cheeks burning as he started back the way he’d come. “I’ll show you to your quarters. I’ve already moved Grogu’s things there for your stay.”

“He has things?” the Mandalorian asked, easily catching up with Luke.

Luke nodded, praying the Mandalorian couldn’t see the flush decorating his cheeks through his visor. “Just a few new sets of clothes plus an old toy of my niece’s.”

The Mandalorian hummed but said nothing more. He was taking in their surroundings as Luke guided him through the white-tiled hallways towards the sleeping chambers.

Luke came to a stop at the door to the guest room, indicating for the Mandalorian to step through. He did so, looking about the room in interest, Grogu cooing all the while.

“If there’s anything you need, more blankets or whatever, just let me know and I’ll have the housekeeping droids bring it to you.”

The Mandalorian’s head snapped to Luke, the words “No droids,” nearly growled out.

Luke’s hands clenched into fists, startled at the sudden change in the Mandalorian’s demeanour. He couldn’t imagine what might bring about such hatred towards droids, and frankly, he was a little too afraid to ask.

“Alright. I’ll, uh, I’ll bring it myself. If that’s okay?”

The Mandalorian nodded, clutching Grogu a little closer as if on instinct. Grogu burbled in question, hand gently gliding along his father’s helmet. He tried pushing it up but the Mandalorian quickly put a stop to that, grasping Grogu’s hand in his instead.

“Later, kiddo,” the Mandalorian promised.

“Um… please forgive me if it’s rude to ask,” Luke started. The Mandalorian turned his attention back to Luke, and Luke felt pinned to the spot.

_Makers and that’s with the helmet still on._

“Will you be able to take your helmet off during mealtimes?” Luke continued, the words already waterfalling out of him before he could stop himself. “I don’t know exactly what all customs you follow, it was rather difficult finding anything about Mandalorians even in the palace’s extensive library. I just – I want you to be comfortable here so –”

The Mandalorian raised a hand, Luke sputtering to a stop.

“I’ll join you for mealtimes, however, I won’t be removing the helmet. If I could have a dish dropped off afterwards to my room?”

“Of course,” Luke said. He tried to bite back his disappointment, though whether he succeeded was debatable. “I’ll leave you two to catch up. Dinner is at seven. I can come to fetch you and we can walk together?”

The Mandalorian simply nodded, his attention already turned back to his son.

A small, fond smile crept along Luke’s lips, words quiet as he said, “I’ll see you later,” before he took his leave, granting the father and son their privacy at last.

*

Dinner was… interesting, to say the least.

Upon meeting their guest, Han had given Luke an unsubtle questioning look over the Mandalorian’s shoulder that could only be read as _Who the flying farrik is this guy?_. Leia had quickly swept in before Han could stick his foot in his mouth, however, smiling up at the Mandalorian easily with a “Hello, it’s so nice to finally meet you.” The Mandalorian was nearly two heads taller than her yet immediately seemed to understand that Leia was not to be underestimated. He had bowed low, thanking her for allowing him to stay in the palace.

While he was still bowed, Leia had sent her own look to Luke, though this one being one of approval, with no less than a wink and the words _I like him_ mouthed loud and clear.

Luke had rolled his eyes, containing his embarrassment just in time before the Mandalorian straightened up again.

Chewie was also joining them for dinner, the Wookie and Mandalorian having stared one another down for what was perhaps only a minute and yet felt like hours before they’d simply exchanged single, solid nods in acknowledgement and settled down at the table.

Luke had thought the worst was over as everyone tucked into dinner, the children on Leia’s left with Han, Chewie, Luke, the Mandalorian and Grogu respectively on her right. However, Luke had not anticipated the twins and Finn’s excitement upon meeting a mysterious masked stranger who gruffly refused to take off his helmet but still answered their other questions as best he could with quiet, considerate words.

Luke had learned a few interesting details thanks to his niece and nephew’s prodding. The Mandalorian was what was called a “foundling”, having been taken in by a tribe of Mandalorians when he was a young boy. He was skilled in far too many weapons to count, including a spear of pure beskar he kept strapped to his back and was considered a very formidable bounty hunter and warrior. Much to Leia’s approval, and Luke’s surprise, he was fluent in well over twenty languages, demonstrating his rather spectacular vocabulary when asked by the children. Also, and most importantly, at least to Jaina, his favourite colour was blue.

“But what shade of blue?” Jaina questioned like this was of the utmost importance, as in life-or-death level importance.

The Mandalorian shuffled a little awkwardly in his seat. “Light blue. Like the clearest of days where there are no clouds and you can see for miles past the horizon.”

“Like Uncle Luke’s eyes!” Jaina pointed out with glee.

“I suppose so…” the Mandalorian admitted stiffly, busying himself with feeding Grogu another bite of his dinner rather than meet anyone’s gaze.

The tips of Luke’s ears burned, and Leia and Han shared a weighted look only married couples could master the art of (much to his annoyance). Luke glowered at them as well as Chewie who was chortling openly at Luke’s embarrassment.

Perhaps noting the awkwardness or simply unable to hold back his own curiosity, Finn spoke up, asking, “Mr. Mandalorian?”

“You can call me Mando, kid. It’s what most people do,” the Mandalorian corrected gently. He’d still not revealed his name, much to Luke and the rest of the table’s unvoiced confusion and curiosity.

Finn grinned, “Alrighty, Mr. Mando! I wanted to ask, what is that on your shoulder piece?”

“My pauldron?” Mando asked, pointing to his right shoulder.

Finn nodded, leaning in, anxiously awaiting the Mandalorian’s answer.

“It’s a mudhorn,” the Mandalorian replied, angling his body so the children could better see the creature etched into his right pauldron. Luke found himself leaning over his plate as well, trying to catch a glimpse.

“It the signet that represents my Clan.”

“The tribe you grew up with?” Finn asked.

The Mandalorian shook his head. “No. My Clan with Grogu.”

Han frowned, elbows on the table, much to Leia’s disgruntlement, as he asked, “Just the kid and you?”

“That’s right.”

“Aren’t you lonely?” Jacen asked. He was rather shy in the Mandalorian’s presence as he often was with strangers. His eyes darted between Grogu and his father before looking to Luke as if he somehow held the answer.

“No. Grogu is excellent company,” the Mandalorian replied almost instantly. Grogu giggled, clapping his hands as his father fed him another piece of meat.

“What about a partner?” Jaina spoke up.

“A partner?” Mando questioned, head tilting slightly in confusion. It was a near-perfect mirror image of whenever Grogu was confused. Luke wondered if the Mandalorian had picked it up from his son or if it was the other way around.

Jaina nodded emphatically. “Yeah, like a boyfriend or a girlfriend or a partner!”

“Jaina, that’s not an appropriate question to ask someone,” Leia chastised. She sent the Mandalorian a placating smile. “You don’t have to answer. She’s been reading a lot of stories lately, you know, the Happy Ever After kinds.”

“I do not know of those stories,” the Mandalorian admitted.

Jaina gasped as if that was the most shocking thing she’d ever heard. “Mr. Mando that’s terrible!”

“Is it now?” Mando replied, unable to keep his amusement out of his voice.

“Yes!” Jaina exclaimed, nearly spilling her juice in all her excitement. “Everyone deserves a Happy Ever After, like Mama and Papa. You gotta read the books! You can borrow mine, I got plenty!”

Leia opened her mouth, ready and poised for damage control when the Mandalorian said, with the utmost seriousness, “I’d appreciate it, Miss Jaina. Grogu and I could read them together.”

Jaina beamed, looking rather smugly at her mother whose jaw clicked shut in surprise.

Han snorted, elbowing Chewie and whispering something that had the Wookie chortling again.

Leia slapped Han’s bicep without even having to look, ignoring his protest of, “What did I do now?!”

“That’s very kind of you, Mando,” Leia said, smiling serenely at him while her husband muttered a few choice words underneath his breath. Luke did not miss the suggestive look she sent him, replying in kind with the Force version of sticking one’s tongue out.

The inquisitive glint in his sister’s eye only grew.

The Mandalorian simply nodded, completely unaware of the sibling’s bickering through the Force as he remarked, “If Miss Jaina says it’s important, then it must be important.”

“Couldn’t have put it better myself,” Leia agreed and with that, the conversation swerved to what the children had gotten up to that day. This included a rather long-winded and highly exciting rendition of their adventure with the pink paint.

The Mandalorian had given a few quiet chuckles and amused huffs at the children’s animated storytelling, the twins finishing each other’s sentences without a hitch while Finn occasionally added a forgotten detail.

Luke had listened intently, though he found his attention more often than not drawn to the Mandalorian seated next to him, trying to get a read on him without prodding too much by using the Force. He was surrounded by a faint yellow glow of comfort, a few sparks of navy-blue wariness still present, but the tense line of his shoulders was beginning to relax the more the children spoke. He was good with kids, Luke noted, and despite his gruff demeanour, surprisingly he also seemed rather shy when it came to social situations.

It was rather endearing, Luke realised as he walked the Mandalorian and Grogu back to the guest room, how he seemed to struggle to fit in and yet still tried his hardest to allow the children to feel comfortable in his presence.

They stood in the doorway, Luke fidgeting with the edge of the plate of food he’d organized with no less than three of Jaina’s storybooks tucked under his arm to give to the Mandalorian so his education on Happy Ever Afters maybe be complete. The Mandalorian kept all his attention on an already snoring Grogu cradled to his chest.

“Your family is… interesting,” the Mandalorian remarked, sounding unsure, as if worried his statement might be taken the wrong way.

Luke chuckled, hand scrubbing through his hair. “Yeah, they can be a handful. But that’s part of the fun.”

The Mandalorian nodded. “How your sister manages to keep them all in line I do not know.”

“Me neither,” Luke admitted. “It probably doesn’t help that Han’s just as bad as the kids. But still,” Luke shrugged, leaning his shoulder against the open doorway, a little more relaxed now. “They’re family.”

“Family…” the Mandalorian whispered, barely audible.

Luke bit his bottom lip, considering his next words carefully. “Removing your helmet… is it something you can only do in front of your Clan members?”

The Mandalorian considered him a moment, Luke feeling nervous under his direct gaze, before giving a single, stiff nod.

Luke hummed, looking down at the marble tiles and scuffing his boot along it if only to escape the heaviness of the Mandalorian’s unwavering gaze. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“For looking at your face,” Luke replied, “on the ship. That was meant solely for Grogu, no one else.”

“You did not know,” the Mandalorian argued. “It was a… special case. I thought –” there was a resigned sigh before he admitted, “I thought I would never see him again. You are not at fault; I made the choice knowing you would see.”

“Still,” Luke murmured, guilt beginning to eat away at him.

A weight settled on his shoulder, Luke’s head shooting up to match the Mandalorian’s gaze once more. The Mandalorian’s grip on his shoulder tightened a moment, his leather glove well-worn and butter soft and just so _warm_ even through the layers of Luke’s shirt.

“You are forgiven, _Jetii_. Do not dwell on the past.”

“Jetii?” Luke asked, praying the Mandalorian could not feel his heart racing.

“It means Jedi in Mando’a, the language of the Mandalorians.”

“It sounds much nicer in your language than in Basic.”

“If you say so.”

“I do,” Luke quipped, tilting his chin up, waiting to see if the Mandalorian would take the bait.

All the Mandalorian did was remove his hand from Luke’s shoulder, gently taking the plate and books from Luke’s grasp with a muttered, “Smartass,” before turning his back on the Jedi.

Luke chuckled, unable to hide his cheeky grin as he watched the Mandalorian putter about his room, placing the books on the nightstand and the plate of food on the dresser for later.

“Best get used to it. I’m told I can be a real brat.”

“Great, just what I need. Another terror,” the Mandalorian quipped back. He looked about a moment before turning back to face Luke. “There is no crib for the child.”

“Ah…” Luke’s grin turned bashful. “Grogu tends to sleep on my chest most nights. I figured he’d want to do the same with you.

“It does not bother you?” the Mandalorian asked, hesitant as he looked down at his snoozing son.

“Not at all,” Luke replied. “It’s rather nice, having someone with me. Plus, he doesn’t seem to take no for an answer.”

The Mandalorian huffed, amusement and fondness evident in his voice as he said, “Sounds about right.”

Luke nodded, pushing off the doorway. “I’ll leave you be. You must be starving.”

“Oh. Right, uh. Thanks.”

“No problem. If you need anything, I’m just two doors down,” Luke said, pointing over his shoulder to the right.

“Noted,” the Mandalorian replied.

Figuring that was dismissal enough, Luke was about to head down the hallway when the Mandalorian added, “Sleep well, _Jetii_.”

Luke’s lips curled into a smile, cheeks burning as he replied, “Same to you, Mando.”

*

Luke struggled to fall asleep that night. He’d grown so used to Grogu’s gentle weight on his chest and the comforting warmth the child provided through their Force connection, that he felt as if he were missing a piece of himself now.

It was with heavy-lidded eyes and exhaustion aching through his bones that the thought occurred: had the Mandalorian struggled to sleep until now?

The idea that the Mandalorian could finally rest at ease is what eventually carried him off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to try to find which fic inspired this but pretty much Jaina and Jacen are Leia and Han's kids from the Star Wars books before the sequels came out and did the whole Ben/Kylo Ren thing and I just really loved the idea of writing two mischievous twins causing chaos the way no doubt Luke and Leia might have had they grown up together. So *frantic hand waving* here we have it.


	2. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think about him all the time. I – I act like such an idiot when I’m alone with him. Whenever I get a new letter from him, I smile for hours after I’ve read it no matter how short it is. And I can’t stop wondering –”
> 
> “What?” Leia prompted gently.
> 
> _I can’t stop wondering what it might be like to kiss him._
> 
> “Oh, Luke,” Leia sighed, sounding fondly exasperated. “You’ve got a crush, there’s nothing wrong with that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, just wanted to say thank you for the lovely comments on the previous chapter and that I hope you enjoy this one just as much!

**FROM: MANDALORIAN**

_Luke, thank you again for letting me stay over the past three days. It is good to see that Grogu’s safety and happiness are in capable hands. I will let you know closer to the time when I will be able to visit again. Oh, and tell Jaina thank you for letting us borrow her books. Grogu rather enjoyed the one about the prince and the knight._

_Keep well and I hope Grogu behaves himself while I’m away._

_– Mando_

**FROM: LUKE SKYWALKER**

_Mando ~~(wow that feels weird to type)~~ you’re more than welcome! The kids loved meeting you and Leia was thoroughly impressed by your language skills (thanks again for helping with that little miscommunication with the Zarlack representative by the way, that could have led to a very unwanted civil crisis). _

_I’ve begun teaching Grogu some basic meditation practices which we do every morning before breakfast. He’s also gained more confidence in using the levitation technique and is slowly making his way to larger objects. At the moment he can manage pebbles and smaller stones rather expertly. However, it’s always easiest when using the silver ball you provided (again, thank you for trusting me with it. Grogu informed me its rather precious to you both). The reward system with his favourite cookies also seems to be the best motivator when he becomes discouraged._

_Looking forward to hearing from you. Stay safe out there and may the Force be with you._

_– Luke_

**FROM: MANDALORIAN**

_Luke, glad to hear Grogu’s training is going well. Just be careful with the cookie reward system, he’s a little too skilled at persuasion and might convince you to give him more sweets than he’s rightfully earned._

_I’m happy to have helped. If, when I’m visiting, something similar occurs I’d be more than willing to help your sister translate. ~~Full~~ No offense to your droid but it really was only making the situation worse._

_I’ve hit a bit of a dead-end with my current job. I’ll be travelling to Tatooine to meet up with an old ally who might be able to offer a new lead. Once this job is done, I should be able to come to stay again, perhaps for a week if you’ll allow it._

_Keep well and tell Grogu ~~I miss him~~ I’ll see him soon._

_– Mando_

_P.S. What is this ‘May the Force be with you’ thing? Everyone and their grandmother seem to say it on Coruscant though I’ve never heard the phrase before. Is it a Jedi thing or just a New Republic thing?_

**FROM: LUKE SKYWALKER**

_Mando, oh I am very aware of Grogu’s skills in the art of persuasion and getting what he wants, especially when it comes to anything involved with food. I’d like to say I’ve mastered not succumbing to his Give Now Cause I’m Cute face (I’m sure you know which one I’m referring to) however even I have my moments of weakness. I’m getting better at telling him no, at least._

_Leia says thank you and she’ll most likely take you up on that offer if the situation ever arises. I am sorry about C-3PO, he’s a dear friend and while his purpose is human-cyborg relations he does tend to get his foot stuck in his mouth more often than not._

_Grogu was struggling to fall asleep last night so I ended up reading to him the book about the prince and the knight. I think I know why it’s his favourite, seeing as the main character wears a full set of armour ~~that’s the reason it’s my favourite too.~~_

_He’s also excelling much quicker now in his levitation skills as he grows more comfortable using his powers. I’ve kept his abilities under wraps, mind you. Only Leia and Han know. We usually practice between breakfast and lunch then, once he’s eaten, he and the other children go and cause some minor chaos about the palace. Grogu certainly has a knack for getting himself into trouble ~~much like his father~~_.

_I’m still searching for a planet that meets the requirements for the school I am hoping to eventually build. To be honest, the more I work on the ideas the more excited I get. It had always been an idea I’d played around with but never thought I’d be able to see through until now. I have you and Grogu to thank for that. Also, yes, it’s more than alright for you to stay the week. If the kids had their way, they’d probably ensure you never left._

_It’s quite the coincidence you’re going to Tatooine. I grew up and lived there for most of my life, at least until the whole Death Star thing anyway. If you don’t mind me asking, who is your contact? Perhaps I know them? (If they’d prefer to stay anonymous, however, that is completely understandable.)_

_Good luck on your search, I hope a new lead makes itself known soon._

_May the Force be with you._

_– Luke_

_P.S. It’s a little bit of both? It was a phrase often used by the Old Republic as they worked hand-in-hand with the Jedi Order before the purge and rise of the Empire. The rebels continued to use it as a sort of good luck send-off before missions and I suppose it’s just stuck now as the New Republic is comprised first and foremost of rebel forces and their supporters. I hadn’t heard of the phrase either, let alone of the Jedi until I joined the rebels to be honest. Do Mandalorians have their own phrase they use a sort of good luck send-off?_

_P.P.S Grogu sends his love and can’t wait to share his new favourite cookie flavour with you. Apparently, it defies words._

**FROM: MANDALORIAN**

_Luke, sorry about the late reply, it’s been a busy last few days. My contact on Tatooine was able to point me in the right direction and I’ve managed to find a rather good lead. Hopefully, if everything goes according to plan, I should be able to come and visit sometime next week._

_I’m glad to hear Grogu’s excelling in his studies and yes, I know exactly which face you’re referring to – it makes saying no extremely difficult and could probably melt the heart of the coldest man alive. ~~It melted mine at least~~. I hope he isn’t causing too much mayhem; I’d hate for him to become a bother. Boredom never has time to strike with him around, that’s for sure. Also thank you for keeping his abilities known to a select few. It really is safer for everyone the fewer who know._

_What all characteristics are you looking for in a planet for your school? Being a bounty hunter, I’ve travelled to some of the farthest reaches outside of the Outer Rim. Perhaps once I’m back we could cross-reference our star charts and I could give a few suggestions?_

_I hope you don’t mind me asking, but how is it you grew up on Tatooine if Leia is the former Princess of Alderaan? Does that not technically make you a Prince?_

_Keep well and tell the kids I say hello – and not to get up to too much mischief without me._

_May the Force be with you… I suppose._

_– Mando_

_P.S. Mandalorians use the phrase “This is the Way”. It’s not as fancy as the Jedi’s I suppose but it works all the same,_

_P.P.S Tell Grogu I can’t wait to try it._

**FROM: LUKE SKYWALKER**

_Mando, glad to hear you’ve got a new lead! I hope things go smoothly from here on out with your mission._

_I’d rather tell you the details in person about the requirements I’m looking for, for safety’s sake. Our messages are encrypted however I’d rather be safe than sorry. I’d greatly appreciate your input, it’s very kind of you to offer._

_Remind me when you’re here next to ask the kids to recount the tale of how they ended up dying Chewie’s fur electric blue. It stayed like that for well over a week much to his disdain and Han’s delight – plus it’s rather amusing how they tell it. I don’t want to spoil too much but let’s just say it involved a journey through a visiting Duchess’s highly expensive hair products and a rather daring mission to and from Chewie’s room well after their curfew._

_Don’t worry, I don’t mind you asking about my childhood. Long story short, Leia and I were separated at birth to keep us safe from the Empire. She was adopted by relatives of our mother’s who just so happened to be the king and queen of Alderaan while I was sent to Tatooine to live with my aunt and uncle who were relatives of our father’s. They were moisture farmers, so I grew up helping my uncle in the field, fixing our ever-malfunctioning droids and causing trouble with my friends – hence why I cannot be considered a prince. There isn’t much to do on Tatooine when you’re a kid except race speeders and shoot womp rats – thankfully both skills ended up coming in handy while I fought with the rebels. I inherited my father’s knack for flying, apparently, while Leia was graced with the skills of a highly impressive diplomat and commanding general. Our mother was apparently quite the fearsome young woman herself. No wonder my father fell for her, huh?_

_Sorry, guess that turned into a long story anyhow. Ignore my rambling ~~you’re far too easy to talk to.~~_

_I’d probably end up writing a novel if you let me but Leia’s busy giving me a look that says I’m either in deep trouble for something I think I haven’t done, or the kids are up to their usual mischief and she needs backup._

_If I no longer reply, it’s probably due to the former rather than the latter. Just in case, I’d like to say I’m glad to have known you Mando._

_All my best, and may the Force be with you._

_– Luke_

_P.S. The Mandalorian’s phrase may not be as ‘fancy’ but it certainly holds a certain power to it._

**FROM: THE MANDALORIAN**

_Luke, hopefully you read this before Leia terminates you for whatever it is you thought you didn’t do._

_I’ve just collected my reward and wanted to let you know I can be in Coruscant by late morning tomorrow if I leave in the next hour or so. Is it the same access code for the private landing bay or will I require a new one?_

_I’m looking forward to seeing Grogu and the kids again ~~and you.~~_

_See you soon._

_– Mando_

_P.S. You could write a novel’s worth in your letters and honestly, I’d happily read it, though I can’t promise I’d be as in-depth in my own responses. ~~I would try if you asked me to, though~~. _

*

Grogu already knew what was coming the moment Luke had started towards the private landing bay the next morning.

He wriggled in Luke’s arms, cooing excitedly as he looked up to the sky, anxiously waiting to spot his father’s ship. It was another clear day in Coruscant, allowing Luke and Grogu to spot the Mandalorian’s ship the moment it entered the atmosphere.

Grogu was out of Luke’s arms and toddling over to the ship before it even touched the landing pad. The Mandalorian did not waste any time either, striding down the gangplank to meet his son halfway.

“Hey, buddy,” he said, lifting Grogu up high much to the child’s delight before cradling him close. Grogu clutched his father’s breastplate like it was a lifeline, the Mandalorian whispering, “I missed you too,” in response.

Luke didn’t feel quite as awkward this time as he approached them, greeting the Mandalorian easily and asking how his mission had gone and whether there were any close calls, to which the Mandalorian gave short, concise answers, but did not seem to mind Luke’s probing.

Luke had worried the easy rapport they’d reached through their letters might not translate into real life; however, his worries were quickly assuaged as the Mandalorian listened patiently to Luke’s animated rambling about an old, nearly untouched Jedi temple he’d recently discovered, adding a few sparse comments or questions in all the right places.

Luke was busy with a rather long-winded description of some of the texts he’d found in the temple (“They really are quite beautiful. The penmanship is immaculate, and the images are actually hand-painted onto the paper. It’s truly fascinating!”) when they were interrupted by the twins and Finn, all yelling their greetings to the Mandalorian excitedly.

“Mr. Mando, you’re back!”

“Is it true you visited Uncle Luke’s home planet?”

“Did you get any cool scars on your latest mission?”

The Mandalorian seemed a little overwhelmed by the children’s enthusiasm, his aura practically screeching an SOS signal.

“Kids, I’m sure Mr. Mando will be more than happy to answer your questions _after_ he’s settled in,” Luke said. He received a chorus of disappointed “Awwwwws” in reply, but at least it put an end to the onslaught of questions.

The Mandalorian nodded his head just slightly in a silent _thank you _,__ his agitated aura simmering into more calming sunspot yellows and oranges.

Luke offered a reassuring smile in return, herding the children back towards the palace with the promise of a game of hide and seek. However, Luke couldn’t help looking back over his shoulder a little longingly at the Mandalorian and his son, most of his own questions still left unanswered as well.

__

*

The children weren’t the only ones thrilled by the Mandalorian’s return, Han offering the bounty hunter a handshake and a clap to the shoulder while Leia managed to wrangle him into a hug – Luke may or may not had been a little jealous and she knew it if her smug smirk over the Mandalorian’s shoulder was anything to go by. Chewie and the Mandalorian had another one of their staring contests, only for the Mandalorian to say something in stilted Wookie which earned him a rumbling laugh and a hearty slap to the back.

“What did you say?” Luke asked, unable to keep the laughter out of his voice.

“I told him I’m glad he managed to get all the blue out of his fur.”

Luke attempted to hide his smile behind a fist, laughter spilling from his lips anyway.

Lunch was loud and long and full of stories and questions, most directed to the Mandalorian which Luke was able to answer at least a quarter of to allow him the occasional breather. This was only the third time Luke and the Mandalorian had seen each other in the flesh and yet already he was beginning to better understand the subtle body language a suit of armour and a helmet allowed for. It did probably help that Luke could see the Mandalorian’s aura and read when he was getting a little too overwhelmed, but he wasn’t about to reveal that in fear it would only make the Mandalorian more uncomfortable.

The Mandalorian held his own rather well, however, especially as the children asked one question after another in rapid succession. In true Mando fashion, the answers were short and to the point, but the children seemed more than satisfied with the Mandalorian’s retellings.

“So, your contact came through in the end?” Luke asked, offering the Mandalorian a napkin just as Grogu allowed some of his mashed vegetable mix to spill down his cheek.

Their fingers brushed during the exchange, Luke withholding a gasp thanks to sheer will and fear of Leia’s teasing alone. The Mandalorian thanked him softly before cleaning his son’s face.

Once Grogu was mash-free, the Mandalorian answered Luke’s question. “He did. Boba’s gotten himself into a high position of power as of late, plus he’s got rather a lot of underground connections from his previous work as a bounty hunter.”

Han’s fork and knife clattered against the porcelain of his plate. The whole table turned their attention to the ex-smuggler, Leia and Luke sharing a worried look.

“Boba… as in Boba Fett?” Han murmured.

The Mandalorian stiffened at Luke’s side, sounding unsure as he answered, “Uh, yes? Do you know him?”

“Oh, you could say we’re rather closely acquainted,” Han replied, beginning to cut his bantha steak ruthlessly into little chunks.

“I’m missing something, aren’t I?” the Mandalorian whispered, only loud enough for Luke to hear.

Luke nodded, keeping an eye on a fuming Han while explaining, very quietly, “Bobba turned Han in for a bounty to Jabba the Hutt which may or may not have gotten him frozen in carbonite.”

There was a loud ___smack!___ as Han slammed his utensils down, his chair screeching as he pushed it back to face the Mandalorian. “HOW THE FARRIK DID HE MAKE IT OUT OF THAT DAMNED SARLACC PIT ANYWAY?” Han bellowed.

The Mandalorian looked between Han and Luke, helmet squeaking with every head tilt before he shrugged. “The what now?”

“Husband dearest, why don’t you go cool off on the balcony, hm?” Leia said, more a command than a suggestion.

Han looked like he wanted to argue then thought better of it. He glared at the Mandalorian, pointing a menacing finger his way. “We’re not done here.” And with a swift about-turn, Han stormed out of the dining room, slamming the balcony door shut behind him.

All of the children were sharing the same frightened look while Leia hung her head in her hands. She looked about two seconds away from pouring herself a stiff drink despite the fact that it was barely past noon.

“Chewie, why don’t you go check up on him?” Luke suggested quietly. The Wookie grumbled, patting his mouth clean elegantly with his napkin before standing and heading for the balcony Han had secluded himself on.

It was only once the door was shut did Jaina ask, “Is Papa gonna be okay?” her brown eyes wide with worry.

“Papa is just being dramatic dear,” Leia assured her, muttering darkly to herself that, “Men are such babies.”

The Mandalorian cleared his throat, gathering everyone’s attention. Sometime during all this, he had quietly pushed his chair back and stood up and was now busy helping Grogu out of his highchair and onto his hip.

“I think Grogu and I will retire early for the day.”

“You don’t have to –” Luke started but the Mandalorian shook his head.

“I don’t want to cause any more trouble.”

Luke stood up as well, chair scraping in his urgency. “You didn’t cause any trouble. This is between Han and Fett.”

The Mandalorian reached out, clasping Luke’s hand in his own.

___“Jetii…”_ _ _

Luke froze, not only at the name but at the way the Mandalorian had said it. He sounded tired, the sort of tired that burrowed deep into your bones and refused to be turned away.

“I’ll be fine,” the Mandalorian assured him quietly. Luke nodded, knowing when to concede.

The Mandalorian shifted his gaze to the three children opposite them, all of them still a little stunned from the drama.

“I’ll see you kids tomorrow,” he promised before turning to Leia. He bowed his head low. “I’m sorry for the disturbance.”

“No apology needed,” Leia assured him. “But still greatly appreciated, and more than accepted.”

The Mandalorian straightened up. He gave Luke a single nod and one last squeeze of his hand before making his way for the door. Grogu waved to them over his father’s shoulder, the sound of the door wooshing closed behind them far too loud in the awkward silence of the room.

Luke slumped back into his chair; arms folded tightly across his chest. He could already feel a pout coming on, his temper also beginning to brew. He shut his eyes, running through some deep breathing to put a stopper on his anger before it threatened to overflow.

When he was done, he felt calmer but was no less pouty.

“Uncle Luke?”

Luke’s eyes shot open at his niece’s wavering tone. Jaina looked close to tears, deep greys and browns clouding all around her. She sniffled loudly as she asked, “Did Papa scare Mr. Mando away?”

“No, sweetie,” Luke said at the same time Leia grumbled a dispassionate, “Yes.”

The siblings shared a heated stare, Luke asking her through the Force to Please, let me handle this one.

Leia sighed but flicked her fingers to the kids as if to say Have at it.

“Mr. Mando is friends with someone your Papa doesn’t like. Sometimes that happens. Not everyone can like everyone.”

“Is Mr. Mando gonna leave?” Finn spoke up, looking rather teary-eyed himself.

“Is he gonna take Grogu with him somewhere far, far away?!” Jacen exclaimed, all three children gasping at the thought.

Luke raised his hands placatingly, gently pushing calming energy towards the children. “No one is going anywhere. Mr. Mando is just gonna spend the rest of the day alone with Grogu.”

“Will they still be here tomorrow?” Jaina sniffled.

___Makers I hope so._ _ _

“Of course, they will.”

The children released a simultaneous sigh of relief, Luke tapering off the calmness he’d been sending their way once their auras returned to happier colours. It wasn’t something he did very often, being of the opinion that to physically change someone’s mood without their knowing was manipulative and invasive. However, there were the rare occasions where it felt justified, making sure angry dignitaries didn’t go overboard at important events when lover’s quarrels were one broken bottle away from becoming an all-out war, for instance. It did not work on everyone either. Like with the Jedi mind trick of persuasion, some people were more susceptible to having their emotions altered than others. People lost in a fit of anger or passion were less likely to notice someone dialling their emotions down incrementally than say if you were to suddenly flip the switch on someone who was ecstatic only to make them overwhelmed with sadness instead, or vice versa.

“You used the emotions trick, didn’t you?”

Luke startled, looking across the table directly into Finn’s intelligent coffee-ground eyes.

“What makes you say that kiddo?”

Finn shrugged, about to wipe his snotty nose on his sleeve before thinking better of it and using his napkin instead. “Dunno. Just felt it, I guess?”

Luke looked to the twins in question, but both of them shook their heads in answer to his silent question.

“Finn, do you –”

“Alright, what did I miss?”

Han, having cooled off out on the balcony, was back to his charming, easy-going self, settling back in his seat and picking up his fork to skewer a piece of bantha meat into his mouth like nothing had happened. Chewie sat down as well with an exasperated rumble, looking less calm and level-headed than Han.

Han leaned back in his seat, front legs dangling dangerously off the floor as he craned his neck to see past Luke and Chewie to the two empty chairs.

“Where’s Mando and the kid?”

As if on cue all three children started balling, having been reminded of their worries that the Mandalorian and Grogu would be leaving forever thanks to their father’s outburst.

Leia slapped Han upside the head, Luke not far behind.

“Oh, come on, what did I do now?!” Han exclaimed.

Chewie snorted haughtily before giving Han an extra smack on the bicep for good measure.

Han gasped in outrage, staring up at his first mate with utter betrayal in his eyes. “Not you too, you musty old rug!”

“Mama, can we teach Papa a lesson about being mean to friends too?” Jaina asked, her crying dying down to meager sniffles.

Leia beamed. “Of course, dear. I think that’s a wonderful idea!”

Jaina, Jacen and Finn miraculously recovered from their crying fit, pushing back their chairs excitedly as they rounded the table. Han tried to make a break for it, but Chewie kept his chair in place, chortling as the children neared with eager smiles curling their lips.

Han looked to Luke for help in a last-ditch effort, but the Jedi simply shrugged. He slumped leaned back in his chair, hands cradling his neck and ankle crossed over his knee, while he watched his brother-in-law get the punishment he deserved.

___“Oh, come on!”_ _ _

__

*

Compared to lunch’s theatrics, dinner was downright dreary. Luke and Leia had ensured that Han would be apologizing to the Mandalorian first thing in the morning – if he hadn’t in fact scared him off with his outburst, that is.

The children were rather somber as well, Grogu, much like his father, being absent for the rest of the day. It was only thanks to Finn’s question of whether they had any food in the guest room that Luke realized he hadn’t brought the Mandalorian his usual plate of food after lunch. Guilt shot through Luke’s chest like an arrow, the thought of Grogu starving and miserable and the Mandalorian too ashamed to leave his room to ask for food fueling him as he put together two plates for their guests and stormed out of the dining room.

 _ _ _Gonna go take care of your knight in shining beskar, Mr. Prince?___ Leia asked him through their Force link as he speed-walked through the empty hallways.

 _ _ _I don’t see anyone else volunteering,___ Luke quipped back.

___Probably because you’re the only one he’d be willing to see right now._ _ _

Luke huffed. Leia was right. The Mandalorian, whilst already integrating himself into their mismatched family with more ease than he gave himself credit for, would most likely be unwilling to open his door to anyone who came knocking, no matter how good their intentions.

 _ _ _Am I really the exception?___ Luke thought to himself, realizing too late that his connection to Leia was still open.

___Only one way to find out, Loverboy._ _ _

Luke clucked his tongue, skipping up a single flight of stairs. ___Please don’t call me that.___

___Alright, fine, Prince Luke._ _ _

___Not a Prince._ _ _

___Might as well be the way Mando ogles you._ _ _

Luke faltered, barely ten paces away from the sleeping chambers. ___What’s that supposed to mean?___

Luke could feel Leia rolling her eyes at him in frustration despite the great distance between them.

___You really are clueless when it comes to this sort of stuff, aren’t you?_ _ _

___Leia, what do you –_ _ _

You best hurry before the kid starts having a hunger tantrum.

Luke huffed with resignation. Fine, but this conversation isn’t over.

Oh, far from it, Leia agreed before their connection was closed off.

Luke’s shoulders drooped a little as he neared the Mandalorian’s room. He desperately wanted to scrub a hand through his bangs out of nervousness, but both hands were occupied with plates piled high with food.

Luke kicked the door lightly with his foot, making his presence known.

He could hear the sounds of someone shuffling inside the room, however, there was no indication of anyone nearing to come open the door.

“Mando, it’s me. Luke,” Luke announced. “I’ve brought you and Grogu some dinner. I – I can leave it on the step and walk away if you’d prefer not to see me?”

There was a tense moment of silence, Luke holding his breath, ear nearly pressed to the door as he waited. When he heard the quick stride of boots crossing the floor, he managed to pull back just in time to watch the door slide open, the Mandalorian pinning him to the spot with that powerful gaze of his.

“Hi,” Luke squeaked.

“Hello…”

Luke wavered before offering the plates up. “I brought food. I’ve also got some of Grogu’s favourite biscuits.” He indicated the box tucked under his arm.

The Mandalorian hummed non-committedly as he took the plates from Luke’s hands.

Luke wilted.

“I’ll just drop this off and go –”

“Would you like to come in – oh.”

The two men startled at the other’s words. Luke could feel his mood brightening. “You don’t mind?”

“I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t,” the Mandalorian replied. With nothing more than a nod towards his room, the Mandalorian turned and disappeared from the doorway, expecting Luke to follow. He did, the door sliding shut behind him.

The guest room wasn’t any different from Luke’s, just perhaps a little barer, less lived in. While Luke’s bookshelf held an eclectic collection of ancient Jedi texts, adventure pulp fiction and romance novels, the Mandalorian’s was completely empty, merely a skeleton with no heart or soul. The windowsill in Luke’s room held a small collection of cacti he’d been fostering from some of his travels to more desert-like planets, while the Mandalorian’s was clean of any dirt smudges or so much as a speck of dust. At the foot of the Mandalorian’s bed lay no chest of curios nor the quilted blanket Luke had managed to salvage from his burnt bedroom back on Tatooine.

You would think upon first stepping inside that no one had touched it in years if it weren’t for the Grogu-sized lump wriggling about underneath the bed sheets and the beskar spear propped up in the corner.

Luke approached the bed while the Mandalorian placed the plates on the dresser, lifting up the sheet and ducking his head underneath it to be welcomed by a beaming Grogu.

“Gaboo!”

“Hello to you too,” Luke chuckled.

Grogu lifted his arms expectantly, Luke picking him up with ease.

“Hum?”

“No, no, not until you’ve had dinner,” Luke chastised, trying to keep the box of cookies out of Grogu’s reach.

“It’s alright, he can have one.”

Luke swivelled around to find the Mandalorian watching them. His head was tilted just slightly to one side, arms crossed loosely in front of his chest.

“Are you sure?” Luke asked.

The Mandalorian nodded, gesturing to the bed.

Luke sat down, placing Grogu in his lap so his hands were free.

“Patience, padawan,” Luke chuckled as Grogu tried to open the box himself.

The Mandalorian joined them, bedframe creaking under his and his heavy armour’s combined weight. He kept a small gap between himself and Luke.

“Padawan?”

“Uh, it means student,” Luke explained, tips of his ears burning at the Mandalorian’s close proximity.

Makers, pull yourself together.

“Jedi thing?” The Mandalorian surmised.

Luke snorted softly. “Yeah, it’s a Jedi thing.”

Box of cookies finally opened, Luke dug inside the foil packaging, unearthing a large cookie. It was shaped as a swirl in bright blue and orange, Grogu cooing as he plucked the cookie from Luke’s hand with the Force and zipped it straight into his mouth.

The Mandalorian chortled, watching his son devour the cookie in two bites. “He must really like those.”

“They’re his favourite.”

“Hup!”

Both men looked down to see Grogu offering a cookie up to his father expectantly.

“He wants you to try it,” Luke explained.

The Mandalorian hesitated before gently taking the cookie from his son.

“I can leave –” Luke started then tapered off as he watched the Mandalorian tilt the bottom of his helmet up. He only lifted it high enough to unveil his lips, plopping the cookie in his mouth and chewing consideringly. As quickly as he’d lifted it, the helmet was put back in place, taking with it the hint of stubble dotted with blue and orange crumbs and plush pink lips curled in a shy smile.

“It’s good, kiddo,” the Mandalorian said, having swallowed the treat.

Grogu clapped his hands, burbling happily from his father’s positive review.

Luke felt frozen to the spot. It had been so quick, a blink-and-you’ll-miss-it moment, but the Mandalorian had still willingly lifted his helmet in his presence. Warmth pooled low into his stomach as he pictured those plush lips, a wobbly smile, bright brown eyes –

“Babu!”

Luke startled, looking down to see Grogu offering him a cookie as well.

“Sorry, little one,” Luke said, shaking his head free of his strange thoughts. He took the proffered cookie, making it spin in the air for Grogu’s entertainment before taking a bite. Orange zest and butter overwhelmed his tastebuds and he found himself humming in delight.

“These are actually pretty good, aren’t they?” Luke looked to the Mandalorian only to find him already staring at Luke. Luke’s ears burned at the realization.

“Yes, delicious,” the Mandalorian murmured.

Luke swallowed thickly, gently closing himself off from Grogu’s inquisitive prodding through the Force.

“I should leave you two to eat,” Luke announced, standing up and gently depositing Grogu into his father’s lap.

The Mandalorian looked like he wanted to argue then seemed to think better of it.

“Thank you, for bringing dinner.”

“You’re welcome,” Luke murmured, unable to meet either of their gazes as he rounded the bed and started for the door.

___“Jetii.”_ _ _

Luke stopped, his hand about to press the release for the sliding door. He snuck a glance over his shoulder to see the Mandalorian and Grogu watching him intently.

“Sleep well.”

“Y-you too,” Luke stammered, offering a wobbly smile before tripping out the door.

He couldn’t stop playing their conversation over and over again in his mind as he walked the short distance to his own room. He’d just shut the door, leaning back against it heavily with a relieved sigh when he noticed the figure by the windowsill.

Luke’s lightsaber was alight in his hand almost instantly. He was about to take the first step, saber raised and ready for a fight when the figure waved their hands up in surrender.

“It’s just me!”

Luke sighed in relief, putting his lightsaber away. “Makers, Leia. Warn a guy, would ya?”

“Sorry, sorry,” Leia said, stepping closer to Luke. Now that his eyes had adjusted to the minimal lighting the moonlight provided, he could see her more clearly – her heart-shaped face, those bright intelligent eyes, pink lips tilted in the corner.

The Mandalorian’s lips had looked as enticing as he remembered, the corner’s curling as he bit into his son’s favourite treat.

Luke shook his head slightly. Leia was giving him an assessing look.

“So, what did he have to say?” she questioned.

Luke made himself busy, avoiding Leia’s gaze as he unclipped his lightsaber and placed it on his nightstand before grabbing a comfortable change of clothes.

“Not much,” he replied, shucking off his dress shirt and replacing it with his thin white sleep shirt.

Leia snorted. “So the usual.”

Luke sat on the bed, beginning to undo the buckles on his boots. “He didn’t seem upset or anything.”

“You didn’t ask?”

Luke faltered before continuing his unbuckling, kicking off one shoe and then the other. “I got distracted.”

He could feel the smugness coming off Leia in waves. He sighed, finally turning to face her. “Not like that.”

“Like what?” Leia asked, the picture of innocence.

“You know what,” Luke grumbled, irritation glinting neon green in the corners of his vision. “I brought Grogu’s favourite cookies and he shared them with me and the Mandalorian, okay?”

“Wait, he took off the helmet?” Leia asked, smugness replaced by confusion. She came and sat beside him, looking imploringly at him.

Luke scrubbed a hand through his hair, making the golden tufts stand up in all directions. “No, he just lifted it enough to take a bite.”

“Still, that’s kinda big, isn’t it?”

“I don’t know, Leia!” Luke exclaimed then immediately winced at his outburst. He groaned, hanging his head in his hands, elbows on his knees. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

Leia’s hand instantly came to rest on his back, drawing soothing circles as she spoke quietly to him. “What makes you think there’s something wrong with you?”

“I think about him all the time. I – I act like such an idiot when I’m alone with him. Whenever I get a new letter from him, I smile for hours after I’ve read it no matter how short it is. And I can’t stop wondering –”

“What?” Leia prompted gently.

___I can’t stop wondering what it might be like to kiss him._ _ _

“Oh, Luke,” Leia sighed, sounding fondly exasperated. “You’ve got a crush, there’s nothing wrong with that.”

“But I’ve never – I don’t – I’ve never felt this way before, Leia. I don’t usually get this worked up about people. I – I thought I –” he tapered off, too ashamed to finish his sentence.

“What did you think?”

Luke bit his bottom lip, shoulders hunching as he whispered, “I thought I was broken.”

Leia’s hand stilled, his sister stiffening at his defeated tone.

“Who the kriff made you believe such a thing and where can I find them?”

Luke gave a wet chuckle, twisting his head in his hands to meet Leia’s gaze. She was furious, nostrils flaring, eyes burning brighter than the flames of hell. She looked about two seconds away from grabbing Luke’s lightsaber and wreaking havoc upon whoever had wronged her brother.

“No one specifically,” Luke admitted. “It’s… it’s kinda just always been the insinuation whenever people find out I don’t… don’t really want to…” Luke made aborted gestures with his hands.

“Have sex?” Leia filled in, blunt and less squeamish about the subject.

“Yeah, that,” Luke mumbled.

Leia hummed thoughtfully, the tension in Luke’s shoulders tightening the longer she went without saying anything.

“I know it’s weird –” Luke started.

“It’s not weird,” Leia insisted. “Sure, it doesn’t fit most people’s expectations but that doesn’t make you broken, Luke.”

Luke huffed a short, humourless breath. “It sure feels like it.”

“Look at me.”

Luke didn’t. Leia clicked her tongue, gripping Luke’s chin gently, but firmly, in hand, and turning his attention to her.

“You are not broken, and you are just as deserving of love as anyone else.”

There was nothing but kindness and honesty in her eyes. It made Luke’s chest ache.

“Leia, I –”

“Shhh, it’s okay,” she murmured, pulling him into a hug.

Luke tucked his face into the crook of her neck, holding her close. The sweet smell of her perfume was calming, her fingers combing through his hair methodically. He could probably fall asleep like this if his mind wasn’t buzzing with thoughts of kind brown eyes and his sister’s words.

“I’m scared he’ll want things I can’t give,” Luke confessed on a whisper of a breath.

Leia pulled back just far enough to meet him eye to eye. She cupped his face in her small, soft hands, holding him as if he were the most precious thing in the world.

“If he’s unwilling to put your comfort above his lust then he’s not worth it,” she said.

“I want him to be, though.”

Leia said nothing, kissing his forehead tenderly and holding him close once more.

___Makers, how I want him to be._ _ _

__

*

__

Much to everyone’s relief, the Mandalorian and Grogu joined them for breakfast the next morning.

As Leia and Luke had instructed, Han bowed his head low and apologized about his behaviour the night before.

“I’m a bit of an idiot when it comes to old grudges,” he muttered, glaring at Luke and Leia out of the corner of his eye while they offered him a thumbs up for reciting them word for word.

“It’s alright,” the Mandalorian said. “There’s really no need to apologize.”

“Oh, I insist,” Han said, still bowed, words gritted through his teeth. The children were giggling at this point, Leia trying to hide her amusement behind a cough. Chewie didn’t bother trying to hide how entertained he was by all this.

The Mandalorian and Grogu shared a look, silently communicating as if they were a jury deciding Han’s fate. Grogu gave a small nod and that seemed to appease the Mandalorian.

“You’re forgiven.”

“Thank farrik for that!” Han cried, straightening up. He gave the Mandalorian a clap on the shoulder before he stalked over to Leia, wrapping an arm around her waist. “You wanna tell me what you find so funny to my face, your highness?”

“I have no clue what you’re talking about,” Leia replied breezily. Han bent down to give her a kiss, the twins crying “Ew!” while Finn just watched on with a happy smile. The Mandalorian had placed a hand over Grogu’s eyes to protect his innocence, Grogu trying to move it to get a better look at the drama with little success.

“Alright, lovebirds,” Luke said, trying to hold back the jealous curl in his stomach as Leia and Han parted, smiling brightly at one another. “I don’t know about you, but I’m starving.”

Chewie roared in agreement and with that, they settled down for breakfast, everything back to normal.

(If Luke kept finding his gaze drawn to the Mandalorian, that was his business and his alone.)

*

__

The Mandalorian begins to form a routine during his stay at the palace.

First, he and Grogu would meet Luke and the others at breakfast. Once Grogu was fed Luke would take him to his study to begin his lessons for the day while the Mandalorian took his breakfast in his room. Having eaten, he’d then join Luke and Grogu later, Luke walking him through whatever exercise he and Grogu were working on that day.

The Mandalorian watched attentively as Grogu began lifting some of Luke’s heavier books and knick-knacks from around his study, creating a slowly turning circle of objects orbiting around him, Grogu seated in the center.

“He’s gotten pretty good at that,” the Mandalorian said with evident awe.

They watched as Grogu carefully replaced all the objects back to where they’d come from, re-shelving books and angling statues and vases before resting them on their pedestals.

“He’s progressing rather quickly, quicker than I thought he would,” Luke admitted with pride. “I’d like to move onto more complex exercises soon, however, we don’t really have the space here. I want to give Grogu a space where he can be completely himself without having to hide his powers. Someplace wide and open, freeing. It’s what he deserves after being hidden for so long.”

“I agree,” the Mandalorian said. He bent down, picking up Grogu and settling him on his hip before facing Luke. “If you’re still willing, I can try to help you find a planet that will serve your purposes?”

Something fluttered in Luke’s chest, the tips of his ears burning. “I-I’d appreciate it.”

The Mandalorian nodded. “Let me drop him off with the kids and then I’ll join you.”

Luke nodded, trying to keep his voice from shaking as he said, “Sounds good.”

He released a flustered sigh once the door was closed. He leaned back against his desk, legs suddenly feeling unstable.

“Oh Makers, I’m done for…” he murmured, scrubbing a hand through his hair.

He kept himself busy by bringing up the palace’s star charts, checking which planets he’d already deemed unsuitable in his leather journal.

“You have terrible handwriting.”

Luke startled, punching his would-be attacker only for a sharp pain to erupt through his knuckles and up his arm. He hissed, clutching his right hand to his chest.

Somehow, Luke had become so absorbed in his work than he hadn’t noticed the Mandalorian returning to his study. Nor the five times he’d called Luke’s name. Nor when he’d come up right behind Luke to read over his shoulder.

And I’m supposed to be a Jedi, aware of every living being through the Force, Luke thought derisively.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Luke wheezed, avoiding the Mandalorian’s gaze. His cheeks were flushed from embarrassment, pain lacing through his hand and causing it to throb slightly. “That’s really quite the suit of armour you’ve got.”

“Beskar,” the Mandalorian said, rapping a knuckle against his chest plate right where Luke had attempted to punch him. There wasn’t so much as a scuff mark to show for his efforts. “It’s quite durable.”

Luke laughed weakly, flexing his right hand and circling his wrist, trying to banish the last of the pain away. “I’ve noticed.”

Before he could object, the Mandalorian had taken his right hand in his own, inspecting it.

“Such a powerful punch, your hand should be broken,” he remarked.

“It’s not real.”

The Mandalorian looked up, head tilted slightly in question.

“It’s a prosthetic. A pretty good one, too. It’s connected to my nerves sys –” Luke sucked in a sharp breath when the Mandalorian removed his glove for him. “-tem…” he finished lamely.

The Mandalorian, either ignoring his discomfort or simply oblivious to it, ran a finger along Luke’s palm lines. It slowly trailed up until it reached his wrist where his shirt cuff hid the rest of the prosthetic.

“May I?” the Mandalorian asked.

“S-sure,” Luke stammered, unsure what exactly he was giving permission for.

The Mandalorian unbuttoned the two fastenings at his wrist deftly, folding Luke’s sleeve up to his elbow to reveal the defined line where his arm ended, and his prosthetic began. From a distance and to the untrained eye, one would be unable to tell it was a prosthetic. However, upon closer inspection and if one knew to look, one could easily mark the differences – the prosthetic’s ‘skin’ being a slightly lighter shade than his natural skin tone, the light spattering of freckles evident on his left hand nowhere to be seen on his right, the skin clear and nearly faultless. Luke could vaguely remember having a beauty mark on the knuckle of his right thumb, a sudden feeling of loss overwhelming him at the thought.

The cool air of his study hit his bare skin, gooseflesh erupting along his forearm.

“How did it happen?” the Mandalorian asked, voice low. There was something indecipherable in his tone, his aura not giving anything away.

“I lost it in a fight. With Darth Vadar. Lightsabers can cut through literally anything like its tissue paper, including skin and bone.”

“Not beskar.”

Luke startled, their gazes matching as he frowned in question.

“Your sabers cannot penetrate beskar.”

“That’s impossible,” Luke argued.

The Mandalorian shrugged. “Moff Gideon used something akin to your lightsaber against me. My armour withstood it’s bite.”

“Moff Gideon wielded a lightsaber?”

“Of sorts…” the Mandalorian said, suddenly sounding unsure. Nervous sparks of blue fluttered around him. “It’s known as the Darksaber.”

“I’ve never heard of such a weapon.”

“Neither had I until Bo-Katan finally relayed its true power.” The Mandalorian sighed, suddenly sounding bone tired. “I wish she had warned me sooner of its significance before I won it off Gideon.”

“You mean you have it with you, here?”

The Mandalorian nodded. His free hand gestured to his weapon’s belt and sure enough, hanging against his right hip was the hilt of a lightsaber, easily recognizable and yet unlike any Jedi design he’d ever seen. Where his lightsaber’s hilt was cylindrical in shape, the Darksaber had a more rectangular design, deep lines etched into the strange, silvery metal.

“I am told it was created by a Mandalorian belonging to the Vizsla Clan. He was the first ever Mandalorian Jedi,” the Mandalorian explained. “It became a symbol to help unify my people during war and has since been wielded only by the ruler of Mandalore. The one who possesses the Darksaber possesses the right to rule over Mandalore. Somehow Gideon got his hands on it and I just had to go and win it off him.”

“Wait, then you –”

“I wish for no such fate,” The Mandalorian cut in, voice tense and stricken. “Gideon used my ignorance of its significance against me. Bo-Katan Kryze is its rightful owner, however, she refuses to take it from me. It can only be won through battle.”

“So why not battle and yield?”

“That’s what I suggested, but she’s stubborn. She will only agree to battle me for it when I mean it, when I will fight to keep it.”

“But you don’t want it…”

“So, we are at a stalemate.”

Luke’s chest ached for the man before him. He may still not know much about the Mandalorian but from what he’d learned and could parse, he truly was a man of honour and tradition. Stubborn but not unreasonable, kind and gentle to those who deserve such treatment. A man who was willing to lay down his life and infiltrate an Imperialist light cruiser to save his son. A man who did not wish for trouble or hardship but always seemed unnecessarily burdened with them all the same so as not to inflict it upon others.

“Mando… I’m so sorry.”

The Mandalorian shook his head, his grip tightening on Luke’s wrist. Luke had nearly forgotten he was still cradling it in his hands, warm leather rubbing soothing circles into his aching knuckles.

“It’s nothing for you to be sorry about. It’s my burden, and I must learn to bear it.”

Luke frowned. “Are you not worried about others who are unfit to rule who might challenge you for it?”

“The thought has crossed my mind, however so far I’ve remained unchallenged.”

“Do you know how to wield it for when you are?”

“No.”

“I could teach you,” Luke said, startling himself with the eagerness of his statement.

The Mandalorian’s fingers paused, grip slackening on Luke’s wrist.

“I don’t want you to become involved in my stupid mistakes.”

“I want to help,” Luke insisted. “In small part because it is my duty as a Jedi Knight but largely and most importantly because it is my duty as your friend.”

“You… you consider me your friend?” the Mandalorian asked, sounding as if such a thing were preposterous, unthinkable.

“Of course,” Luke said without a smidge of hesitation.

The Mandalorian shuffled his weight from one foot to the other, gaze averted to the floor. “I am not used to having… friends. Enemies and allies yes, but friends…”

Luke, feeling bold by the need to show this man that he was more than worthy of friendship, stepped closer, barely an inch of space between them as he adjusted his grip so he could hold the Mandalorian’s hands in his own.

“You don’t have to carry this weight alone,” Luke said, voice low but firm. “Let me help you.”

The Mandalorian considered him a moment, Luke’s heart racing at their close proximity but still he refused to back down.

“Grogu should be your first priority,” the Mandalorian argued, though Luke swore he heard his voice waver.

“And he will be. But I can train two students at once. I’m not that bad at multitasking, despite what Leia might have to say on the matter.”

“You are surprisingly stubborn,” the Mandalorian whispered. “You’d make a good Mandalorian.”

“And with your skills, I am sure I can easily guide you into wielding the Darksaber as a Jedi might.”

At that moment, Luke swore he could feel their eyes connect even through the Mandalorian’s dark-tinted glass of his visor.

The Mandalorian sighed, although it almost sounded fond. “What am I going to do with you?”

“What do you –”

The Mandalorian stepped away, gently tugging his hands out of Luke’s grasp. Luke suddenly felt a chill overcome him; the warmth provided from being so close to the Mandalorian now depleting the more distance he put between them.

“I will take you up on your offer.”

Luke did a double-take. “I – wait, really?”

“Yes,” the Mandalorian said. “But first we must find a planet for your school. Grogu will always come first, but I suppose I wouldn’t argue to you teaching me as well if it allows me to stay close to my son.”

___Right. If it meant being with Grogu, of course he’d say yes._ _ _

Biting back his disappointment, Luke pushed down his sleeve, redoing the buttons as he neared his desk once more.

“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s find ourselves a planet!”

____ _ _

*

____ _ _

It took the rest of the Mandalorian’s stay for them to finally find something promising.

Once Grogu was finished with his lessons for the day and dropped off in Finn and the twins’ care, Luke and the Mandalorian would spend their afternoons scowering through their star charts, cross-referencing the secluded, unchartered planets the Mandalorian had come across on his travels with Luke’s criteria.

They were obviously looking for a place not known by many, habitable, but not obviously so, with fresh water and plenty of cover to keep the school hidden from plain sight. Luke would have preferred to refurbish an old Jedi temple but feared it might be too obvious. It would end up being the first place pursuers might look if word got around about the school and its unique inhabitants.

“I don’t know about Jedi temples, but I do remember coming across this old building on… Stars, where was it.”

The Mandalorian scrolled through his personal hologram star chart, images of planets, moons and stars flashing by in a blur of blue before he suddenly stopped.

“There.”

Luke, having abandoned the map he was looking at, came up beside the Mandalorian, squinting at the name labelled below the planet.

“Suraksha?”

The Mandalorian nodded, zooming in on the planet. Characteristics popped up alongside it in shorthand notes that Luke couldn’t parse.

The Mandalorian read them out for him. “Located on the fringes of the Outer Rim, it’s a terrestrial dwarf planet that’s often mistaken for a moon. Plenty of fresh water with sparse groupings of small islands. The one I found the old building on was this one.”

The Mandalorian tapped a jagged rectangular-shaped piece of land, the map zooming in again.

Luke released a gasp upon seeing the images popping up alongside it. Huge spans of grassy outcroppings connected the fresh-water beaches to endless spans of thick forestry. As the Mandalorian moved across the map in search of the building, murmuring to himself, more images kept popping up.

Stunning copses of trees well over three hundred feet tall. Moss-covered stones framing crystal clear streams. Endless glades of tall grass bending and waving in the wind. And then the building appeared.

It was ancient and well-weathered with vines creeping up crumbling walls, strange markings carved into its surfaces. Endless tunnels and winding corridors lead into humongous rooms that could easily work as banquet halls and sparring spaces. Smaller rooms popped up as well, windows empty of any glass panes allowing in ample sunlight, highlighting the stunning mosaic murals decorating the walls. There were even designated washrooms where a stream had been designed to run through the room along the bottom of one wall, providing ever-flowing fresh water.

It would need a bit of work, with a lot of improvements to make sure it was safe to live in and fortified against terrible weather and unwanted visitors alike. But Luke could already picture himself teaching a class in the spacious hall where small square windows high up near the ceiling allow patches of golden sunlight to dapple the floor. Could see round tables laden with a colourful range of dishes and filled to the brim with chattering students as they talked about their days over dinner. Was already figuring out how to best clean up the stunning courtyard that held an old, abandoned fishpond to welcome visiting parents and new students.

“Are there any dangerous creatures in the surrounding woods?” Luke asked, eyes glued to the images in front of him.

“I did come across a large Nexu-like creature that travels in small packs of twos and threes,” the Mandalorian said. “However, if you win their trust, they can be very loyal and as long as you don’t mess with their territories, they’ll leave you alone.”

“How do you know?” Luke asked, finally tearing his gaze away from the map to look up at the Mandalorian. He’d been right in his estimation. The Mandalorian was only two inches taller than him, however, he still presented a solid, commanding figure, with his broad shoulders and chin held high.

“I’m told I’m good with animals,” the Mandalorian replied.

There was a story there, waiting to be unravelled. Luke left it for now, his excitement upon finally finding a potential base for his school overtaking him. He could feel his exhilaration thrumming through his veins, _ _ _ _his body telling him to _go now, must see, must do, build now._____

“So, what do you think?” the Mandalorian asked. By his tone, Luke could guess he already knew the answer.

He grinned. “I think we’ve found it.”

The Mandalorian nodded, murmuring, “This is the Way.”

“This is the Way,” Luke mirrored in agreement, grin turning into something softer.

____ _ _

*

**FROM: LUKE SKYWALKER**

_Mando, I’ve only been at The Location for an hour, but I couldn’t not sit down and write to you. It is perfect, without a doubt. I’m no artist but I’ve begun drawing out some plans for the improvements we’d need to be done before the space can be deemed livable – I’ll be sure to show them to you upon your next visit. Leia is still busy with the finer details, but she says she should be able to get the funding for it once the Senate has given their blessing. I think you and I both know she won’t take no for an answer so it’s not a matter of if but when we get the funding to start the building process. _

_I know you’re not fond of them but using droids for the building work and then wiping any traces of The Location from their memory chips seems like the safest option compared to trusting a large group of workmen (and indeed a large group will be needed to get this place up and running to the standard I’m aiming for) with such an important secret._

_Leia informs me that Grogu misses you dearly and can’t wait to see you again. How is your current job going? From what you told me it’s a rather big bounty up for grabs. I’d wish you luck, but I know you don’t need it._

_May the Force be with you._

_All my best, Luke_

**FROM: MANDALORIAN**

_Luke, it’s good to hear from you. I’m glad The Location is living up to your expectations. I’m interested to see what all you have planned to improve the space. I have full faith your sister will get the full funds and then some in no time._

_You’re right, I’m not fond of droids but you do make a good argument. As long as I don’t have to interact with them too much, I’m sure it’ll be fine._

_I miss him as well, also the twins and Finn. I hate to admit it, but it seems the little womp rats have grown on me. I’m glad to know Grogu’s managed to secure such a good group of friends. Makers know he deserves to just be a kid sometimes after what he’s been through._

_The job started off rocky however I’m pretty sure I’m close to nabbing the guy. It all depends on this next contact I’m paying a visit to in Nevarro. You might remember her; she was on the Imp ship for Grogu’s rescue mission. I have a feeling you two would get along._

_Good luck with the rest of your visit and try not to get eaten by the local fauna._

_– Mando_

**FROM: LUKE SKYWALKER**

_Mando, honestly your faith in me in not getting eaten by overgrown house cats is insulting. I promise you I don’t get into nearly as much trouble as Leia would have you believe. Compared to Han’s track record I’m practically a novice when it comes to getting into trouble._

_Grogu was rather happy to see me upon my return to the palace before he realised he wouldn’t get to shirk off his lessons like Leia has no doubt allowed – she argues otherwise but I know she hasn’t built up the same level of resistance I have against Grogu’s ‘You’ll Do As I Want’ face – again, you probably know the face I’m talking about._

_Honestly, with how fast he’s progressing, the improvements on The Location can’t start soon enough. Oh! Speaking of, Leia’s just told me we got the go-ahead from the Senate! They don’t know the exact purpose of the project, just that it’s extremely important and needs to be kept under wraps. That’s all the information they’ve been given really. How Leia manages to convince a group of stuffy old reps in frilly collars to do as she says I’ll never know._

_I remember the group of women from our first meeting on the ship rather well, though I don’t know exactly who you might be referring to from your rescue party. Whether it be the two rather hostile Mandalorians, the sharpshooting assassin or the ex-shock trooper. Honestly, by what I witnessed of their handiwork I’d be honoured to meet any of them. They seemed like more than outstanding warriors who were picked perfectly for the task at hand._

_I had planned on writing more but I’ve just been informed that a very important game of hide and seek is about to commence and I promised the kids I’d partake this time around._

_Stay safe out there and may the Force be with you._

_All my best, Luke_

**FROM: MANDALORIAN**

_Luke, if you’re honestly comparing those bantha-sized carnivores to overgrown house cats you are seriously mistaken and perhaps more than ‘occasionally troublesome’ as Leia puts it. She also tells me to tell you that you put Han’s track record to shame. Should I be worried?_

_I know exactly which face you’re talking about and honestly, I don’t blame your sister. I still find it extremely hard to tell him no 99% of the time._

_I’m happy, but not surprised, to hear Leia secured the funding, though it happened much faster and with less bumps in the road than I anticipated. Aren’t those stuffy old reps in frilly collars supposed to represent the New Republic’s best and brightest?_

_I was referring to the ex-shock trooper – tall, tree trunks for thighs, could probably crush your skull beneath the heel of her boot and you’d thank her for it. Cara’s saved my neck in more close calls than I can count at this point. I think you two would get along perhaps a little too well. You seem to have the same sense of humour (aka teasing me relentlessly and without mercy). Somehow most of the women I’ve become well-acquainted with and consider allies as of late always manage to hold their own in a gunfight – or any fight for that matter. I can confidently add your sister to that list after watching your impromptu duel during my last visit. Are you sure she’s not a fully trained Jedi? She seems like she could certainly teach me a thing or two about how to use a saber. And reading over what I just wrote I realise now how wrong that sounds. Please ignore that and don’t tell Leia. I would never wish to be at the receiving end of your sister’s wrath._

_Tell Grogu I’ll see him soon and that I have a gift for him next time I come to visit._

_~~Sincerely yours~~ _

_– Mando_

**FROM: LUKE SKYWALKER**

_Oh Makers above please don’t tell me you’ve been talking to my sister behind my back. She’s telling you nothing but lies and deceits to make me look bad! Grogu is more than safe in my care, I swear on my life._

_Forgive my choice of words but in my humble opinion, most senators (and any others belonging to the upper classes) tend to be power-hungry fat cats who care about nothing more than the latest fashion trend and what’s for dessert. There are the rare few who do not fit this description and are actually decent people however they are too few and far between for my liking. My vision of these scaly senators may be skewed due to my, plainly, fiery hate for the countless social events I’ve had to endure in their company. There’s only so much mindless small talk one can fake-smile through before one feels the need to leap out of the nearest window._

_And now I’ve been angry typing for the last twenty minutes and my thumbs are starting to hurt. Great. Sorry for the rambling. As you can probably tell, this is something I have a very strong opinion of._

_This Cara sounds like an absolute delight! I simply must meet her. Perhaps she could join us one evening for dinner whilst you’re visiting? We have plenty of space for extra guests – too much space really. If she is worried about her being a deserter, I can assure you she won’t be held liable by my sister or anyone else in the palace. She is obviously someone dear to you and Grogu, which means she is nothing short of highly respectable and trustworthy – or at the very least extremely loyal to her select few which is admirable in itself. ~~Plus I’d just really like the chance to finally have someone on my side rather than being the one ganged up upon.~~_

_Honestly, after reading your description of your group of female allies I found myself quaking just a bit in my boots. If they’re half as fearsome as Leia, then they truly must be a wonder to behold._

_No, Leia is not a fully trained Jedi which obviously makes you wonder just how powerful she could be if she chose not to end her training. However, I’ll always respect her wishes in terminating her training rather than follow the path I did. Makers know she doesn’t need a lightsaber to make a room full of people bow at her feet._

_(I’ll pretend I didn’t read that Specific Sentence you’re referring to because yes, it sounds wrong. Very wrong. Whether Leia finds out perhaps depends on how nice you are to me the next time you pay us a visit.)_

_Grogu replied to your message with a very apt “Abu!” which, roughly translated, means “Can’t wait!” He and I are both equally eager to see what this gift might be. Could you give us a hint?_

_May the Force be with you._

_All the best, Luke_

**FROM: MANDALORIAN**

_I am 100% talking about you to your sister behind your back and, as Leia so aptly put it, “There ain’t nothin’ you can do about it. Ha ha.”_

_Despite the many, many stories I have been told that back up your sister’s claims of just how much of a super magnet you are for trouble, I do know Grogu is safe in your hands. ~~I would trust my life in those hands. And maybe even my~~_

_I’ll admit, I’m rather surprised about your opinion towards the senators and yet equally not at the same time. I think a part of me, the part that still struggles to trust the New Republic to help when help’s most needed, believed that you’d be reaping the rewards of being their (excuse the phrase) ‘golden poster boy’ as Cara puts it. However, the much larger and more sensible part of me, the part of me that’s gotten to know ~~and care for~~ the Luke Skywalker who guards my son with his life, who always manages to put others before him and sees right through people’s baseless claims of wanting what’s best when really all they wish for is more power, can perfectly connect you to your fairly just opinion of the upper classes. I’ve had to attend a couple of such events myself on the job and can safely say I’d much rather prefer sitting at your family’s table and listening to their wonderful stories than spend a minute longer than I have to in the company of the Galaxy’s so-called ‘finest’. _

_I’ve told you before, you could write a novel and I’d happily read it. There is no need to apologize for your ‘rambling’. If I didn’t like reading what you have to say I wouldn’t answer your letters at all._

_Cara is many things; I don’t know if a delight is one of them. I’d have to ask her if she’d be able to get time off work to pay a visit, and obviously only if it is alright with the rest of your family. I’ll let her know of your assurances and get back to you. She is dear to me, not that I’d ever admit that aloud. Again, Cara is many things. I don’t know if respectable is one of them. Trustworthy and loyal though? Without a doubt. Hers is company hard-earned but well worth the work. And yes, Cara and her counterparts are certainly more than half as fearsome as Leia and truly are a wonder to behold in battle._

_I commend you for respecting your sister’s choice not to follow in your footsteps in becoming a Jedi Knight. I don’t know how I would feel about the subject if I were the one in your place. Something I have noticed after these last few months of us becoming more acquainted is that the Jedi Order of old and the Creed of the Death Watch (my old tribe) share many qualities. Both are rather strict in their teachings and beliefs, where if one tries to challenge the carefully cultivated path laid out by those before them, they are ostracized or considered unworthy of what their practices promise their more devout followers. One such belief for my tribe was the removal of our helmets in front of any of those who were not part of our clan. I’ll admit, growing up with such strict social rules and expectations coincided with my more… introverted personality. It’s something obvious to those who get to know me that I don’t really speak about aloud. Maybe that’s why I didn’t argue too much against our beliefs, and still believe in it with my full heart and soul. However, there have been instances where I have broken my Creed for Grogu – one of which you witnessed. A year ago, I never would have thought it possible but now I know my son will always come first, even above my Creed._

_I have done some inquiring about the Jedi since allowing you to take Grogu on as your charge. From what I’ve been told, Jedi used to take Force-sensitive children away from their families and did not favour fostering attachments. I found this surprising considering the lengths you’ve gone to allow me to still see my son (of which I’m very grateful). Perhaps we are more alike than I initially thought._

_You’re becoming rather good at translating Grogu-speak, I’ll admit I’m impressed – unless of course, you used the Force in which case I take it back because that’s cheating. I’ll give one hint: it has something to do with our Clan._

_~~I hold you in my thoughts~~ _

_~~Yours truly~~ _

_~~Yours~~ _

_– Mando_

**FROM: LUKE SKYWALKER**

_Mando, firstly I just want to say I’m rather honoured. I think that’s the most you’ve ever said and/or written at once. I am so honoured that I will ignore the fact that you’re in cahoots with my sister and seem to be plotting with her to eternally make me look bad._

_I believe part of my distaste towards the snootier beings of the upper classes I have met on Coruscant is due to my humbler upbringing on my aunt and uncle’s farm. I did not grow up wanting on Tatooine. My aunt and uncle were good, hard-working people who cared for me as if I were their own son. Uncle Owen could be a little rough around the edges, but he still cared deeply, even if he didn’t always show it. They did not deserve the end they were met with – they were killed by Imperial stormtroopers, our home burnt down to the ground. I still blame myself for not being there to protect them but at the time I was still untrained and probably would not have been much help. I do still find myself missing Uncle Owen’s dry wit and Aunt Beru’s cooking when I’m feeling more nostalgic._

_I think one thing I’ll definitely enjoy about staying at the school is that I won’t be required to attend as many of these events than if I were to remain at the palace. Although, I will miss my family terribly. These last five years with them have been some of the best in my life._

_When you went to those high-class events for a job, did you end up having to dance to get closer to your mark? I must admit I find the image rather intriguing, but it also makes me wonder if you know any dances. Leia had to teach me the Perbazian quick step for one such occasion and suffice to say, I ended up causing my partner and I to dive head-first into the punch bowl. Since then, I’ve sworn off dancing, at least when I’m the one who has to lead._

_Leia assures me Cara is more than welcome to pay a visit, and so are your and Gorgu’s other friends. It would be quite the evening of storytelling I’m sure – perhaps I can finally pay you back for all of the embarrassing stories you’ve managed to finagle out of Han and Leia about me with some of your own._

_I will admit I was a little disappointed at first when Leia said she wished to stop her training. The Jedi are, after all, very nearly extinct. But I think it worked out for the better in the end. She’s always been a highly skilled diplomat and leader and I will be willing to follow her to the ends of the galaxy and fight alongside her wherever she may need me, both as her brother and as the last Jedi Knight (for now anyway)._

_You are right in your assessment I feel, about our beliefs being similar. The Jedi pride themselves on being these cool, calm and collected beings who do not allow their emotions to overrule their logic. Whilst I do believe learning to stay calm in dire situations is important for any warrior, I also feel that the Jedi took this to too far an extreme which is perhaps what led to their downfall. They prohibited any attachments, whether that be familial or romantic, in fear that their noble knights would choose the safety of their loved ones over the safety of the populations they were tasked to protect. Sacrifice is always required in this line of work, I’ve come to realise, but losing one’s family, the support system they can provide and the power their love can offer in trying times should not be one of them. If I had followed the ways of the old Order and severed all ties between you and Grogu, I fear Grogu would have quickly succumbed to the darkness loneliness can inflict. As you’ve told me before, Grogu has used his powers to save you and your comrades on more than one occasion – I believe it was his love for you that allowed him to access the powers he had otherwise kept buried so deep inside himself and use them for good. So perhaps you’re right. Through our connection to Grogu we have both chosen to make exceptions. In that, I think, we are much alike._

_I have noticed you tend to be shy when it comes to social situations ~~though I find it rather sweet~~. You’re very quick to praise Grogu and others you hold in high esteem but hardly ever are you willing to boast of your own accomplishments. If you ever need some confidence-boosting look no further, I could call out a cheer in your honour or perhaps attempt a dance of some sorts to lighten the mood? (I am kidding, of course. ~~Mostly.~~ ) _

_My translation of Grogu-speak was not thanks to using our Force link, I have become rather proficient enough that I only need to use it for more complex conversations. Grogu is very expressive and makes for a rather lovely conversation partner if he’s in the mood – which he often is._

_Something to do with your Clan… I’m getting the feeling it might include a Mudhorn somehow. Not that I’m totally against the idea, but I don’t think Mudhorns make for very good pets, so just keep that in mind. My garden’s coming along rather nicely, and I’d hate for it to be ravished (or stepped on)._

_Oh, Grogu tells me to tell you that he misses you dearly and has been saving a stash of his favourite cookies to share with you. He’s threatening to eat them all if you don’t come visit soon._

_May the Force be with you._

_Sincerely yours, Luke_

**FROM: MANDALORIAN**

_Luke, I’m sorry to hear about your aunt and uncle. They sound like wonderful people and it would have been an honour to meet those who had raised you._

_I did actually have to dance with a contact I was supposed to meet at one of those fancy events. It was the only way to talk to her alone away from her extensive group of bodyguards. I know the basic waltz as well as the Ventiese Sock Hop and a few other cultural dances from my time spent in small villages and with nomads on my travels. The Sand People on Tatooine have a rather fun routine they use for special occasions and another to call upon luck before battles. It isn’t necessarily a dance, but I recall the Mandalorians of old had a war cry used to intimidate their enemies. I don’t know how good I would be at leading in the_ _Perbazian quickstep, but I think we could at least manage a waltz if you wouldn’t mind me leading. ~~I would treasure any chance to be close to you.~~_

_I highly commend you on being willing to change the ways of your Order so as not to make the same mistakes as your masters did before you. Mandalorian culture, in comparison, has remained the same for millennia. We are a stubborn people who value tradition and unity between the people of our tribes. Family means everything to us. One’s abilities on the battlefield and how well they can protect their own reflects highly upon their character as well._

_I suppose I can be shy… I always tend to feel a little out of place in larger social circles. One-on-one conversations are a little easier – such as our letters. ~~I have never felt more comfortable talking than when I am conversing with you~~. You are rather easy to talk to. _

_Your confidence-boosting won’t be needed I don’t think, but if I ever do suddenly feel the need to see a Jedi dance poorly to a made-up cheer you will be the first I call._

_I can assure you my gift is much smaller than a Mudhorn, so fear not for your garden._

_Tell Grogu I will be coming the day after tomorrow and that I’ll be bringing a friend, so he best save those cookies so we can all share them._

_Looking forward to seeing you both soon._

_Yours, Mando_

*

Cara Dune is unlike any woman Luke has ever met. She’s twice his width in muscle alone and could probably bench press him without breaking a sweat.

“Well, well, he really is as pretty as they say,” she said upon her arrival at the palace, sending a smug grin the Mandalorian’s way as she gave Luke a bone-breaking handshake.

“Who says that?” Luke asked, a little breathless at the strength of her handshake as well as her words.

She shrugged, hands on her hips, smile still directed straight at the Mandalorian as she replied, “Oh, you know, _people.”_

“Cara,” the Mandalorian warned. Even with a babbling toddler on his hip, he still managed to portray a rather intimidating figure.

Cara only laughed, clapping her friend on the shoulder before leaning down to say hello to Grogu.

The child, chewing on the copper Mudhorn pendant of his new necklace, was ecstatic upon seeing another friendly face, tugging on some of the longer strands of hair framing Cara’s face.

“Same old womp rat,” she said, sounding nothing but fond.

Luke hated to admit it, but the three made a pretty good picture. Cara’s blunt and brash personality making up for the Mandalorian’s more quiet and sturdy prominence. Plus, Grogu seemed to adore her.

“Come, you must be tired from your journey,” Luke said, biting down the knots threatening to turn his stomach into led.

He would soon realise, however, that his worries were unfounded. It was while he was giving Cara a quick tour of the palace that they happened upon Leia. She was busy chewing out two guards who were two heads taller than the princess and yet seemed to shrink under her hardened gaze.

Cara came to a sudden stop, jaw dropped.

“Oh my Makers, I’m in love.”

There was a quiet _thunk_ , Luke just managing to catch the Mandalorian face-palming his helmet.

“Cara, please don’t.”

“Oh, Cara will very much _do_ ,” Cara said, eyes never leaving Leia who by now had the two guards she was berating trembling at her feet.

Luke watched on in shock as Cara approached Leia who had finally dismissed the guards from her scolding. If Luke didn’t know any better, he’d say one of them was crying as they scurried down the hallway and out of sight.

“Princess.”

Leia turned, eyes slowly trailing up Cara’s strong, broad chest to meet her eyes. She looked miniscule in comparison to the ex-shock trooper but didn’t seem to mind one bit.

“My name is Cara Dune,” Cara continued, “I wanted to personally thank you for allowing me to stay here for the evening.”

Leia shifted just slightly to catch Luke’s eye over Cara’s shoulder. She called out to him through their Force link.

_Help, she is gorgeous and I’m supposed to be happily married._

Luke simply shrugged, finding seeing his sister being the one to squirm for once all too enjoyable.

Leia glared at him a moment, eyes narrowed to thin slits, before putting on a warm smile and turning her full attention back to Cara.

“It’s a pleasure to have you. Mando has sung nothing but your highest of praises.”

Cara shot a look over her shoulder at the Mandalorian, sending him a wink and a thumbs-up before turning back to Leia.

“He’s had nothing but compliments to say about you as well. And I must say, you do not disappoint.” Bold, or perhaps just cocky, Cara took one of Leia’s hands in her own and bowed, giving it a gentle kiss.

Leia’s cheeks erupted in a rosy hue. Luke struggled to hold back a bark of laughter.

“What is happening?” the Mandalorian muttered, watching the display with a slight tilt of his head.

“I believe Cara Dune is vying for my sister’s heart. And winning.”

“Ah…” is all the Mandalorian could muster. Luke laughed even harder.

*

To everyone’s surprise, except Luke’s, Cara managed to bag the honour of sitting at Leia’s right-hand side at dinner. Han had sent a probing look Luke’s way upon seeing his wife snort-laughing at a joke Cara had expertly delivered to which Luke could only shrug and send a not-so-apologetic smile in return.

Muttering under his breath, Han reluctantly conceded and sat on Leia’s left-hand side instead, the kids watching on in fascination as Cara charmed Leia as easily as breathing.

Chewie found the whole situation rather hilarious, as did Luke.

The Mandalorian had also been correct in his assumption that Cara and Luke would get along, though he could not have predicted just how troublesome their easy friendship would be.

Not ten minutes into dinner and already Cara and Luke were laughing their heads off while the Mandalorian hung his head in his hands.

“He did not!” Luke cried, stomach aching with how hard he was laughing.

“Oh, he did too!” Cara bellowed, sending the Mandalorian a cheeky grin. “In front of the entire village, no less.”

“This was a grave mistake,” the Mandalorian muttered, sending the pair of traitorous friends a look with the utmost contempt, even through his darkened visor.

“Tell me about it,” Han muttered darkly, already onto his third glass of spotchka for the evening.

Chewie rumbled, trying to snatch the glass away from him.

“I know it makes me bitchy, let me live!” Han said, batting his friend’s hands away.

“Han, language,” Leia berated.

“Yeah, Papa, language!” Jacen and Jaina said simultaneously.

Han pouted, looking past Chewie and the twins to Finn.

“Finn, what have you got say about all this?”

Finn froze, fork halfway to his mouth. His eyes darted about the whole table before he looked back to Han. “Uh…”

“Han, don’t put him on the spot,” Luke said.

“No, it’s okay Uncle Luke,” Finn said before turning in his seat to face Han. He spoke with the utmost seriousness and with wisdom far exceeding his age. “I think it’s always good to mind one’s manners, Uncle Han, even if they are jealous.”

“JEALOUS?!” Han bellowed, spilling his drink in the process. “WHO THE KRIFF SAID I WAS JEALOUS?”

“Han, dear, please try to contain yourself,” Leia said, giving her husband a look of fond exasperation. “We do have guests.”

Luke bit his bottom lip, trying to hold back his laughter as Han slumped down further in his seat, muttering darkly whilst topping up his glass.

“You’ve got a bit of spotchka on you, your highness,” Cara said.

“Oh…” Leia’s hand fluttered about her face, trying to find the spot.

“Please, allow me.” With a flick of her wrist, Cara artfully unfurled a napkin and began lightly dabbing at the supposed spillage in the right corner of Leia’s lips.

Leia’s cheeks turned impossibly red. Han continued to mutter expletives into his drink.

“I think this is the most fun I’ve had in years,” Luke whispered to the Mandalorian. “We should invite your friends over more often.”

The Mandalorian sighed, feeding a giggling Grogu another slice of bantha meat. “I have a feeling you won’t take no for an answer.”

Luke put on a not-so-innocent smile, digging into his own dinner heartily. “On that, my friend, you are one hundred percent correct.”

The Mandalorian muttered something in a language Luke did not understand, though it had Grogu giggling up a storm.

Luke frowned, about to ask what he had said when Cara caught his attention.

“Luke, do you wanna hear about the time Mando –”

“Please no,” the Mandalorian interrupted.

Luke waved away his protests, head cradled in his hand as he turned to Cara. “Please _yes_.”

“I like this one, he’s a keeper,” Cara jeered, winking at the Mandalorian over Luke’s head.

There was another _thunk_ and Luke knew without having to turn that the Mandalorian had slammed his forehead against the tabletop in desperation.

This really was the most fun he’d had in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Din and Luke said drink your respect women juice!


	3. More Than Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know,” the Mandalorian said, voice rough and low, “Jedi and Mandalorians are supposed to be enemies. And yet I feel nothing but safe in your presence.”

They were met by more than a few teary goodbyes when the school had finally been announced complete and ready for use.

Luke packed only the essentials – clothes, bedding, his books, a few small tokens from his travels, and seeds gathered from his garden. He had given his small cacti collection to Finn to look after, a project to keep himself occupied but also a piece of Luke to keep with him.

He turned on the spot, surveying his now empty room. It was almost as if he hadn’t been living here for the last five years.

R2 caught his attention with a few loud beeps, the droid waiting impatiently in the doorway for him.

“I’m coming R2,” Luke said.

The droid huffed but left him be, heading for the X-wing.

With a sigh, Luke grabbed his rucksack, slinging it over his shoulder. Thankfully he didn’t have to worry too much about taking up what minimal space his X-wing could offer. The Mandalorian would be flying with him and taking any excess that could not fit in Luke’s X-wing, such as food rations, Luke’s small library-worth of books and Grogu’s now extensive collection of toys.

Luke paid a visit to each room before he left. The lounge that still had one wall painted pink thanks to the kids’ hard work, the dining room where so many happy memories were made, his study where he and the Mandalorian had spent hours searching for a safe place for Grogu to learn, and of course the garden where the fresh smell of newly bloomed flowers and herbs invaded his senses.

“You ready?”

Luke turned to see the Mandalorian standing in the doorway that led back into the palace, his own bag slung over his shoulder.

“Yeah, I think so,” Luke said, giving the garden one final look and committing all its details to memory before turning his back to it and following the Mandalorian to the landing bays.

The others were waiting for them there.

Grogu cooed as his father approached from where he sat in Leia’s arms. The Mandalorian shifted his bag so he could rest his son against his hip.

Leia stroked Grogu’s big ears, whispering something to him that had him giggling.

Luke was pulled away from the moment from a slight tug on his cloak. He looked down to see Jaina and Jacen staring up at him with red-rimmed eyes.

“Hey, guys, it’s okay,” Luke assured them, kneeling down so they were eye level.

His niece and nephew both sniffled, bottom lips trembling.

“We’re gonna miss you, Uncle Luke,” Jaina murmured.

“A lot,” Jacen added.

“I’ll miss you too,” Luke said. “I won’t be gone for forever, though. We’ll still visit.”

“All of you?” Jaina asked, looking to the Mandalorian and Grogu.

Luke nodded. “Yes, all of us.”

“And we really can’t come with you?” Jacen questioned.

Luke faltered. Jaina and Jacen were still young, barely five years old when everything with Grogu started, and while Luke could feel something stirring in the twins’ chests, a familiar hum that Luke only felt with Leia and Grogu, he did not wish to delve deeper into. Not yet. Leia knew. Of course she did, she could feel it too, but they’d both agreed to allow the twins a chance to be children and when they were a little older they could decide for themselves if they’d like to train.

It did break Luke’s heart, however, seeing how upset they were by his leaving. As far as they knew, where they were going was to keep Grogu safe. For now, the less they knew about the school the better.

Luke slid his bag strap off his shoulder and brought them into a tight hug. The twins hid their teary faces in either crook of his shoulders, warm tears leaving tear stains on his shirt. Luke cupped the backs of their heads, fingers stroking through their thick brown curls as he looked up at Leia.

She had a wobbly smile of her own, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.

Luke pulled the twins back, looking them both in the eye as he said, “You gotta promise you’ll look after your Mama and Papa while I’m away. It’s very important. Do you think you can handle it?”

The twins shared a look, small smiles beginning to creep along their lips.

“We can do it,” they said together.

Luke grinned, giving their mops of curls a ruffle. “That’s what I like to hear.”

Luke then turned to Finn who’d been rather quiet during all of this.

His usual brightness was dampened a little, though he was still trying to smile.

“Hey, kiddo.”

“Hey, Uncle Luke.”

“You gonna be okay?”

Finn nodded, straightening up a little. “Yeah, I’ll be fine. I’ll take good care of your garden, I promise.”

“I appreciate it,” Luke replied, smiling up at the boy. Finn had been staying with them for well over two years now and was practically one of Luke’s own. A small part of him had wanted to take Finn with – he was technically Luke’s responsibility. And there was that strange niggling feeling in the back of Luke’s mind, telling him that there was something deeper within the boy, something untapped.

But Finn was also still so young and had only just begun to feel like a part of the family like he belonged here. Luke didn’t wish to uproot him and have him try adjusting all over again.

So, for now, they would say their goodbyes.

“Come here,” Luke said, opening up his arms.

Finn collided against his chest, gripping the back of Luke’s cape tightly.

“I’m really gonna miss you, Uncle Luke,” he said, voice watery.

Luke clung to him a little tighter, his own tears threatening to spill.

“I’ll miss you too. If you ever need anything or just want to chat, ask Leia and she’ll let you use her communicator.”

Finn nodded, stepping back. “I’ll be sure to send pictures of the garden,” he promised.

“I’m looking forward to it,” Luke said, cupping Finn’s cheek with his flesh hand. “Take care of them for me.” They both knew he wasn’t referring to the garden.

Finn nodded again, bright smile finally returning. “I will.”

With one last encouraging smile, Luke stood up, bag slung over his shoulder once more as he approached his sister, Han and Chewie.

“So,” Luke said.

“So…” Leia replied. “This is it.”

“Looks like it.”

Leia dragged him into a hug, Luke having to bend a bit to match her height.

“Please don’t do anything too stupid while I’m not there,” Leia warned.

Luke chuckled. “I’ll try, but I can’t make any promises.”

Leia pulled back, slapping him playfully on the bicep.

 _I’m still here if you need to talk. About anything,_ she said, only for his ears.

_I know._

She looked pointedly between him and the Mandalorian.

_As in anything._

Luke rolled his eyes but didn’t argue.

Han wrangled Luke into a headlock, messing up his hair. “Stay out of trouble, kiddo.”

“Only if you do the same,” Luke chuckled, wiggling out of Han’s grasp to give him a quick hug.

Han stiffened a moment, then returned it, tucking Luke’s head under his chin.

“Gonna miss you,” Han admitted, voice wavering just slightly.

“Gonna miss you too.”

Chewie rumbled, Han and Luke parting just in time for Luke to get swept up in a patent Chewbacca Bear Hug.

“I’ll miss you most of all, Chewie,” Luke assured him, feet dangling off the ground as Chewie swung him to and fro.

“Alright, Chewie, come on,” Han said when it seemed like Chewie wasn’t going to let go anytime soon.

Chewie huffed, reluctantly lowering Luke back to the ground.

Luke laughed, giving Chewie’s shoulder a quick, reaffirming pat before stepping away.

The Mandalorian was waiting at his ship, R2-D2 already in place in the X-wing.

“You have a very strong bond with your family,” the Mandalorian remarked as Luke neared.

Luke stole a look over his shoulder, his family watching.

“Yeah… yeah, I guess I do.”

“They care for you deeply.”

Luke nodded. “I love them with all my heart.”

The Mandalorian gave a soft hum in reply.

Luke turned his attention to Grogu who was busy twirling his favourite silver ball in his hands.

“You ready, little one?” Luke asked.

Grogu cooed, _excitementhappycontent_ buzzing through their connection.

Luke gave the child a small pat on the head before sharing a nod with the Mandalorian.

Without further fanfare, the two entered their separate ships and with a final wave goodbye to his family, Luke and the Mandalorian left Coruscant behind, a new adventure awaiting.

*

It took two days of travel, doing multiple jumps through hyperspace rather than a straight jump to ensure that if anyone was following them that they’d lose track of where they were going.

The sun was high in the sky when they landed on the small island of Suraksha where the school had been built.

Luke knew the lay of the land well at this point from his multiple travels here to check on the building process and making the final tweaks needed before the school could be deemed habitable.

Having landed in the small, secluded clearing Luke had had the droids create to act as an informal landing pad, he helped lower R2 from his station in the X-wing and met the Mandalorian at the gangplank of his ship.

“Close your eyes,” Luke insisted before the Mandalorian had even stepped foot on Suraksha’s soil.

“Excuse me?”

“Close your eyes,” Luke repeated, unable to contain his excitement. “I want it to be a surprise.”

“The cargo –”

“Can wait a bit. Come on, humour me.”

The Mandalorian considered Luke a moment, tinted visor giving nothing away. Then he sighed, nodding. “Fine, but only because I know you’ll whine at me until I agree.”

Luke laughed because it was true.

Grogu remained in the Mandalorian’s arms as Luke guided his friend towards the school. Luke had to warn him of a few upturned tree roots and stones but otherwise, they made it without any major disaster.

Which is how Luke found himself with his hands on the Mandalorian’s shoulders, guiding him to a stop outside the school.

“Keep your eyes closed.”

“I’ve seen this place already, you know.”

“That was before the improvements,” Luke said, unable to contain his grin.

The Mandalorian sighed, almost sounding fond as he asked, “Can I open my eyes now?”

Luke gave the building one final check, making sure nothing had been disturbed while he was away, before nodding.

“Okay. Open.”

Luke couldn’t see the exact moment the Mandalorian opened his eyes, nor his initial reaction with it hidden behind his helmet, but he carefully watched his friend’s aura and grinned upon seeing the soft pink and orange wisps of surprise and awe making an appearance.

They were stood in the courtyard – once overridden by vines, the marble tiles leading up to the front entrance cracked and loosened from their original places – now bright and practically glowing in the late afternoon sunlight. A ginormous fishpond stood in the center, freshwater bubbling from the small fountain heads in each corner. Bright colourful fish swam about happily in their new habitat, the pond shallow enough to allow one a perfect view of the mosaic tiles decorating its floor.

Grogu cooed excitedly, wiggling in his father’s arms to be let down.

The Mandalorian did so, watching his son toddle over to the pond. Grogu managed to hoist himself up onto the lip of the pool, eyes wide as he watched the fish swim about lazily in the cool water.

The entrance itself hadn’t changed much, the original structure still there in terracotta stone. Intricate carvings ranging from small figures to plants and flowers to strange shapes and symbols decorated every inch of the walls, a large wooden door acting as the entrance.

The Mandalorian stepped through the doorway, entering the cool shade the building provided against the heat of the summery day.

“Is it only wood?” he questioned.

Luke shook his head, indicating the metal barrier doors and the lock pad to the left.

“Three layers, just in case,” he assured.

The Mandalorian nodded his approval before looking past the doors towards the fishpond. “Grogu.”

“Hup?” Grogu looked up from where he was elbow-deep in the water, no doubt terrorizing the fish.

“Be careful, kiddo. Don’t want you drowning.”

“It’s shallow enough that if he falls in, he can stand in it just fine,” Luke assured.

“He usually hates baths, so I don’t know why he’s so happy to play in it now.”

Luke chuckled, the two of them watching as Grogu tried, and failed, to catch a nearby fish with his tiny claws.

“Well baths don’t usually include lunch,” he guessed.

The Mandalorian shook his head but didn’t argue. He was about to walk over to Grogu when R2 appeared, rolling up next to the child and beeping excitedly. Grogu cooed, giving R2’s domed head a loving pat.

The Mandalorian seemed a little tense, not knowing whether to go pick up his child or not.

“He’ll be fine,” Luke assured him. “He and R2 go way back.”

“What do you mean?” the Mandalorian asked, never taking his eyes off his child.

“R2 worked in the temple Grogu was born and raised in. Before the purge.”

The Mandalorian said nothing, watching the lively conversation R2 and Grogu were having. Whether they actually understood one another, Luke didn’t know, but they seemed happy all the same.

Luke walked up to the Mandalorian, laying a gentle hand on his forearm. The Mandalorian startled, finally tearing his gaze away from his son to look at Luke.

Luke swallowed thickly, ducking his head to hide behind his bangs.

“Come, I’ll show you the rest of the temple,” he said, dropping his hand and starting down the entrance hall.

The Mandalorian hesitated a moment, looking back once more at Grogu, before following Luke further into the building.

 _Keep it together, Skywalker,_ Luke chastised himself. He gave himself a little shake before looking back over his shoulder. The Mandalorian was walking a few paces behind him, helmet tipping up to marvel at the intricate carvings that continued to decorate the walls the further into the temple they travelled.

They came across the dining hall first, Luke admiring the groupings of round, wooden tables and chairs. Each table could easily seat twelve people, the hall itself large enough to comfortably fit a hundred bodies. It was perhaps too large for its lone three occupants, but Luke wasn’t planning on it just being them three for too long.

“Kitchen’s just past that door, washroom’s over there,” Luke said, pointing right, then left. “I’ve got a droid to help with the cooking and cleaning.” Luke was frankly a rather terrible cook who could barely manage not to burn toast, let alone manage a full meal. Having a droid to help with the cooking was no doubt the safer option.

The Mandalorian hummed non-committedly, eyeing the door that led to the kitchen. Wariness bubbled around him in shades of blue and purple.

“I can still bring you your dish afterwards,” Luke suggested. “Like I did back at the palace.”

“That… would be appreciated,” the Mandalorian murmured.

Luke was still dying to know what it was that had caused the Mandalorian such a large distrust towards droids but figured his friend would tell him when he was ready.

“Come on, the training room’s up next,” Luke said, pushing off the doorway and starting down the hall once more.

The training room was nearly as large as the dining hall. There were mats laid out on the floor on the left-hand side of the room, allowing for softer landings when sparring. The rest of the room was wide open, giving plenty of room to work with. Chairs were stacked in the corner for when they were required for larger classes and on the back wall were a few bits of equipment for training exercises. This included a range of helmets in different sizes and a small floating droid similar to the one Luke had trained with under Obi-Wan Kenobi when he first started learning how to wield a lightsaber. Grogu still had a ways to go before he’d be allowed to start training with a lightsaber of his own but it was always good to be prepared.

The Mandalorian stepped into the room this time, eyeing the side with the mats. Eagerness dotted his aura in bright orange and red. Luke’s lips curled in the corner. He and the Mandalorian had never sparred together before, but that would soon be rectified once he began training the Mandalorian with the Darksaber. Luke had never seen the Mandalorian in action, it would be interesting to see what influences the Mandalorian style of battle would bring.

As they continued their tour, Luke pointed things out, unable to withhold his excited chatter as he talked about the improvements he’d had made and what he chose to keep of the old building. He’d rather loved the rustic feel the architecture held, the intricate carvings and dark-wash wooden beams. He’d obviously added more modern details as well, sliding metal doors with locks for the bedrooms, windows with actual glass panes – some coloured glass in the larger rooms’ windows to add a liveliness he felt was lacking.

The back garden behind the temple was perhaps his favourite, though. Stone paths led off to different sections, a herb garden to the left, flower bushes running along the pathways that gave off sweet perfumes as the wind blew, tall trees creating a fence of sorts around the perimeter. There were a few benches dotted about the garden and even a stream with a small bridge running over it, the sound of the trickling water soothing to the ears. Off to the right was a vegetable patch, a few seeds already beginning to sprout, Luke having planted them there beforehand and ensured they were looked after by the house-keeping droid while he was away.

The Mandalorian said nothing as he slowly walked through the garden, gloved fingers reaching to touch flower petals and leaves that curved into his path. Luke followed behind him, anxious and interested to hear his opinion.

The Mandalorian had walked the entire perimeter of the garden before coming to a stop at one of the larger trees near the back. He placed his hand against the rough bark, looking up at the bright green foliage rustling in the breeze.

“You truly have a way of creating life wherever you go,” he murmured, so soft Luke had almost not heard it.

Before Luke could ask him to elaborate, he heard the sound of wheels crunching over gravel. R2 whistled, capturing their attention as he approached. Grogu was sat atop his domed head, giggling with his hands up in the air as the droid whizzed across the dirt paths of the garden.

“Glad you could finally join us,” Luke said, chuckling at the bright yellow sparks that erupted around Grogu. The child’s joy was rather contagious.

R2 skidded to a stop, beeping up at Luke pointedly.

Luke’s cheeks blushed at R2’s words, thankful the Mandalorian was too busy scooping his child up and showing him some of the nearby blooms to notice.

“We weren’t doing anything,” Luke insisted, giving R2 a light kick. “You really have a gutter for a mouth, don’t you?”

The droid whistled, his laughter unmistakable.

“Oh shush,” Luke chastised, cheeks burning even hotter.

He simply watched the father and son a moment, smile curling into something softer as the Mandalorian whispered quietly to his son. Grogu sniffed the bright orange flower a little too deeply, causing himself to sneeze. It was the most adorable sound Luke had ever heard.

“Shall I show you to your room and then we can start unpacking?” Luke suggested.

The Mandalorian stood up, Grogu still wriggling his nose against the leftover tickle of the pollen. “Sounds good.”

“Follow me, then.”

When it came to drawing up plans for the building, what improvements were needed, what changes he would be making and what he would be keeping, everything had come rather easily to him. However, when it came to choosing a room for the Mandalorian and Grogu, Luke had been stumped.

He’d spent hours roaming through the selection of small rooms being converted into bedrooms, both for students and visiting parents, weighing his options. Chin cradled in his hand, he had paced back and forth, comparing the rooms against one another. The droids who had been hired to help build had watched Luke in confusion as he walked between rooms, cape whipping behind him as he muttered to himself about “Not enough space,” or “Too little sunlight.”

He just wanted it to be perfect.

Everyone had been rather relieved when he finally made his decision. However, Luke still felt a little anxious as he watched the Mandalorian look about his room now from where he was leaned up in the doorway. The room was slightly bigger than the ones in the Coruscant palace, a rug woven from thick woolly strands of blue and green situated to the right where a chest of toys stood open and waiting for Grogu to rummage through. The bed was spacious, the headboard pressed against the center of the left wall, directly in line with the first of three windows that ran along the adjacent wall. There was an ensuite bathroom Luke had installed so the Mandalorian had a place to freshen up in private. There was also a chest of drawers, some floating shelves waiting to be filled and an armchair as well as a hand-crafted wooden crib for Grogu if he wanted it. But what had been the real deciding factor was the walls.

Unlike the rest of the school, these walls were not left plain or filled with intricate carvings. Instead, they were covered from floor to ceiling in stunning abstract mosaic designs. The colours were bright but not overwhelming, instead offering a soothing quality as your eyes were naturally led through the swirling patterns, dancing from one wall to the next. Wherever sunlight brushed the tiles they glimmered slightly, bringing an etherealness to the entire room that also managed to make it feel warm and inviting.

Luke fidgeted with his leather glove; bottom lip being chewed raw as he awaited the Mandalorian’s reaction.

Grogu cooed, eyes wide in childlike wonder as his father walked about the room. His hands glided over the mosaic murals, running along the smooth wood of the chest of draws, along the shelves, testing the soft plushness of the armchair, before he finally turned to face Luke.

“It’s perfect,” he said.

Luke released the breath he had been holding, relief washing over him.

“I’m glad,” he said, lips tilting up in a smile. “My bedroom’s just down the hall, second to last on the left.

The Mandalorian nodded, attention already back on the mosaic patterns.

“I’ll leave you two to settle in,” Luke said. “Then we can start unpacking. I’ve asked the droid to have dinner ready by seven, like usual.”

He was about to leave when the Mandalorian called after him, saying, “Thank you. For all of this.”

Luke smiled, tips of his ears burning as he murmured, “You’re welcome,” before disappearing down the hallway.

*

Dinner is quieter than usual without the twins’ storytelling and Leia and Han’s bickering, but not uncomfortable. It was the sort of quiet that one can only achieve by feeling truly comfortable in someone else’s presence without having to fill the silence with mindless chatter.

Grogu hummed happily as his father fed him his favourite dish – Luke had requested the droid to prepare it especially once their food rations had been unpacked, as an added surprise for his student.

More than once, however, Luke caught the Mandalorian watching him, gaze steady, emotions hidden behind his helmet. His aura was calm, comfortable, no signs of apprehension or distress insight.

It was assuring, knowing the Mandalorian was as comfortable alone with Luke as Luke felt with him.

Once Grogu had eaten his weight in dinner and dessert, Luke walked the Mandalorian and his snoozing son back to their room, more familiar with the twisting paths of the hallways than the Mandalorian was.

“Let me know if you need anything,” Luke said, placing the Mandalorian’s plate of food on the dresser by the door while watching as the Mandalorian gently placed Grogu in his crib.

“I will, thank you,” the Mandalorian replied.

Luke nodded, ready to take his leave with a quiet, “Good night.”

“Luke.”

Luke stopped, turned.

The Mandalorian was shifting his weight from foot to foot, fingers twisting nervously. “Thank you.”

“You already said that,” Luke reminded him, not unkindly.

The Mandalorian shook his head. “For everything. Everything you’ve done for Grogu. And for me.”

“Oh…” Luke breathed.

“Yeah…”

Luke’s chest ached with the sincerity of the Mandalorian’s words, _want_ threatening to overwhelm him.

He chuckled nervously, saying, “It’s what anyone would have done.”

The Mandalorian shook his head. “No, it’s really not.”

They stay there a moment, watching each other. Grogu snuffled in his sleep, chewing absentmindedly on his Mudhorn pendant.

Luke was the first to look away. “I’ll leave you to eat.”

“Ah… Right.”

“Big day tomorrow,” Luke added, unable to hold back his grin. “I can finally start training my second pupil.”

A light scoff crackled through the Mandalorian’s voice modulator. “Goodnight _Jetii_.”

“Goodnight Mando.”

*

Luke wakes to the sound of R2 trilling impatiently at him.

Luke groaned, shifting to wrap himself up in his blanket and burrow deeper into his pillow. “Five more minutes.”

There was a light tug, and then Luke’s blanket was gone.

“R2!”

The droid whistled mischievously, dragging Luke’s blanket well out of reach.

Luke sighed, swinging his legs around and planting his feet on the cool stone floor. “Alright, alright, I’m up.”

R2 did a victory spin only for the blankets to get caught up in his wheels. He fell face-first to the floor with a shriek.

Luke didn’t try to mask his laughter, watching as R2 wiggled uselessly on the spot, beeping expletives that would make even the most hardened space traveller blush.

“Serves you right,” Luke berated. He helped R2 up, untangling his blankets from R2’s wheels and dumping them on his bed. Usually Luke was a morning person, thanks to not only the strict hours kept by the Rebellion and his training with Yoda but also the early hour Uncle Owen would storm into his room each morning back on the farm. Come rain or shine, he’d threaten to dump a bucket of cold water over Luke’s head if he wasn’t dressed and ready to work in ten minutes flat.

The memory brings a curl of fondness but also melancholy.

R2 beeped up at him in question to which Luke simply shook his head. “It’s nothing R2, don’t worry.”

Perhaps it was the memories of the farm refusing to leave him, Aunt Beru’s sweet smile and Uncle Owen’s barking orders echoing between his ears. Whatever it was, Luke decided to forgo his usual all-black look for something lighter. He ended up picking beige trousers, a creamy white tunic and smokey grey robes tied loosely at his waist. He slipped on brown knee-high boots and clipped his lightsaber to his weapon’s belt to finish it off. His hair was revealed to be a rat’s nest when he glanced at his reflection in the mirror of his ensuite. He combed his fingers through the thick blonde waves, trying to make them behave and failing miserably. He was probably due for a haircut but something about the wayward strands reminded him of his youth – Makers listen to him, barely thirty and he’s already talking like some ancient old man. The longer style he’d worn on Tatooine had quickly proven irritating and impractical while he stayed with the Rebellion – shorter hair causing less of a fuss with his helmet and being easier to manage in the morning. It allowed for just a quick sweep of his fingers to untangle any knots and then he’d be good to go.

Having his hair this long again brought back a youthfulness to him he hadn’t realised he’d lost.

That’s what war does, however. It ages you, takes away pieces of yourself you don’t even realise you’re sacrificing until it’s ten years later and you’re standing in front of the mirror wondering _What happened to me?_

R2 gave a worried beep, wondering what was holding Luke up.

“It’s nothing, R2,” Luke assured him, giving himself one final glance in the mirror before stalking out the door.

It was early, early enough that the sun was barely beginning to rise, the sky tinted candy floss pink and lilac.

Luke found himself wandering the hallways until he exited out into the courtyard. The fishpond’s fountains offered a quiet trickling melody that mixed with the occasional birdsong. Otherwise, it was quiet. Almost too quiet.

Luke figured he might as well do some meditation. With the hustle and bustle of finalizing their move to the temple, he’d been forgoing his usual practices over the last few days.

Finding an even patch, Luke carefully placed his hands on the ground, shifting his weight and raising his feet up in the air. Barely a minute into his handstand and already his abdominals were screeching at him for being so rudely woken up.

R2 whistled in apprehension, already knowing what was about to happen.

Luke grinned, sending his droid a wink before he shut his eyes. He focused on his breathing, quietening the memories of his aunt and uncle still churning about to allow his mind to enter a blank slate.

He became more aware of his other senses, the sounds of life slowly waking up around him, the smell of wet grass from the morning dew, the feeling of the smooth, cold marble beneath his palms. He took note of the objects he could feel around him, the Force thrumming through him and into them. Slowly, carefully, he began to lift them. Stones from the fishpond, water dripping off them as they rise out of the water, larger boulders that were nestled in the perimeters around the courtyard and of course R2, much to the droid’s irritation and anxiety.

Feeling surer of himself, his breathing relaxed and mind empty, Luke shifted his weight slightly so that he could raise his left hand off the ground too. He stayed there, the stones and R2 hovering before beginning to spin slowly on the spot. All the while, Luke kept his eyes shut, allowing the Force to thrum through his veins and connect him to everything around him, from the roots of the trees to the fish in the pond.

He smiled when he felt two others join him in the courtyard. Cracking one eye open, he found two big brown eyes staring back at him, nearly squint-eyed with how close they were. Grogu cooed as Luke smiled at him. Behind the child stepped a pair of brown boots that had seen better days.

“Good morning,” Luke said cheerily.

“Good morning,” Mando replied, though he sounded a little unsure. No doubt finding Luke in this state was not what he’d expected for their first morning at the school.

Having landed back on his feet, Luke gently returned everything back from whence they came, R2 jittering nervously the whole way down until he was back safe and sound on solid ground. He released a sigh, spinning on the spot before approaching Grogu, beeping his own welcome.

The child giggled, patting R2 in greeting.

“Does Grogu have to do handstands as well?” the Mandalorian asked, tearing Luke’s attention away from the droid and child to the helmet tilted slightly in question.

Luke chuckled, shaking his head. “Not yet. That’s a little more advanced.”

The Mandalorian hummed.

The two watched as Grogu went fishing for frogs in the pond, R2 hovering nearby in case Grogu ended up tumbling off the edge.

“My previous teacher, Master Yoda, was the same species as Grogu,” Luke said.

“He was?”

Luke nodded. “I’m ashamed to say I did not ask him much about his race, where they came from or what they were even called. Everything was always so rushed back then, the need for me to master using the Force the only thing that seemed important at the time.” Luke looked up at the Mandalorian, a sad smile gracing his lips. “He passed away, unfortunately.”

“I’m sorry for your loss,” the Mandalorian murmured.

Luke shrugged, releasing a heavy sigh. “Before he passed, Yoda told me he was well over nine hundred years old. His species ages differently, apparently.”

“When I had first been assigned Grogu’s bounty, I was told he was fifty years old. Obviously, I was rather taken aback when I saw he was still only a child.”

Luke huffed a humourless laugh. The Mandalorian had told him of the circumstances leading to him meeting his son – the bounty, the reward of pure beskar he could not pass up, how he had a change of heart and went back for Grogu. Grogu had told him a similar story, however, the Mandalorian was nothing short of a hero in his version. Interesting, how different a story could be depending on who you asked to tell it.

Luke shook his head. Putting on what he hoped was a convincing smile, he clapped the Mandalorian on the shoulder. “Come, let’s have breakfast. Then we’ll train.”

*

Having finished Grogu’s lesson for the day, Luke had beckoned the Mandalorian to him, the Mandalorian replacing the spot where his son had stood just moments ago. Grogu was managing to keep himself occupied in the corner with R2 watching over him. Hesitation still danced about the Mandalorian as he watched the pair, but he seemed to be slowly warming up to the droid.

“Have you ever fought with a weapon such as a saber?” Luke asked.

The Mandalorian shook his head. “No, but I’m a quick learner.”

“Of that I’m sure,” Luke grinned. He unclipped his lightsaber from his belt, summoning the bright green blade. He held it steadily, the weight familiar between his hands. He carefully moved in time with the blade, the saber singing as he walked through a few sequences. He spoke whilst demonstrating.

“Lightsabers are unlike swords. Not only can they cut through anything –”

The Mandalorian coughed, rapping his chest plate pointedly. Luke chuckled.

“Well, _almost_ anything, but they are also alive in a sense. Inside the hilt is a kyber crystal which helps power the plasma blade. Energy is constantly flowing through the crystal, which is partly why it was chosen by the Jedi as the Force works much the same. You are not so much fighting with a blade as you are directing a current of power.”

The Mandalorian nodded in understanding. Luke straightened up, lowering his lightsaber.

“If you would?” he asked, gesturing to the hilt of the Darksaber clipped to the Mandalorian’s belt.

The Mandalorian hesitated, hand hovering over the hilt. He rolled his shoulders back, unclipping the hilt and grasping it in his hands. Clicking the button, he summoned the blade, Luke gasping upon seeing the Darksaber’s colour.

The Darksaber was unlike any weapon Luke had ever seen.

He now understood its choice in title. The blade was black as night, highly mesmerizing and almost hypnotic to watch as scatterings of shooting stars seemingly flickering around the edges of the blade. The blade itself was also slightly different in shape to that of a lightsaber, resembling more the tapering of a traditional sword with a sharp pointed tip.

The Mandalorian took a wide-spread stand, hilt gripped tightly in his hands. The tension that wrang through his entire body made him appear stiff and uncomfortable, his shoulders hiked up slightly from the strain.

“Loosen your grip,” Luke instructed.

The Mandalorian did so, though there was no real difference made to the hard line of his shoulders. Luke chuckled as he tucked his saber away, coming up behind the Mandalorian.

“You fear it.”

“I’ve seen what it can do,” the Mandalorian replied, staring intently at the midnight black blade.

Luke reached out, gently placing his hands over the Mandalorian’s.

“I’ve seen what you can do as well,” the Mandalorian added, this time softer, voice rumbling.

Luke froze, the tips of his ears burning. He cleared his throat, focusing back on the task at hand. It was a little uncomfortable with Luke’s chest to Mando’s back as the Mandalorian still had his jetpack on, but Luke made do, gently guiding the Mandalorian’s grip so that it eventually softened, his body relaxing slightly as well the more familiar he grew with the Darksaber’s weight.

He tried not to think too hard on how warm the Mandalorian was, the broadness of his shoulders, how Luke could feel the curve of his muscles beneath him…

Luke stepped back with a cough, scrubbing a hand through his hair nervously. He gave himself a shake, rounding the Mandalorian so that he was facing him once more.

_Control yourself._

Luke summoned his lightsaber again, mirroring the Mandalorian’s stance.

“Lightsaber combat is divided into seven forms,” Luke said, his voice only shaking a little. “Form I is also known as _Shii-Cho_. It favours a direct approach, but also requires you to be calm and collected.” Luke ran through a few simple movements belonging to Form I in demonstration. “It requires a consistent but flexible balance between defense and offense. You may attack frequently to take advantage of any opening your foe may present however you will always return to a defense stance after each strike.”

The Mandalorian nodded, beginning to follow Luke’s demonstration as he walked him through the basic steps of the form.

“I’ll admit, Mandalorians are known to favour offense over defense,” he said as he shakily returned to the defense stance Luke had shown him.

Luke hummed, watching the Mandalorian and giving corrections when needed. Sometimes it was just a reminder to widen his stance or loosen his shoulders, others he had to use his hands to help shift his weight or righten his position. He tried not to touch the Mandalorian’s unarmored areas too much, not knowing if that would be crossing a line.

“Since the Darksaber seems to have a shared history with Jedi and Mandalorians, I think we can try tailor some of the Jedi forms to better suit a Mandalorian fighting style. But you first need to master the basics and understand the rules before you can break them.”

Luke was close, hand on the Mandalorian’s elbow as he helped twist his arm through a parry motion. Mando was warm, his chest rising and falling gently as he tried to follow Luke’s exaggerated breathing pattern. Breath, Luke had explained, plays an important role in battle as it can help steady one, make them feel more grounded, and can even improve stamina.

“I like the sound of that,” Mando replied. He turned his head to look at Luke. Luke sucked in a small gasp, pinned to the spot.

“Melding our practices, perhaps creating something new,” the Mandalorian continued, voice rough and low as if not wanting to disturb the silence of the too-large room.

“Yes…” Luke murmured. He took in a shaky breath, stepping away again. “But first, the basics. Again.”

*

A month flew by like this and the Mandalorian proved to be a quick learner and an excellent swordsman.

Once he’d gotten over his initial hesitancy to use the Darksaber, he quickly began to master the basics, Luke guiding him through the practices of Form I before swiftly moving on to Form II. The Mandalorian learned to adapt his practices and use Mandalorian fighting techniques with that of the Jedi’s, wielding the Darksaber with more purpose and confidence.

“I think we should spar,” Luke announced one day.

The Mandalorian froze, helmet squeaking with how quickly his face whipped to face Luke. “What?”

“You’ve excelled greatly, and I think a sparring session would help me better see what weaknesses still need work.”

The Mandalorian straightened up from the parry pose he’d been holding. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure,” Luke said, grinning a little manically. He would admit, he’d missed having someone to spar with – Leia was always up for a challenge even if she won eight times out of ten, but Leia wasn’t here and honestly Luke couldn’t refuse the opportunity any longer to see the Mandalorian in action.

“I will not be holding back,” the Mandalorian warned. “Mandalorians do not back down from a challenge.”

“Neither will I, and I wouldn’t want you to. I want to see what all the fuss is about.”

The Mandalorian scoffed. “You’ve been talking to Cara, haven’t you?”

Luke shrugged. “You talk to my sister.”

“Touché.”

“Now, are we going to spar or what?” Luke dared, still grinning.

The Mandalorian took a fighting stance, Darksaber raised and waiting.

Luke waited for him to make the first move, easily blocking the three frantic swipes the Mandalorian made upon his first strike.

Luke ducked and whirled around; saber poised. “That all you got?”

“Not even close.”

They exchanged strikes and teasing words alike. Luke’s smile remained firmly in place as he watched the Mandalorian try to simmer his temper upon being blocked repeatedly. He was good, Luke would not deny it, but Luke did have the upper hand having trained for longer using a lightsaber. He tried not to use the Force where he could, however, he did end up sending the Mandalorian flying at one point, Mando smacking into the far wall with a terrible _crunch_. He landed with a groan on the training mats, shaking his head.

“You bastard,” he wheezed.

A wild laugh escaped Luke’s lips. He watched the Mandalorian rise shakily to his feet, raising a finger as if to ask for a moment to catch his breath. Luke lowered his saber and that was his mistake.

With a battle cry, the Mandalorian charged at him, knocking the breath from Luke’s lungs and causing them both to land on the floor with a dull _thud._

Luke squirmed under the Mandalorian’s crushing weight, the Mandalorian now chuckling.

He wasn’t laughing for long. Planting his feet firmly on the ground, Luke hooked his left ankle with the Mandalorian’s right whilst also pinning his right arm. Pushing up with his hips, their weight shifted, and he managed to roll them over so that he was now on top.

He placed the blade of his lightsaber against the Mandalorian’s neck, not close enough to burn but still a signal of his win.

“Well done,” Luke said, breathing heavily. “You think fast.”

“And you’re stronger than you look,” the Mandalorian panted.

Luke lowered his saber, grinning down at his sparring partner. “I am, but I’ve also practised using my enemy’s strength against them. I’ve always been a bit on the smaller side.”

The Mandalorian’s head tilted slightly and Luke couldn’t help but feel he was being appraised.  
His cheeks flushed hotly as he realized the position they were in – Luke straddling the Mandalorian’s hips, the Mandalorian’s hands resting on Luke’s thighs, Darksaber forgotten, while Luke hovered above him, golden strands of hair curtaining around his face. Their chests heaved in time to one another, and Luke suddenly felt warm all over.

“You know,” the Mandalorian said, voice rough and low, “Jedi and Mandalorians are supposed to be enemies. And yet I feel nothing but safe in your presence.”

Luke, flustered and suddenly realizing they were _too hot, too close_ , scrambled off the Mandalorian. In his rush, he managed to knock his elbow, wincing as he dropped his lightsaber to clutch the aching bone.

The Mandalorian sat up and for a second disappointment furled about him in shades of dark, sticky green. It was there and then gone in a flash, however, the Mandalorian standing and offering a hand up to Luke.

Luke grasped his saber, putting away the blade as he allowed the Mandalorian to help him to his feet.

“You know, technically, this makes you the new leader of Mandalore.”

Luke chuckled, hanging his saber on his belt. “You’re not getting rid of the Darksaber that easily, Mando.”

The Mandalorian shrugged with a put-upon sigh, more for show than anything. “It was worth a shot.”

*

He does not know where he is.

The room was dark, unfamiliar shadows moving and writhing all around him. When Luke tried to find a light switch, a window, a door, _anything_ to allow in some form of light, he found nothing. Nothing but darkness.

_Luke._

Luke swivelled around, breathing sounding like cannon fire in his ears.

_Over here._

Following the source of the voice, Luke suddenly saw something glinting in the near distance.

 _Light,_ Luke thought with relief, running towards it. Only it wasn’t what he had hoped. Upon nearing it he realized it was a mirror, a tall full-body length one, somehow hovering in the air without the need of a stand.

The strange, rasping voice grew louder, beckoning him to it. Hesitantly, Luke approached it

He stepped into view of his reflection only he did not see himself.

The menacing black visage of none other than Darth Vadar greeted him.

Luke raised shaking hands to his face. So did Vadar, fingers skimming along the hardened planes of his mask.

 _Luuuke_ the voice sang, mocking him.

 _No…_ Luke thought with horror as he looked down to see himself clad in black, machine lights blinking up at him from his chest plate, heavy cloak on his shoulders. His breathing was getting louder only it was no longer cannon fire. It was the heavy, stilted breaths one could only hear through a voice modifier.

He reached for his face, only to find it covered. No matter how hard he tugged, the mask refused to budge.

_You’re mine now._

The mirror faded away, the Emperor looming above him, impossibly tall.

Luke tried to run, tried to escape, but his limbs were tied to puppet strings, the Emperor in control.

_You. Are. Mine!_

“Luke!”

Luke startled awake, breathing heavy and hard. He couldn’t breathe – not enough air.

“Hey, hey, look at me.”

Luke kept his eyes shut, afraid of what he might see.

“Luke, look at me!”

Luke cracked open one eye, then the other and gasped with relief. The Mandalorian’s silver helmet glimmered where the moonlight struck it, bringing life and light to the otherwise darkened bedroom.

“You’ve gotta breathe for me,” the Mandalorian implored, voice steady and soft.

Luke nodded, his breaths hiccupping at first. He tried to follow the Mandalorian’s guidance, eventually synching up into slow, deep breaths. Cool air filled Luke’s lungs and the panic began to subside.

“There ya go. You’re alright.”

“I’m alright,” Luke murmured.

The Mandalorian nodded in assurance. “Yeah, you’re alright.”

Luke’s fingers dug into his skull, relishing the feel of his sweat-damp hair over the cold metal of his father’s mask. His knees were hugged close to his chest, breathing shaky but deep and slow, allowing his head to feel less dizzy. He focused on his other senses, his legs cold where he’d kicked his sheets off, the sound of the wind whistling outside and the smell of sweat in the air.

“Luke?”

Luke’s eyes fluttered open, looking up to see the Mandalorian watching him. His aura was rumbling and broiling with too many colours for Luke to decipher what exactly he was feeling.

It was then he realised that the Mandalorian was wearing only his helmet, the rest of his armour shucked off and replaced by a loose black three-quarter sleeved shirt and grey pants that hung low on his hips.

Luke averted his gaze, trying to be respectful.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Mando whispered. Luke felt the mattress shift as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Luke shook his head, hiding his face in the crooks of his arms. “I don’t want you sacrificing more than you’ve already had to.”

“I’m not.”

“You’re uncomfortable,” Luke rebutted, still unable to parse what the Mandalorian was feeling through his jumbled aura.

“You don’t make me uncomfortable, Luke.”

The way Luke’s name rolled off his tongue so easily, smooth as velvet even with the distortion the voice modulator created, made something flutter in Luke’s chest.

“That’s what friends are for,” Luke whispered into the crooks of his arms. He was shivering without his blanket, cool air touching his sweat-coated skin and causing gooseflesh to erupt all over.

“You’re more than just a friend,” the Mandalorian replied.

Luke didn’t know how to respond to that, too many thoughts and memories swirling around his brain, emotions threatening to spill, so he said nothing. The Mandalorian didn’t seem too perturbed by his silence, changing the subject once it was clear Luke wouldn’t be answering.

“Does this happen often?” Manda asked.

“The dreams?”

Luke heard something shift, Mando perhaps nodding his head before realizing Luke wasn’t looking at him and so couldn’t see his answer. A small hum in agreement followed.

“Sometimes,” Luke answered.

Carefully, Luke lifted his face, peeking up at the Mandalorian out of the corner of his eye. He hadn’t moved from where he sat on the edge of Luke’s bed, bare hands fidgeting in his lap as he watched Luke.

“You’re sure it’s okay I look?” Luke asked.

“Yes. My face is not bare. It’s alright.”

_If he says it’s alright then…_

Cautiously, Luke lifted his head fully, eyes dancing across this strange yet familiar version of the man he’d come to know. His shoulders were still broad, even without the bulk of his armour. The short sleeves of his shirt allowed Luke to see the tanned skin of his forearms, corded with lithe muscle. Luke suddenly felt the need to reach out, to _touch_. Instead, he crossed his legs, folding his hands in his lap and willing them to stay there.

“What were you dreaming about?” the Mandalorian asked. His voice was stilted, not used to being the one who has to carry the conversation.

“My father,” Luke said.

The Mandalorian’s head tilted slightly in question.

Luke observed him, weighing the pros of cons of what he was about to say.

“My father was Darth Vadar.”

The Mandalorian stiffened, hands closing into tight fists where they rested on his thighs.

Luke turned his attention to the window, finding it easier to talk when not looking directly at the Mandalorian.

“Before he was Darth Vadar, he was Anakin Skywalker. A great man, a powerful Jedi. He was prophesized as the Chosen One, was destined to bring balance to the Force. He was caring and kind, and stupidly brave. He was also emotional, much to the old Order’s disdain and worry. Which is why when he fell in love with my mother, he could not rescind his feelings, could not pursue a life without attachments. He married my mother in secret and the burden of that secret weighed on him heavily.”

Luke released a shaky breath, feeling calmer the more he spoke. “When my mother told him she was pregnant, he started seeing visions of my mother dying, fearing that Leia and I would die too, and he wanted to prevent it. The old Order drove Anakin to become desperate. The Emperor was only a chancellor back then, chancellor Palpatine. He used Anakin’s fear to convince him to come to the Dark Side, promising he could save my mother and his children if he did so. Anakin Skywalker ceased to exist, and Darth Vadar ruled, doing the Emperor’s bidding, growing stronger the more he misused the Force. But I knew there was still good in him. I could… I could _feel_ it.”

At this, Luke turned his attention back to the Mandalorian, praying he’d understand. “He kept refusing me, telling me it was too late for him. But when the Emperor began torturing me using Force lightning, Darth Vadar killed him. He turned to the light, to save me.”

Luke waited, but still, the Mandalorian said nothing.

He licked his lips. They were dry and cracked, his throat parched. Maybe from the screaming.

“I know it does not excuse his actions. Darth Vadar did terrible, unspeakable things –”

“Like cutting off his own son’s hand?”

Luke swallowed thickly, left hand wringing his right wrist. His forearm ached at the reminder of the loss inflicted.

“Yes… And while even I can’t fully forgive Darth Vadar for all he has done; I can forgive Anakin Skywalker. He loved too hard, let his emotions rule him, and while he strayed away from the light, he still managed to do the right thing in the end.”

Luke released a wet, humourless laugh, scrubbing at his eyes as the tears began to fall. “But that’s not the story the galaxy wants to hear. They want to hear about the Rebellion’s Golden Boy who slew the Emperor and saved the day.”

Luke found himself being guided into a warm embrace, strong arms holding him up as he let his grief wash over him.

“I’m so stupid,” he muttered, hiccupping, tears running hot down his cheek and staining the Mandalorian’s shirt.

“You’re not,” the Mandalorian assured him, kind but firm. A hand cradled the back of Luke’s head, the other rubbing soothing circles into his back. “You’re not stupid. You are kind and forgiving and so, so bright. Sometimes it’s hard looking at you, you’re so damn bright.”

Luke scoffed. His fingers were curled in the Mandalorian’s shirtfront, the material soft and warm beneath his fingertips.

“I’m just a dumb kid who still has no clue what he’s doing,” Luke murmured.

“And I’m just some foundling who’s a pretty good shot,” Mando countered.

Luke pushed back, hands resting on the Mandalorian’s strong chest as he looked up into his visor.

The Mandalorian’s hands came up to cradle Luke’s face. They were large hands and yet so gentle.

“It’s okay that you still love your father.”

Luke’s bottom lip trembled. He ducked his head, hiding behind his bangs. The Mandalorian gently lifted his face up again, brushing his bangs back.

“You aren’t going to make those same mistakes.”

“How do you know?” Luke whispered.

“Because you’re not alone. You’ve got your sister and your friends and your niece and nephews who love you. And you have me.” This last part was whispered, barely audible.

Luke considered the man before him. This mystery shrouded in beskar and flesh. This man who fought tooth and nail to save his son, who was good with kids and wary of droids and shy and sometimes snarky but kind. Always kind.

Offering a wobbly smile, Luke said, “Thank you, Mando.”

“Din.”

“What?”

“My name… is Din Djarin,” the Mandalorian said. His voice was shaky, a little unsure.

“Din,” Luke said, testing it out.

The Mandalorian, _Din_ , nodded. “Yes.”

“Din Djarin.”

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out.”

Luke chuckled, wiping the last of his tears away. “Why now? Why tell me now?”

Din shrugged. “Truth for a truth.”

Luke knew that was all he was going to get as an explanation. With a sigh, he asked, “Can you hold me a little longer, Din?”

Din didn’t hesitate, strong arms wrapping around Luke’s small frame, holding him close.

“Sure, Luke. Sure.”

*

It takes some getting used to, using Din’s name.

The Mandalorian had been, well, _The Mandalorian_ for so long in Luke’s mind that he found himself still referring to him as such more often than not.

So, he tried replacing his name in small ways.

He used it more often in conversation, “Could you pass the butter, Din?” “Raise your saber higher, Din,” “Din, have you seen Grogu? He ran away while I wasn’t looking again.”

And at first, Din is a little shocked whenever Luke uses it, bright bursts of muddy orange confusion popping up in his aura each time. But slowly, over time as the name starts to roll off Luke’s tongue with ease, followed by kind smiles or teasing lilts, muddy orange confusion is replaced with soft tendrils of pink.

It’s unlike any shade Luke has ever seen. Soft, pearlescent almost, and so, so beautiful. He starts using Din’s name even more just to see it, butterflies filling his stomach and threatening to burst through his chest each time that soft pink hue makes an appearance.

Luke desperately wanted to ask him, _Din, do you like me?_ if only to see that pearlescent pink grow stronger, steadier, a sure sign that yes, his feelings were returned.

But Luke was too scared it might disappear instead. That he’ll never see that beautiful shade of pink again if he admitted his growing feelings. And they were growing. Each day, they threatened to spill past Luke’s lips. It bubbled inside him, making him dizzy and happy and nervous all at once. And just when he thinks it can’t get any stronger Din went and did something to prove him wrong.

He catches Din trying to dress a squirming Grogu, muttering in Mando’a and telling Luke to “Stop laughing and help me!”

He hears Din sing a lullaby as he rocks Grogu to sleep, Luke not having to see under the helmet to know there is nothing but love in his eyes.

Din pins him during a sparring session, Luke conceding defeat and causing Din to whoop with glee, the giddiest Luke has ever seen him.

All of these things only made him care deeper for Din, made him fall deeper and deeper into a word he refused to think let alone say.

Which is maybe why when Din came knocking on his door to tell him he was leaving first in the morning, Luke’s heart shattered into a million pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaah sorry for the cliffhanger guys! This and the next chapter were originally going to be one chapter but it was becoming too long and it just felt neater to split them where I have. Next chapter will be up tomorrow, promise! (A full 16 000 words whopper no less lol)
> 
> Also for those interested, the temple's wall carvings are based on the [Terracotta Temples around Shantiniketan](https://amitabhagupta.files.wordpress.com/2014/12/top_panel_floral.jpg) and the mosaic mural in Din's room is inspired by the amazing mosaic ["Magic Gardens"](https://www.visitphilly.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/02/Philadelphias-Magic-Gardens-WomanWalking-R.Kennedy-VP-2200x1237.jpg) in Philadelphia by Isaiah Zagar


	4. Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din cleared his throat, helmet tilting down to meet Luke’s gaze properly. “Have you ever thought about something in one way and then suddenly one day you realize you were actually thinking about it in a completely different light but you were just too in denial to see it?” 
> 
> “I... I don’t know if I fully understand the question. You’re speaking in riddles.” 
> 
> Din sighed, head leaning back against the headboard with a metallic _thunk._
> 
> “You’re making this very difficult,” he muttered, so quiet Luke had almost missed it. 
> 
> “How am I making it difficult?” Luke questioned, feeling a little put out by Din’s words. 
> 
> Another sigh before Din tilted his head, capturing Luke’s gaze. 
> 
> “Have you ever had a lover?”

Luke stood, a wriggling Grogu in hand, watching as Din began to prepare his ship for takeoff.

He’d come knocking at Luke’s door the night before, a franticness about him that Luke had never seen before.

“I have to leave in the morning.”

“Wh-what, why?”

“Greef just messaged me, said it’s urgent. I can’t tell you all the details, but they need me.”

Luke had taken one look at Din and knew there was no arguing against it. Din would be leaving in the morning whether Luke liked it or not. Because his friends needed him, and Din did not know how to say no when someone was in need.

“If he can’t sleep, then reading a story usually helps,” Din said, carrying a crate of food rations up the ramp and into the hull of his ship.

“I know.”

“And if that doesn’t work, singing puts him right to sleep.”

“I know.”

“Oh, and if he –”

“Din,” Luke said, stopping his friend before he could talk himself into circles. “ _I know_. Don’t worry, he’s in safe, and at least semi-capable hands.”

Din sighed, shoulders drooping. “You’re right. You’re right, sorry.”

“It’s okay. You two haven’t been apart from one another in months. Some separation jitters are to be expected.”

“I am not –”

“You are and we both know it.”

Din huffed, but he didn’t refute Luke’s statement.

Grogu whined then, reaching out for his father. Din took him into his arms, cradling him close.

“I’ll be back soon, _ad'ika_ ,” he murmured as Grogu tried to pry his helmet off.

Din looked at Luke a moment before deciding something. He lifted the bottom of his helmet up and kissed Grogu gently on the forehead in farewell.

Luke took Grogu back, knowing if he didn’t do it Din would end up finding some excuse not to let go.

“Go, your friends need you,” Luke said, stepping back out of Din’s reach. “And the sooner you leave, the sooner you can come back.”

“You’re right,” Din murmured.

Luke grinned, “I know I am. Now get going.”

Din nodded, making it exactly two steps up the gangplank before he about-faced and came back to Luke.

“Din –”

Strong arms wrapped around him, Luke finding his head being tucked against Din’s armoured chest with Grogu stuck between them, cooing up at his father.

“I’ll write to you,” Din whispered.

“You better,” Luke quipped, voice shaking too much for it to come out as a joke.

All too soon, Din was pulling back and storming back up the gangplank, refusing to look back as he closed up his ship and prepared for takeoff.

Luke stood at the landing bay long after Din’s ship was gone.

*

**FROM: DIN DJARIN**

_Luke, just wanted to let you know I arrived safely in Nevarro. Meeting up with Greef and Cara now._

_Yours, Din_

**FROM: LUKE SKYWALKER**

_Din, glad to hear you’re safe. Tell Cara I say hi and that if I see so much as a scratch on your armour, we’ll be having words._

_May the Force be with you._

_Yours, Luke_

_P.S. Grogu tells me to tell you to stay safe and that he’s saving a cookie for you for each day you’re away so don’t stay away too long._

**FROM: DIN DJARIN**

_Luke, Cara says hi and to politely “Farrik off, I ain’t Mando’s babysitter.” So she’s in a good mood at least. Greef Karga also sends his regards and asks if you could tell Grogu his grandfather says hello. And before you get too excited, no I do not know when this joke arose nor how, but somehow, it’s stuck and apparently, everyone knows about it. I’ve asked Cara to explain multiple times and every time she only grins evilly at me. At this point, I’ve learned to stop questioning everything annoying that happens to me and sort of just go with it._

_We’ve just finished a briefing and are having a quick supper before we head out. I’m currently sitting in an abandoned alleyway on a wooden crate, chewing on an unidentifiable piece of meat that’s tougher than lard and looking up at the night sky. The stars aren’t as visible here as they are at The Location. There’s too much light pollution. It’s also too loud. Even though Nevarro has turned over a new leaf, its occupants still seem to favour a bit of chaos over peace and quiet. I’ve gotten too used to the quiet of living with only two other people has afforded me. Hopefully, Cara doesn’t think I’ve gone soft otherwise I’ll never hear the end of it._

_I’ve just been told we’re heading out, so I’ll have to cut this short._

_I’ll see you both soon._

_Yours, Din._

_P.S. Tell Grogu thank you and that I’ll be sure to enjoy every last bite once I get back._

**FROM: LUKE SKYWALKER**

_Din, don’t worry if you’re unable to reply right away or if it all during your mission. I know how hours and days tend to blur in the heat of the moment and everything becomes just a constant repetition of ‘go go go’._

_Your words about the stars and the quiet really struck a chord with me. Last night was warm, but not uncomfortably so, so I took Grogu out to the nearby clearing and we laid down on a pile of blankets and pillows to watch the stars. I don’t know much about traditional star constellations, so I mostly made ones up as I drew patterns in the sky for Grogu’s entertainment. He’d ended up showing me flashes of some of the night skies he has witnessed during his travels with you as well as from before the purge. He has a startlingly good memory and some of the scenery he showed from your travels together took my breath away. Remind me to ask you to take us to the Elupeliptus system one day._

_One of the things I’ve only recently realised I’d taken for granted growing up was the quiet on Tatooine. Our farm was located several miles away from any other settlements, meaning my aunt, uncle and I were the only people we often saw for weeks at a time. Owen would bark orders and occasionally kick things when his temper got to him, but in the evenings, he’d go quiet, sitting out on our stoop and smoking an old pipe as he watched the twin sunsets over the sandy horizon. There is nothing quite like the silence a desert at night can provide. Even now if I close my eyes, I can still smell the sweet heady scent of his tabaco and feel the cool desert breeze ruffling my hair._

_There wasn’t much time for quiet during the war, as you could guess, and even my more recent years of staying at the palace in Coruscant never fully allowed me a moment of respite – whether it be attending some or other important event, trying to keep the peace between different planet reps or simply helping my sister and Han try to figure out how to raise two mischievous kids instead of just the one they’d thought they’d been prepared for. Add to that my own personal missions and stints at peacekeeping across the galaxy and you’ll realize that I haven’t had a quiet moment to myself in almost ten years._

_And then I met you._

_You don’t talk a lot Din (I’m not complaining, don’t worry, I know I end up rambling enough for the both of us). Earning your company, growing accustomed to the way you interact with and show your affection to others through actions rather than words, how you struggle to voice your thoughts but still try (and often succeed) to have your intentions known through other ways of communication, has allowed me to ponder about the importance of silence and the opportunities it can provide. It gives one the chance to simply breathe in and out, to take a moment to shed all the weight we carry on our shoulders and just be. _

_Sorry, I’m going a little Jedi Master on you now. You really are far too easy to open up to, whether that be through letters or in-person conversation. ~~I wish I could tell you how much that means to me.~~_

_I’d probably end up writing that book I keep warning you about but Grogu’s growing restless. I think I’ll take him out to go frog hunting this afternoon. Hopefully, it’ll tucker him out so he falls asleep a little easier tonight. I’ve ended up having to sing most nights to help him along. How it helps I have no clue as I am probably the worst singer this or any side of the galaxy._

_Stay safe ~~I love~~_

_May the Force be with you._

_Sincerely yours, Luke_

**FROM: DIN DJARIN**

_Luke, I know you said not to worry but still, I apologize for the late reply. Like you said, it’s been nothing but go go go the last couple of days._

_That sounds nice, what you did with Grogu and watching the stars. Maybe, once I get back, we could do something similar if the weather permits it. Also, I’ll gladly take you to the Elupeliptus system. In a few months, there will be the annual meteor shower. The sky fills with falling stars for hours well until the sun rises. It is rather breathtaking._

_Silence has always been a friend to me I suppose. You’re right, I am quiet, and prefer silence over mindless chatter any day. The silences we share are some of the most comfortable I’ve ever been with another person. It’s just easy to be around you if that makes sense._

_It’s alright if you go a little Jedi Master on me. I like listening to you talk even if I don’t always understand exactly what you’re trying to say. You light up when talking about a subject you’re passionate about. ~~I could stare at you for hours when you do.~~_

_We’re on track so far with the mission, I’ll let you know if anything drastic changes._

_Sincerely yours, Din_

_P.S. You can’t be that bad of a singer surely._

**FROM: LUKE SKYWALKER**

_Din, the only thing worse than my singing is my cooking – that of which you have unfortunately tasted so I hope that gives you a pretty good frame of reference._

_Grogu’s hit a bit of a plateau with his training. It’s nothing to worry about, it happened to me as well during my time with Yoda. I think perhaps I need to change up our routine a bit, maybe try to come up with a few new training exercises to capture his interest again. I think it’s also partly because he misses you and worries about you. ~~I do too.~~_

_Even with my many years of space travel, I don’t think I’ve ever seen a meteor shower. I think I’d really like for my first one to be with you._

_Grogu sends his love and I’ve also attached an image that I found too adorable not to send._

_[Image of Grogu sitting giggling in the fishpond, frog held between his small hands and ears perked as he smiles at the camera]_

_Stay safe and may the Force be with you._

_~~All my love~~ _

_Sincerely yours, Luke_

**FROM: LUKE SKYWALKER**

_Din, hope you’re doing well. Don’t worry about not being able to reply, I know you’re probably very busy with the mission and all._

_I just wanted to let you know that we had a breakthrough with Grogu’s training. He’s managed to push past his learning block, and I think you’re going to be fairly impressed with what he has to show for it when you return._

_Stay safe and may the Force be with you._

_Yours, Luke_

**FROM: LUKE SKYWALKER**

_Din, okay I’ll admit I’m a little worried now. It’s been well over two weeks since our last correspondence._

_Are you okay? Because if you need backup just send the word, I can drop Grogu off with Leia and be with you within a matter of days._

_I just… I just want you to be safe. I don’t know what I would do if something were to happen to you. ~~You are my heart and soul.~~_

_Please answer if you can, even just to say you’re fine._

_Stay safe and may the Force be with you._

_~~With all my love~~ _

_~~With all my affection~~ _

_Always yours, Luke_

**FROM: CARA DUNE**

_Hey Pretty Boy, long time no chat. Long story short, we’re all fine. We’ve just finished tying up some loose ends and Mando is getting ready to head back your way. His communicator got wrecked during the last leg of the mission. He’s too impatient to get back to you and the kid, hence why I’m messaging you rather than him waiting for the new communicator Greef promised him so he could message you himself._ _  
_

_Look after him, will ya? Guy’s so used to being the one to protect, I don’t think he realises that people worry about him too._

_Oh, also, just a head’s up. I did warn you I’m not his babysitter so don’t get too mad when you see him. I know what you can do and frankly, I don’t want to be on the other end of that light sword of yours._

_Chat soon,_

_Cara_

_P.S. Tell your sister I said hi ;)_

*

_“So he’s okay?”_

The last two weeks had felt like absolute torture. As in Force lightning level of torture. Luke stomach was too twisted in knots to allow him to stomach much and sleep had all but evaded him. He knew Din could look after himself, had seen what he could do, but it was like Cara said.

Din was so used to being the one to protect, he didn’t seem to realize that he was just as deserving of being the one worried about, cared for, _loved._

_“Luke? Did the connection freeze?”_

Luke startled, coming back to himself. He was on a holocall with Leia – mainly because he needed a distraction but also because it was well overdue. Plus, he just needed to vent a little after all the stress of the last month of Din being away.

“No, I’m here,” Luke said, offering a weak smile to his sister.

Leia frowned, eyeing him up and down.

Luke sighed. “Leia, I’m fine.”

He didn’t need to use their Force link to know that she didn’t believe him for a second.

“Seriously, I’ll be okay. Di – Mando is on his way back, Cara said he’s fine. Mostly. Everything’s fine.”

Grogu whined from where he was sitting in Luke’s lap. He tugged on Luke’s robe, looking up at him imploringly.

Luke lifted the child up, setting him on the tabletop so he could see Leia better.

Leia practically lit up upon seeing him.

_“Hello little one! Long time, no see.”_

Grogu giggled, fingers reaching for the image only for his hands to fall through the hologram. Grogu pouted, looking up at Luke in disappointment like he was to blame somehow.

Luke chuckled and for once it didn’t sound strained.

 _“Besides the whole radio silence situation, how’s it been going with you two?”_ Leia asked.

Luke cradled his head in his palm, other hand ensuring Grogu didn’t tip over the edge of the table. “Good. We’ve been sparring together and –”

Leia huffed. _“That’s not what I meant and you know it.”_

R2-D2 decided to chip in then as well, beeping and rattling at Luke pointedly.

Luke hung his head in his hand with a groan. “Not you too, Leia. It’s bad enough R2’s constantly on my back.”

_“Good! Cause I don’t know how else we’re gonna manage to wrangle you into finally admitting to him how you feel!”_

Luke peeked between two fingers at his sister. She was exasperated but there was also a small curve to her lips. She was enjoying herself far too much considering Luke had called her in need of some moral support. R2 wasn’t any better, still beeping and whistling at Luke.

“You’re both terrible,” Luke muttered darkly.

Grogu babbled, tugging on a strand of Luke’s hair.

Luke mock-gasped, staring down at the mischievous child. “Not you too, Grogu!”

Grogu simply giggled.

 _“Look if even the kid is saying you need to step up your game…”_ Leia started.

“I don’t know what I’m doing Leia,” Luke interrupted with a groan. He scrubbed his hand through his hair, no doubt making his bangs stick up in all directions. “I’ve never done any of this stuff before. I didn’t think I’d ever have to!”

_“Hey, I know, relationships can be complicated especially if you’ve fallen for a friend.”_

Luke scoffed, a wry smile tilting his lips. “You and Han weren’t friends. You were antagonistic acquaintances at best.”

 _“That’s beside the point,”_ Leia argued, waving away Luke’s accusation. _“It’s scary, taking that first leap regardless of whether you were friends first or something else.”_

Luke hummed noncommittedly. She was right, of course she was right. She was Senator Leia Organa for kriff’s sake. That didn’t mean Luke had to like it though.

 _“But someone’s gotta do it,”_ Leia continued. Her voice quieted, expression softening as she offered Luke a reassuring smile. _“And he’s just as shy as you are stupid, so it might as well be you who makes the first move.”_

“I resent that,” Luke said, pointing a finger in Leia’s face. She merely laughed.

_“Just try, Luke. What’s the worst that could happen?”_

“I lose one of my closest friends and die sad and alone.”

_“Okay now you’re just being dramatic.”_

“Sue me,” Luke muttered.

It was then Luke heard the sound of engines.

Grogu immediately lit up, trying to scramble off the tabletop. Luke caught him, already standing and ready to sprint if needs be.

_“Luke, what’s going on?”_

“He’s back! I gotta go. Chat later, love you, bye!”

Luke closed the commlink, pocketing his communicator and stuffing it in his pocket. With Grogu secured in his arms, Luke sprinted out the door, winding through seemingly endless passageways before finally exiting out into the courtyard. He headed up the short path to the clearing acting as their landing bay and sure enough, there was Din’s ship, the engines beginning to wind down as the ship was turned off.

Grogu squirmed in Luke’s arms. He kneeled down, setting Grogu on the grass and watching as the child toddled over to the gangplank. It lowered, and Luke couldn’t withhold the sigh of relief he felt upon seeing Din walk down to meet his son.

His relief was quickly replaced with worry, however, when he saw that Din’s left arm was in a sling. He was also walking gingerly, favouring his right side.

Oh, he and Cara were going to be having _words_.

“Hey, kiddo!” Din said as he kneeled down to pick up his son. Grogu was sniffling and babbling, patting his father’s helmet and checking to see if he was okay.

“I’m alright,” Din assured him, cradling Grogu close. “It’s okay, _ad’ika._ I’m home. I’m home.”

_Home…_

After watching the rather heart-wrenching scene, Luke finally joined them as well, trying to get a read on Din’s aura as he approached.

It was mostly all yellows and pinks thanks to his being reunited with Grogu. However, when he saw Luke approaching the pinks overtook the yellows, waves of relief and something else Luke couldn’t quite parse coming at him from all sides.

“Hey,” Din said, voice rougher and a little lower than before.

“Hi,” Luke replied. He stopped a breath away, unsure whether it would be okay to hug Din or not.

Grogu looked between them and huffed. With a quick flick of his small hand, Luke and Din were suddenly flung together, Grogu cooing happily between them.

Luke let out a startled laugh, hands resting on Din’s shoulders to try to catch his balance.

“Did you teach him how to do that?” Din asked, amusement tinging his words.

“No!” Luke insisted, wincing when his voice cracked.

Din tilted his head, humming in thought.

“I didn’t I swear!” Luke said, sending Grogu a reprimanding look. The child didn’t look the least bit sorry, one hand on Din’s chest and the other curled in Luke’s shirtfront, as if afraid they might try to separate themselves if he didn’t hold them to it. Luke wasn’t complaining, really. He’d missed Din’s warmth, the smell of leather and the taste of metal on his tongue. And his aura. Makers, he didn’t realize how’d much he could miss seeing a colour until Din was gone.

_But he’s back now._

Luke grinned up at his friend, whispering a “Welcome home.”

“It’s good to be back,” Din replied.

 _Home._ Maybe that’s what this feeling was.

*

Luke prohibited Din from any and all forms of training or so much as menial work until he was fully healed.

Din tried to argue but Luke would simply wrestle whatever it was Din was attempting to carry with only one arm away from his friend and, if needs be, use the Force to make Din sit back down and rest.

“I am not some fragile flower,” Din grumbled, having just been Force-pushed back into his chair for the third time in the last ten minutes.

“No, you’re not,” Luke agreed. “But you are injured which means you’ve got to _take it easy_. At least until you can walk without wincing.”

Din snorted, about to cross his arms when he realised his left arm was still in a sling. He sighed. It sounded like he was carrying the world on his shoulders.

“Fine…” he relented.

“Knew you’d see it my way!” Luke said cheerily, unable to withhold the smugness in his grin.

More than a few times, Luke would catch Grogu trying to heal his father. Din had told him of Grogu’s healing properties – it always astounded Luke how such a small child could hold so much power within. But perhaps it was because he was still a child that he did not consider or worry about such things as limits.

Din would usually take Grogu’s small hands in his own and tell him it was okay, that he didn’t need to heal him. Grogu’s ears would droop and he’d whine but Din always managed to distract him either with his favourite silver ball or a cookie.

Without their usual sparring sessions to fill the afternoons, Din and Luke ended up just talking instead. Silly conversations, where Luke told the long-winded and totally not dramatized versions of his travels and adventures while Din offered a few of the more thrilling experiences he had had whilst being the best bounty hunter in the Parsec (Greef’s words, not his apparently).

Sometimes Luke would end up laughing at something that would leave Din confused but fond, other times Luke found himself stunned at Din’s quick thinking and the far too many close calls he has had over the years.

Other times they don’t say anything, just enjoying each other’s quiet company. Luke would be reading a book or perhaps working in the garden while Din played with Grogu. Their eyes would occasionally meet, and Luke would pray Din wouldn’t notice the tips of his ears burning.

If the weather permitted it, which it did more often than not, the three of them would gather a bundle of blankets and pillows after dinner and go to one of the clearings to lay down on their nest of pillows to gaze up at the stars. Luke pointed out constellations that weren’t really there and in return Din talked of some of the stories he was told growing up with the Mandalorians – stories of great battles and world-weary heroes.

On one such night, Luke doesn’t know who reached first, but somehow, they ended up holding hands, Luke’s flesh hand in Din’s right, warm leather rubbing circles into his knuckles.

It’s… nice. Okay, more than nice. Luke is just thankful Din cannot read auras for his would probably scream of his affection, blocking out all the stars above them and leave nothing but blinding golden light.

Maybe it was because of that that Luke takes Din to his favourite spot.

“Grogu –”

“Is safe with R2,” Luke assured him. “Where we’re going, we’ll be able to see them still. I promise.”

Din hesitated a moment longer before nodding, gesturing for Luke to lead the way. It isn’t far, Luke leading Din through a patch of long grass and up a small hill. He grinned upon hearing Din’s quiet gasp when they breached the top of the hill.

The view was stunning. It allowed one to see not only the school but beyond it to the freshwater beaches surrounding the edges of their small island, and beyond even that to the sun setting beyond the horizon line. Luke timed it so they’d be able to watch the sunset, the sky painted in sweet hues of orange and pink, water glittering that strange silvery-blue colour one could only witness during this time of day. If Luke allowed himself to be a little poetical, he’d almost say it reminded him of molten beskar, but he was too embarrassed to say such a thing aloud.

Instead, he settled at the edge of the hill where it became a cliff face, one knee hugged to his chest, chin resting on his knee as he allowed himself to stare out towards the endless blue horizon.

Din joined him, groaning slightly at the strain sitting down caused him. He was mostly better, his arm having recently come out of the sling, though he still seemed a little tender in places.

“You alright there, old man?” Luke teased.

Din scoffed. “Just dandy.”

“Just checking,” Luke said. “Don’t want you pulling a muscle or something.”

“Luke?”

“Yeah?”

“Be quiet.”

Luke chuckled but did as asked.

They sat there together, silence blanketing them as the sun dipped lower and lower, taking with it its warm orange and pink streaks in the sky. Down below, if Luke squinted, he could see R2 and Grogu playing together in the courtyard.

Din must have followed his line of sight as he released an amused huff, watching a giggling Grogu lift R2 using the Force much to the droid’s displeasure.

“I came out here often while you were away,” Luke said, breaking the silence.

“That so?”

Luke nodded. “There’s something about this spot. You feel like you are miles away from everything and yet still just in reach. An outsider and an insider at the same time.”

“Sounds familiar,” Din murmured.

Luke shifted his gaze to Din, thinking carefully on his words before asking, “Din. Why do you hate droids so much?”

Din shifted on the spot, fingers reaching out and beginning to pick blades of grass if only to give himself something to do. “Droids killed my parents.”

Luke’s breath rattled in his chest. He did not know what he’d been expecting but it wasn’t that.

“I’m sorry,” Luke started but Din raised his hand, stopping Luke in his tracks.

“It’s okay. I trust you. Besides,” Din hesitated a moment, releasing a shaky sigh before saying, “I think it might be good. To talk about it.”

“It can be,” Luke said, thinking back to his sessions with Dr. Peterson. He would not be as happy as he was now if it weren’t for the years of work he put in to try to deal with and understand his trauma. That he was certain of.

“I was born on Aq Vetina,” Din started. His voice was calm, almost distant as if he were speaking about someone else and not himself. “I lived in a settlement with my parents until I was about ten. That’s when our settlement was attacked by Separatist battle droids. They slaughtered everyone in sight. We had no weapons, no soldiers, no means of protecting ourselves. My mother and father hid me under a hatch and were then killed. If the Mandalorians hadn’t come when they did, I would surely be dead as well.”

“Din…”

“I owe the Mandalorians my life. Maybe that’s why I was such a devout follower of our Creed.”

 _Was,_ Luke noted but did not say. It was rare Din spoke so much willingly on his own. Luke feared if he said something now that the spell would break, and Din would close himself up once more.

“This,” Din said, lightly rapping his helmet, “has been a part of my identity for so long, that I fear the person I might be without it. It is a great dishonour in my tribe to remove one’s helmet. If someone sees you without it, you are not allowed to put your helmet back on. You are no longer considered a true Mandalorian.”

Luke thought back to that moment on the Imperialist ship, Din taking off his helmet so his son could finally see his face, despite the consequences he would face if his tribe were to ever learn of his actions.

Somehow that only painted Din as even braver and more selfless than Luke had first thought him.

“There are times, however, that I’ve found myself questioning my Creed,” Din continued. It was almost like Luke wasn’t there anymore, Din speaking his mind freely and without hesitation. “And more than once I have broken it in favour of my son. It makes me think, what if I just… didn’t put the helmet back on.”

Luke stiffened at the statement. It wasn’t that he was against it, far from it in fact, but at the same time, he could hear the break in Din’s voice. The worry, the fear, the toll carrying this heavy-weighted thought without ever voicing it has had on Din.

“But it’s just…” Din sighed, shoulders drooping. “It’s just so hard to let go.”

Luke chewed on his bottom lip, thinking over his response carefully. Din was opening himself up so much right now, the last thing Luke wanted to do was make him regret telling Luke his thoughts.

Luke shifted a little closer, pressing his shoulder to Din’s in silent support.

“I think I understand,” he whispered. “I often find myself warring with the parts of the old Jedi Order that have been instilled in me by my masters. On the one hand, these practices have been part of the Order for millennia, have aided those before me. And yet, on the other hand, I feel they can no longer serve the Jedi, but only inhibit them.”

Luke took in a shaky breath, words tumbling from his mouth now that the seal had been broken. “I am thankful for my masters and their teachings for they are often what has helped me during my trails of being a Jedi Knight. However, there are pieces of myself that do not fit their ideals and I do not wish to sacrifice those pieces just to fit their expectations of me.”

“You wish to be a good man before you are a good Jedi,” Din suggested.

The statement took Luke’s breath away. All of this inner conflict he’d never been able to voice and here Din was, explaining it so simply, so plainly, having only learned of it minutes ago.

Luke released a nervous chuckle, knocking his shoulder with Din’s. “You truly have a way with words when you choose to, Din.”

The sun had set by now, the air growing chilly as night fell upon them.

Luke wished he could stay up here forever, pressed against Din and relishing in the comfortable silence he’d grown so accustomed to. But it was growing late. Grogu would need to be put to bed soon and Din needed his rest if he was to heal fully.

Luke stood and offered a hand to Din.

Din took it, warm leather encasing Luke’s fingers as he helped Din to his feet.

It was only as they walked back down the hill towards the temple that Luke realised he felt lighter than he had in years.

*

Something seemed different between them after their talk on the hilltop, though Luke struggled to put his finger on it.

Din seemed a little more nervous around him than usual, tripping over his words and even dropping things if Luke caught him off guard. More than once, Din had begun to speak only to stop himself. If Luke asked what was troubling him, he’d simply shake his head, saying “Never mind” or change the subject entirely.

Luke was becoming rather desperate to learn what had Din acting so strangely but he figured Din would tell him when he was ready.

That ‘when’ turned out to be a week later after their talk on the hilltop.

Luke had bid Din and Grogu goodnight, as usual, dropping Din’s plate of food off at his room before heading to his own to get ready for bed.

He had changed into more comfortable clothes, having just slid under the sheets when there was a frantic knocking at his door.

“It’s open,” Luke said.

The door slid open, revealing a still fully-armoured Din. His aura was blurred and warping, discomfort and nerves evident.

Luke sat up, leaning back against the headboard as he asked, “Din, what’s the matter?”

Din stood in Luke’s doorway, fingers fidgeting with his gloves.

“I, uh...”

“Is it Grogu? Is he –”

“He’s fine.”

“Oh...” Luke faltered, eyes darting about his room before settling back on Din’s figure in the doorway. He was still in his armour, helmet secured in place. Luke felt strangely naked in comparison in his thin sleep shirt and loose cotton trousers. He gathered the sheets bunched at his hips in his hands, material crinkling in the heavy silence.

“Are _you_ okay?” Luke asked when it was evident Din needed a bit of a push.

“I... I don’t know.”

Luke considered him a moment – the hunch of his shoulders, his fingers still tugging absentmindedly at his leather gloves, the shine of his beskar in the moonlight.

He made his decision before he could second guess himself. He shuffled over, patting the empty spot next to him.

Din waited a moment longer before entering, the door sliding shut behind him with a quiet _woosh._

The mattress shifted under Din’s weight and Luke was jostled a bit as the mattress tilted, causing him to fall against Din’s shoulder.

“Ah, sorry,” Luke stammered, ears burning as he tried to put more space between them.

“It’s fine. I don’t mind,” Din said, slow, as if trying to convince himself it was true.

Luke swallowed thickly. He peeked up at Din through his lashes, trying to get a read on him. His aura was a shimmery grey. It melted into the rim of silver moonlight shining behind him through the thin, gauzy curtains framing the window. He looked otherworldly, angelic even. It was a little disquieting.

“If you’re sure?” Luke asked, giving him an out.

Din didn’t hesitate, however, replying, “I’m sure.”

Luke couldn’t hide the shy, pleased smile that spread across his lips as he pressed his shoulder to Din’s. It was such a small act of intimacy in the grand scheme of things and yet it felt monumental to Luke at that moment.

Every accidental touch with Din – _hands lingering shoulders leaning arms brushing feet tangling_ – felt monumental. The not-so-accidental ones even more so.

“Credit for your thoughts?” Din asked, sounding amused.

“Isn’t that my line?” Luke replied smile curling into a mischievous grin.

He could picture Din rolling his eyes perfectly at his quip. He didn’t argue so Luke nudged him gently, grinning up at him still as he asked, “What’s troubling you?”

“It’s not so much troubling,” Din started, then paused, considering his words carefully. Hesitation fluttered around him in bursts of purple and navy blue. “It’s more a realization that I can’t ignore any longer.”

Luke nodded, knowing when to keep quiet to allow Din the time to speak at his own pace.

Din cleared his throat, helmet tilting down to meet Luke’s gaze properly. “Have you ever thought about something in one way and then suddenly one day you realize you were actually thinking about it in a completely different light but you were just too in denial to see it?”

Luke frowned, trying to parse the underlying meaning of Din’s words.

He averted his gaze, watching the folds and shadows in his sheets shift as he crossed his legs, making himself more comfortable. His knee brushed Din’s thigh and suddenly the sheet felt like little more than tissue paper, insubstantial and not enough to keep Din’s heat from spreading through his veins and warming his chest.

“I... I don’t know if I fully understand the question. You’re speaking in riddles.”

Din sighed, head leaning back against the headboard with a metallic _thunk._

“You’re making this very difficult,” he muttered, so quiet Luke had almost missed it.

“How am I making it difficult?” Luke questioned, feeling a little put out by Din’s words.

Another sigh before Din tilted his head, capturing Luke’s gaze.

“Have you ever had a lover?”

Luke nearly choked on his own breath, cheeks immediately heating up and causing a flush to spread all the way down his neck below his shirt. He avoided Din’s piercing gaze, hugging his knees to his chest.

“That’s a very personal question, Din.”

“I know. But I don’t know how else to explain this in a way you’ll understand.”

Luke bit his bottom lip, arms tightening their hold on his knees.

“Please don’t judge me,” Luke whispered, “when I say I have not.”

“Why would I judge you?” Din asked like it was the most irrational thing he’d ever heard.

“The others did when I said as much,” Luke explained, his voice timid and hesitant and wary, not knowing where this was going.

“Who?”

“The rebel soldiers I bunked with during the war. My friends back on Tatooine when they all started dating and doing... _stuff_ while I didn’t. Everyone?” Luke added the last part with a weak chuckle, trying to make light of it all but missing the mark.

Luke awaited Din’s derision, the not-so-teasing remarks of “You’ll understand one day”, “Don’t worry, you’re just a late bloomer,” “You just haven’t met the right person, yet.”

Instead, Din considered him quietly, head tilted slightly in question. The silence dragged on for so long that Luke was getting ready to say something, anything, just to end it when Din spoke up at last.

“I was also often questioned about it by the other bounty hunters in the Guild.”

Luke startled, head whipping round to face Din. He’d made himself more comfortable, an elbow balanced on his knee, head cradled in hand, still looking at Luke like he was something special, the only thing of importance in this temple of ancient history.

“You...”

“As you know I do not take my helmet off in front of just anyone. It is meant for my Clan and my Clan alone.”

Luke nodded.

“I often used my beliefs as an excuse to rebuff people’s offers and advances. It just seemed simpler than trying to explain that I don’t have those urges,” Din continued. His voice was steady and sure, not a waver to be heard. “Why anyone found me attractive in the first place, I’ll never understand. I’m not the best at... socializing. Let alone those other things.”

“You’re far more of a catch than you give yourself credit for,” Luke teased, unable to hold it back.

Din huffed but did not question him further.

Unable to keep his curiosity at bay, Luke asked, “So what has this got to do with this realization of yours?”

“It’s in regards to someone special to me. Someone who has made me second guess my wants.”

“O-oh...” Luke stammered, disappointment flooding him. Din had someone special? Was it one of his comrades he’d become close to whilst looking after Grogu? Perhaps another Mandalorian from his tribe?

“I still do not think I could do anything overtly sexual but smaller things… Holding one another, kissing... I’m suddenly wanting to do these things that I’ve otherwise never had any interest in. And while it’s overwhelming, the prospect is also very… _enticing_ ,” Din continued.

“They must be truly something special,” Luke murmured, “to have captured your heart so strongly.”

_Don’t cry, Luke. Not while he’s still here._

Warm leather encased his hand, Luke looking down to see Din’s hand resting on his own. He was unable to look up at his friend, too afraid be would see the tears threatening to spill down Luke’s cheeks.

“Luke, it’s you.”

Luke froze. His gaze crept up from Din’s hand to his helmet, the breath knocked out from his lungs when he saw the red and pink swirls surrounding Din.

_tendernessaffectionendearment_

“You’re the one who’s captured my heart.”

Luke’s jaw worked but no words came. This must be a dream. This can’t possibly be true. He was kidding himself if he thought Din would ever return his affections.

As if sensing his downward spiral, Din placed a finger below Luke’s chin, guiding his eyes back to him.

“You don’t believe me, but it’s true,” Din assured him. “I care deeply for you, Luke. And I know that while you don’t return my affections, I had to make mine known or else do something irrational by keeping them buried so deep inside myself for so long.”

Luke shook his head urgently, hand gripping Din’s wrist. “Who said I didn’t return your affections?”

Din stilled. His hand clenched and flexed, Luke feeling the tendons work beneath his fingertips. He desperately wanted to remove the glove, to feel Din’s skin against his own, to kiss his knuckles in assurance, trail down to the soft, sacred place on the inside of his wrist and –

_Makers above pull yourself together, Skywalker._

“I – you,” Din faltered, his cool and collected façade cracking open and there was the shy and awkward man Luke had grown so fond of, the man he cared for with all his heart and who maybe, just maybe, might feel the same way about Luke.

“I do,” Luke whispered. “A lot.”

A surprised breath escaped Din’s lips. His hand shifted, not pulling away like Luke feared he might but instead cupping Luke’s jaw, thumb stroking along Luke’s cheekbone with the utmost care.

“That is... unexpected.”

Luke chuckled, shaking his head in fond admonishment. “Didn’t I just say you were a catch?”

“I thought you were joking.”

“I joke when I’m nervous.”

“I make you nervous?”

“Very much so.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, ‘Oh’,” Luke teased, leaning into Din’s touch.

Din released a shaky sigh that managed to send a tingle all the way down Luke’s spine.

They stayed there a moment, just looking at each other, Din’s thumb idly stroking Luke’s cheek and Luke feeling his fluttering pulse underneath his fingertips even through the thick leather of his gloves.

“I... I want to try something,” Din said, speaking quietly so as not to disrupt the small bubble of quiet comfort they’d carved for themselves.

“What is it?” Luke inquired.

Din did not reply. Instead, he gently pried his hand out of Luke’s grasp and began to shuck his gloves off.

“Oh...” Luke whispered as Din reached for him again, warm, callused palms cupping his face.

_Oh Makers, I’m a goner._

Painstakingly slowly, allowing Din to pull back if he wanted, Luke wrapped his fingers around Din’s wrist again, relishing in the small _zing_ the skin-on-skin contact created.

Din released a shaky sigh as Luke swiped a thumb along his pulse, nuzzling his hand with his cheek.

Feeling brave, Luke held Din’s gaze as he turned to press a chaste kiss to the inside of Din’s palm, trailing down until his lips brushed his pulse point.

Din’s free hand combed through Luke’s hair, tucking a loose strand behind his burning ears. He twirled a longer strand around his finger, as if somehow mesmerized by the blonde strand painted pale in the moonlight.

“Your hair is unlike any other shade I’ve ever seen,” Din whispered.

Luke chuckled, cheeks burning under Din’s attention.

“Old boring blonde?”

Din shook his head. “No, golden. Like wheat fields in the summer. Like the sun itself.”

“You really have a way with words when you want to,” Luke remarked in awe.

Din shrugged. “I’m only speaking what I think.”

“So you think in poetics?”

“Hardly.”

“I beg to differ,” Luke argued, sending Din a cheeky grin before reaching up with his free hand. He lightly trailed a finger along the grooves of Din’s helmet, as if following the curve of his cheekbone.

Din released another shaky sigh, the sound crackling slightly through his voice modulator.

Luke desperately wanted to ask him to remove his helmet but knew that would be too much too fast. Such a privilege was only allowed for Din’s Clan, and besides, Luke didn’t want to seem ungrateful for all the tenderness Din had already shown him.

“You’re thinking very hard about something,” Din whispered.

“Hm. Don’t worry, my lone brain cell will survive. Probably.”

Din snorted, and even that sounded lovely to Luke’s ears.

He really was gone for this man.

“Would it be disrespectful if I kissed your helmet?” Luke whispered, the words escaping him before he could stop himself.

Din hummed, considering him.

“There is the _keldabe_ kiss.”

Luke’s brows furrowed. “What’s that?”

“Let me show you?”

Luke nodded, eager and intrigued to see what Din might do.

He brushed back Luke’s bangs, callused fingertips warm and rough. Slowly, so slowly it was almost like he wasn’t moving at all, Din leaned in.

Luke held his breath, releasing a surprised gasp when the cool metal of Din’s helmet pressed against his bare forehead.

Luke’s eyelids fluttered shut, focusing on the feeling of Din being so close, his aura shining so brightly it somehow managed to penetrate through Luke’s closed eyelids and make everything feel fuzzy and warm and so, so _bright_.

They stayed there for what felt like hours, breathing each other in.

Eventually, Luke’s eyes fluttered open, peeking up through his lashes to meet Din’s gaze through his visor.

He could hear Din’s quiet breaths, could feel the heat of his body emanating around him, so close and yet just out of reach. Luke wondered what it might feel like to have his body pressed against the cool, hard planes of Din’s armour. What it might feel like to trail his hands along the creases unprotected by the beskar, to feel Din’s muscles shift beneath his fingertips. And what of bare skin?

_Oh Makers that –_

Luke bit his lip, suddenly feeling embarrassed for thinking such a thing.

Din’s grip on the back of his neck tightened a moment before slowly parting. Luke had to hold himself back from chasing after him, bringing him close once more, to feel all of that again and again and _again._

“That’s a _keldabe_ kiss,” Din said, bringing Luke back to reality.

Luke’s lips tilted up in the corners, fingers bunching in the hem of his shirt to stop himself from greedily reaching out and guiding Din’s forehead back against his own.

His voice was impossibly soft as he said, “I loved it.”

“Me too,” Din admitted, sounding surprised with himself.

And Luke couldn’t help it. He started to giggle and then his giggles led to full-on laughter. This whole situation was suddenly just so strangely hilarious to him. He was also so relieved because he’d did it, he’d told Din how he felt, and the pink wisps didn’t go away. They’d only grown stronger.

And they are only just beginning.

*

Perhaps he was still a little giddy from the night before, but Luke had taken one look outside the window at breakfast and decided that it was too nice a day to be holding lessons indoors.

Luke managed to mostly pay attention to his student, helping Grogu weave small pebbles between the stone columns Luke had erected for this particular exercise. But sometimes his attention was drawn elsewhere.

Mainly to the opposite end of the courtyard where Din was working through some basic formations with the Darksaber. Din even caught him staring at one point, helmet tilting slightly to the side in question. Luke’s cheeks burned and while in the past he would have ducked his head, tried to hide his endearment, he realized with elation that he no longer had to do so.

So he allowed his cheeks to flush a rosy hue, tips of his ear no better as he smiled sweetly and waved in Din’s direction.

Din waved back, his aura taking on that lovely shade of pink.

Luke was starting to conjure up excuses to go over and talk to Din when something small but solid knocked him directly between the eyes.

R2 whistled and hooted in laughter, whirring about in circles while Luke rubbed at the sore spot. He looked down to see Grogu glaring up at him. Only he was far too cute for it to look like a glare so it was more of just an annoyed but sweet nose crinkle and a huff.

Either way, Grogu was not impressed by his teacher’s getting distracted during a lesson.

Luke winced, decidedly turning his back to Din so he could focus all of his attention on the lesson at hand. Appeased, Grogu gave another haughty sniff before summoning up a new pebble to work with. They spent the rest of the lesson passing stones back and forth to one another between the obstacle courses Luke built from spare rubble and fallen tree branches, each course becoming more and more difficult. All the while Luke tried not to think too hard about the ache between his eyes or the feeling on the back of his neck like he was being watched.

*

“I think it might bruise,” Din remarked later at dinner, thumb stroking at the sore spot on Luke’s forehead.

Luke groaned, crinkling his brow and causing another bite of pain to shock through him.

“Leia’s gonna have a field day when she sees this in our next holocall.”

“Oh, she’s already having a field day,” Din said, sounding rather pleased with himself. He continued to feed Grogu, tone light and airy even as he admitted his betrayal.

Luke huffed, crossing his arms on the tabletop and hiding his face in the crooks of his arms. “You’re terrible and I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.”

Luke shifted slightly, left ear pillowed on his bicep as he watched Din feed his son. He was pointedly not looking at Luke, going for the picture of nonchalance but just not quite hitting the mark.

“No, I don’t,” Luke admitted softly. Din’s visor turned his way, aura shining bright pink and red.

Luke grinned, unable to hold back the teasing lilt to his voice as he said, “You’re still terrible though.”

Din clicked his tongue, turning his attention back to his son with a few choice words muttered under his breath.

“You really are a brat sometimes.”

“You like it,” Luke said, grin only growing wider as he watched Din consider his words and sigh in defeat.

“Unfortunately, yes.”

*

Now, Luke had never courted anyone before, let alone a Mandalorian. And whilst he loved the banter between him and Din, the shared looks and even the blushes Din caused whenever he spoke his mind and just happened to compliment Luke about something, he found himself wanting _more_.

However, he had not the first clue what _more_ was nor how to get it. A small part of him said just to bite the bullet and ask Din but the louder part of his brain, the one that still feared rejection and ridicule, told him to please, _please_ , do anything but that.

Suffice to say, Luke was desperate. And desperate times called for desperate measures.

Which is how he found himself tucked away in his room, eyeing the door every few seconds in fear of Din walking in, holocalling probably the last person he should be asking advice from.

The call connected and a familiar golden face appeared through the holoscreen.

_“Ah, Master Luke, it’s been far too long!”_

“Hi 3PO,” Luke greeted, already smiling in fond exasperation in preparation for whatever the droid was about to say.

 _“I must admit when I got your message about this being urgent I was rather worried,”_ C-3PO continued, already prattling away. _“Goodness knows I’ve been on too many perilous adventures to last a lifetime.”_

Luke shook his head, chuckling. “No, 3PO is isn’t that kind of urgent. It’s more of a… personal matter.”

C-3PO paused in his rambling, considering Luke’s words. _“What is it that calls for such discretion?”_

“Ah, well,” Luke averted his gaze, hand scrubbing through his hair. “I need some advice and I figured you might be the best to help me.”

 _“Oh, well I am honoured!”_ C-3PO cried. _“What is it that requires my excellence?”_

“What do you know about Mandalorian courting?” Luke asked.

C-3PO said nothing for a very long time. So long, Luke worried their connection might have frozen, but then 3PO sighed. It was the most drawn-out, tired sigh Luke had ever heard.

_“Oh Master Luke, what have you gotten yourself into this time?”_

“It’s nothing bad, 3PO, I swear!” Luke said. “I just… I don’t want to mess this up.”

_“Yes but why courting methods? Surely if you are trying to gain an ally there are better ways than trying to win their affection?”_

“I’m not trying to gain an ally,” Luke sighed, dragging a hand down his face. “I really like this person, but I want to respect their culture.”

 _“Oh…”_ C-3PO intoned. _“Well, I’ll admit I’m rather surprised Master Luke.”_

“Believe me, so am I,” Luke mumbled, unable to bite back the shy smile so much as thinking about Din brought about.

 _“Well, let me see what I have in my database,”_ C-3PO said. Luke waited a moment, 3PO’s eyes flashing as he did his search.

_“Ah, here we go!”_

Luke found himself leaning in, anxiously awaiting C-3PO’s answer and praying it would actually be useful.

_“Well, um… oh dear.”_

“What, what is it?”

 _“Well, uh,”_ C-3Po hummed, suddenly avoiding Luke’s eyes. _“I’m afraid there’s not much.”_

“There’s gotta be something?” Luke asked, voice edging on desperate.

_“All it says it that Mandalorians take one’s abilities to fight and protect into extremely high regard and that courting gifts should be practical rather than frivolous.”_

Luke waited with bated breath but when it was obvious C-3PO had nothing more to say, Luke groaned, hanging his head in his hands.

“Are you serious? That’s it?!”

 _“I’m afraid so, Master Luke,”_ C-3PO said rather apologetically. _“I could try searching again but I don’t think – oh! Uh, Mistress Leia!”_

Oh no.

_“3PO, who are you talking to?”_

_“No one!”_

Luke smacked his forehead against the tabletop of his desk. Of course, Leia just had to walk in now of all times.

_“Don’t lie, I can see the holoscreen behind you!”_

_“I assure you, it’s no one of importance. You really have no need to –”_

C-3PO’s face disappeared from the image as he was gently shoved to the side, Leia’s face appearing instead.

_“Luke?!”_

“Hi Leia,” Luke grumbled, waving a hand lazily in greeting, still with his forehead pressed to the tabletop.

_“Luke, what’s going on? Are you alright?”_

_“He’s perfectly fine, Mistress Leia,”_ C-3PO insisted from off-screen.

 _“No he’s not, look at him!”_ Leia cried, gesturing to him wildly.

Luke sighed, resigning himself to his fate as he peeled his face off his desk to meet Leia’s gaze. “Leia, I’m fine. I was asking C-3PO for some advice.”

Leia stopped her berating and did a double-take, gaping at Luke as if he’d somehow grown a second head. _“I’m sorry, I don’t think I heard that right. You were asking **C-3PO** for **advice?!** ”_

C-3PO huffed off-screen, sounding rather haughty as he said, _“Well don’t sound so surprised, Mistress Leia, I am a rather capable at my job of Human-Cyborg relations and Master Luke just so happened to ask me for advice on how to court a Mandalorian.”_

 _“HE WHAT?! LUKE!”_ Leia slammed her hands on whatever countertop was in front of her, the biggest smile he’d ever seen threatening to split her face in two. _“YOU’RE DATING THE MANDALORIAN?!”_

_“Who’s dating a Mandalorian?”_

Luke groaned. As if the situation couldn’t possibly get any worse, Han’s face joined Leia’s on the holoscreen and yep, if the floor would kindly open up and swallow him whole so he didn’t have to deal with this huge wave of embarrassment threatening to drown him, that would be great!

 _“Luke’s dating the Mandalorian!”_ Leia cheered, sounding far too pleased about something that technically had nothing to do with her in the first place.

Han did a double-take himself before he burst into laughter. _“Oh my Makers! So you finally grew a pair, huh kid?”_

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up,” Luke grumbled, glaring at his so-called family.

 _“No, no, this is great!”_ Han tried to assure him. _“I’m happy for you, seriously.”_

 _“As am I,”_ Leia said. She was beaming, practically glowing even. _“However I am questioning your sanity just slightly upon the fact that you not only told C-3PO first –”_

 _“Rude!”_ C-3PO cried.

 _“– but that you also asked a droid for dating advice,”_ Leia finished, ignoring C-3PO’s indignation.

 _“Yeah, I gotta agree with Leia on this one, kiddo,”_ Han said.

Luke rolled his eyes. “You always agree with Leia.”

_“I do not!”_

_“Yes, you do,”_ Leia corrected.

Han sighed, grumbling _“Okay, yes, I do.”_

Leia gave her husband a consolatory kiss on the cheek before turning her attention back to Luke. _“Now, tell us everything! I want all the details!”_

Luke clucked his tongue in irritation, knowing already that there was no getting out of this and that he might as well bite the bullet and get it over with before he brings anymore embarrassment upon his head.

He gave Leia, Han and C-3PO an abridged version of the events which led up to his and Din’s confession, skipping the more personal details that Din had revealed to him for his privacy’s sake. Leia listened intently, nodding along, eyes widening at the more dramatic parts, while Han simply stood there, expression unchanging.

“And, well, we kissed but it’s a Mandalorian version of a kiss?” Luke said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. His cheeks were aflame as the memory rushed him, the feeling of Din’s hands in his hair, cool metal pressed against his bare forehead, their quiet breathing…

 _“Did he take off the helmet?”_ Leia asked frantically.

Luke shook his head, biting his bottom lip. “No, like I said, it’s sort of a Mandalorian thing, I think? He pressed his forehead to mine and we sort of just… stayed like that for a while and…”

 _“And?”_ Leia prompted.

Luke grinned. “It was so nice. Like, you’d think it would be awkward but… Makers, Leia, I loved it.”

Leia looked like she had hearts in her eyes while C-3PO and Han were exchanging confused looks.

 _“And that’s it?”_ Han asked.

Luke shrugged, silly grin still in place. “Yeah, that’s it.”

Han blew a raspberry. _“Well that’s a bit of an anti-climax.”_

Leia slapped his bicep. Han waved his hands about in frustration, not even bothering to ask what he did this time.

 _“It’s sweet,”_ Leia assured him. _“And very… Mando.”_

“Yeah…” Luke sighed a little dreamily.

 _“So, what’s your next move?”_ Leia asked.

Luke shook his head, bringing himself back down from cloud nine. “Uh, well, that’s kinda why I was calling in the first place. We’re both not really experienced in the whole relationship thing, so neither of us has a clue what we’re doing, really. It’s kinda nerve-wracking,” Luke admitted, fingers tangling in his overgrown bangs.

 _“Well what did 3PO have to offer?”_ Leia asked.

 _“There really was insufficient data,”_ C-3PO spoke up. _“All we know is that Mandalorians favour people who do well in battle and prefer practical gifts over frivolous ones.”_

Leia hummed in thought, cupping her chin. Luke knew that look. That was Leia’s battleplan look, the look that told you she was about to come up with something brilliant and probably extremely dangerous.

Well, it was better than nothing, Luke figured.

 _“Why not challenge him to a fight?”_ Leia asked.

Luke scoffed. “We spar every day.”

 _“Then make this one different, a challenge he can’t refuse,”_ Leia suggested.

The cogs started turning in Luke’s brain, an idea forming.

Leia grinned, recognizing when Luke was starting to get a bright idea.

“I think I could work with that,” Luke murmured. “Han?”

_“Yeah, kid?”_

“Can I also ask you a huge favour?”

_“Sure kid, what do you need?”_

Luke grinned, excitement thrumming through his brains as a plan began to form. “I need you to go shopping for me.”

*

Luke wasn’t nervous per-say, but… okay, yeah, no. He was nervous.

Maybe a little terrified even.

The package he’d requested of Han had arrived early that morning, Chewie dropping it down from an open hatch in the Falcon. Luke had opened the packaging, double-checking everything was an order and when he deemed it perfect, had given them a thumbs, up and then quick as they’d come, the Falcon was gone.

The package was lying hidden underneath Luke’s bed, awaiting Phase Two of his plan.

First, he needed to implement Phase One. Only he was struggling to find the right time to do so. Either Din was occupied with training or looking after Grogu or Luke was too afraid to just up and say it.

After a quick holocall with Leia to boost his morale, Luke stormed to Din’s room early before breakfast one morning, ramming his knuckles on the steel door.

Din opened it, helmet in place but still otherwise in his sleeping clothes.

“Luke?”

“I’d like to challenge you to a duel,” Luke said, words rushed but clear.

Din’s helmet tilted to one side. “You mean a sparring session?”

Luke shook his head. “No, a duel. Loser has to grant the winner one wish, without question.”

Din considered him a moment and Luke prayed he couldn’t sense Luke’s nervousness. His hands were tucked behind his back, fidgeting with the lone glove on his right hand as he awaited Din’s answer.

“Any wish?” Din asked.

Luke nodded, swallowing thickly. “Anything.”

Din waited another moment, Luke holding his breath, before giving a single nod.

“Let me get dressed and I’ll meet you in the training room.”

Luke grinned, unable to hold back his relief. “Right, yeah. See you then.”

“See you then,” and with that, Din’s door slid shut, leaving Luke to do a silent victory dance.

Which is how they now found themselves in the training room discussing the terms of their duel.

Despite Din’s great improvement with the Darksaber over the last few months they decided to forego using weapons and do an old-fashioned one-on-one spar with fists and feet. Luke was allowed to use the Force seeing as Din had a full set of armour but otherwise no other weapons were allowed.

Grogu sat a safe distance away on the sidelines with R2, munching on a packet of biscuits as he eagerly awaited to see how this would turn out.

Luke and Din circled one another on the mats, hands raised, waiting for the other to make the first move.

“I hope you realize the implication of this duel,” Din warned.

“I do,” Luke assured him, unable to hold back his grin.

Din nodded. “Very well then.” And without further fanfare, Din came charging at Luke.

Whilst Din had strength and power on his side, the weight of his armour also made him slow, allowing Luke to re-direct most of his hits by keeping light on his feet and dodging some of Din’s more frantic swipes.

Luke ducked and weaved, hands behind his back, laughing as Din repeatedly swung and missed.

“You’ve gotta do better than that, Mand’alor,” Luke teased, opening his arms wide, beckoning Din to try again.

Din panted heavily from his ministrations, frustration ebbing off him in waves.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” he asked.

“Immensely so,” Luke answered.

“Good, so am I,” Din replied.

Luke was taken aback, and that was his mistake. Din took advantage of Luke’s moment of hesitation, sweeping the Jedi’s legs out from under him.

Luke’s breath was knocked out of him as he landed hard on his back, but he managed to roll away just in time before Din’s fist collided with his face.

Luke scrambled to his feet, trying to catch his breath.

He didn’t need to see behind the helmet to know that Din was now the one grinning.

“So, we’re gonna play it that way, huh?” Luke asked, cogs turning, ideas forming. “Alright. I love how broad your shoulders are.”

Din faltered, straightening up from his fighting pose. “What?”

Luke nodded. “Even without the armour, I don’t know why, but I just love looking at them.”

“Luke…”

Using his distraction, Luke started edging closer, hands lowering, pretending to take a passive approach. “I can’t tell you how often I have to stop myself from reaching out to try and touch you.”

The bright pink wisps started appearing in Din’s aura, growing bigger the closer Luke got.

His lips curved in a flirtatious smile as he closed the last bit of distance between him and Din. “And trust me, it takes a lot of willpower.”

“Luke, I –”

With Din’s defenses down, Luke grabbed the Mandalorian’s arm and without hesitation, flipped Din over his shoulder to slam him hard into the ground.

Din gasped, clutching his chest plate as he coughed.

Luke grinned down at him but wasn’t laughing for long as Din grabbed his ankle, pulling him down with him. Din crawled over him, pinning Luke’s wrists above his head in a firm, unrelenting grip.

“Your eyes are the most beautiful shade of blue I’ve ever seen,” Din spat like it was somehow an insult.

Luke’s cheeks burned at the compliment. He quickly masked it with a cheeky smile, shuffling so that his head was touching his fists.

“Oh, really now?”

With a quick starfish motion, Luke managed to pop his wrists out of Din’s grip. He gripped Din’s jetpack, anchoring Din’s right foot with his left and with a wink, he flipped them over, now the one on top.

“I love the sound of your voice when you’re slightly nervous,” Luke admitted, leaning down so his face was barely an inch away from Din’s helmet. He could see his breath fogging Din’s visor they were so close. “It’s rough but velvety at the same time and it drives me crazy.”

Din’s hands laid flat on Luke’s thighs, so warm they were like brands burning through the cotton of his trousers.

“Your laughter is captivating, and I like your singing voice,” Din rasped.

“My singing is terrible,” Luke whispered.

Din shrugged. “It is, but I still like it.”

Luke grinned down at him. They were so close that if Din wasn’t wearing his helmet, Luke’s lips could have so easily brushed his as they spoke.

Din’s hands gently slid up from Luke’s thighs to his arms, thumbs rubbing soothing lines that caused a shiver to wrack down Luke’s spine.

“I like how you always give people the benefit of the doubt,” Din continued. His grip abruptly changed, right hand clutching Luke’s right forearm, left hand on Luke’s shoulder. Before Luke knew what was happening, Din had managed to tug Luke’s arm forward and out from under him, causing him to stumble forward. Din crossed Luke’s arm in front of his neck then quickly wrapped both thighs around his neck as well for good measure. Luke gasped, unable to breathe as Din held him in the chokehold.

“Yield,” Din ordered.

Luke shook his head minutely, clenching his jaw.

“Luke, yield,” Din repeated.

Luke only grinned.

With a flick of his free hand, Din was sent flying backwards, skidding along the mats so hard that Luke swore he almost saw smoke.

Luke took in a fresh lung full of air as he rose shakily to his feet.

Din groaned, lifting his head up to stare down Luke from where he was lying spread-eagled on the floor.

“Have I told you how much I hate you?” he grumbled.

“Not today, you haven’t,” Luke quipped, knowing Din didn’t really mean it.

He waited patiently for Din to rise to his feet, the Mandalorian huffing a low chuckle.

“You truly are as stubborn as a Mandalorian.”

“And you are as patient as a Jedi,” Luke countered.

“You’re also the most beautiful person I know,” Din admitted, voice softening. “Not just physical beauty but… your soul as well.”

Luke gasped at the sincerity in Din’s words.

“Din… you –”

Before Luke could finish his thought, Din was back upon him, fists swinging.

Luke went into defense mode, using his elbows and forearms to block Din’s jabs.

“You’re selfless and sweet and I love when you get flustered,” Luke announced, just managing to duck past one of Din’s punches. He really wasn’t holding back.

“You make me flustered more than I care to admit,” Din gritted out.

Luke laughed, grabbing Din’s right fist and holding him still a moment so he could step into his space. They were nose-to-nose again and Luke couldn’t help but give Din’s helmet a quick kiss before saying, “I want to make you more than just flustered.”

Din growled, stepping back and aiming a roundhouse kick for Luke’s head. Luke caught Din’s shin, however, flipping the Mandalorian over his shoulder once again. However, he overestimated his balance, his stance slipping and causing him to go tumbling down on top of Din.

Din took advantage of Luke’s discombobulation, rolling them both over so that he had Luke’s cheek smashed into the mat, his knee between his shoulder blades and both of Luke’s hands pinned firmly behind his back.

Luke huffed, trying to free himself but he wasn’t going anywhere. With a resigned sigh, he angled his head so he could look back over his shoulder at Din. He knew when he needed to admit defeat.

“Alright, I yield.”

Din nodded and quickly let go of Luke’s hand, taking away the pressure of his knee.

With a defeated sigh, Luke rolled onto his back, trying to catch his breath. Din sank down as well, sitting with a hard _thunk_ of his armour. They were both breathing heavily, Luke grinning like a madman while Din’s aura began to lighten now that the heat of battle was fading.

Luke sat up on shaky arms, flicking his sweat-soaked bangs out of his eyes. “So, what is your wish, Mand’alor?”

Din scoffed. “We did not say I had to use it right away.”

Luke released an annoyed breath, flopping down onto his back again. “Ugh, you’re killing me, Din.”

Din suddenly entered his line of vision, hovering over Luke once more. He had a hand on either said of Luke’s face and was so close Luke swore he could almost see through his visor.

“I like to take my time with these sorts of things, _cyar'ika_ ,” Din rumbled. He pressed his forehead to Luke’s, Luke relishing the cool metal against his heated skin, and then Din was gone.

He walked over to where Grogu was cooing and clapping for his father’s victory. He offered Din the last bite of his cookie. Din took it, lifting his helmet just enough to place the cookie in his mouth. All the while Luke watched, breath held as Din offered a quick quirk of his lips before replacing his helmet.

“See you at breakfast,” Din called, waving a lazy hand over his shoulder as he disappeared through the doorway, Grogu’s giggling fading the further away they walked.

Luke groaned, head falling back against the thin cushioning of the mat. He hid his face in his hands, every inch of him burning upon realization what all he’d just done and said. Makers, had he really said all of that? _Out loud?_

R2 whistled in question, Luke laughing despite himself.

“I’m fine R2,” he assured, smiling giddily up at the ceiling.

Whatever Din decided his prize would be, Luke couldn’t wait to find out.

*

Things mostly went back to normal after that, though the looks shared between Din and Luke felt more heated than usual.

Din was also slowly introducing more touch to their relationship – simple, small things, like clapping Luke’s shoulder or giving his hair a playful ruffle. Sometimes it was light, almost accidental touches, knees pressing against one another underneath the table at mealtimes or hands brushing as they go for walks about the surrounding woods. Other times they were more direct, purposeful, Din tucking wayward strands of hair behind Luke’s burning ears or a strong arm wrapping around his waist as he pulls Luke in for goodnight _keldabe_ kiss.

That was also new, and very much welcomed. The night after their duel, Luke had walked Din and Grogu back to their room, as usual, dropping off Din’s dinner and wishing them both goodnight. However, before he could leave, Din had caught his hand, head tilted slightly in question before he stepped in closer. He moved slowly, allowing Luke to pull away if he wanted to.

He didn’t.

A shaking hand had come up to gently cup the back of Luke’s head, fingers tangling in his hair as Din guided Luke’s forehead against his own. Luke couldn’t hold back the small intake of breath feeling the cool metal against his skin had caused. It didn’t matter how many times Din did it, he’d always feel that way when they were this close. A little breathless and so, so _warm_.

It became their new routine, Luke wishing them both goodnight and Din gently guiding him into a _keldabe_ kiss, Luke relishing their closeness.

Tonight, he found himself sighing dreamily as he leaned back against his closed bedroom door, heart fluttering about his chest and making him feel as light as air. He eyed his bed. Din’s gift was still hidden underneath it, waiting to be given.

Luke was about to drag the package out from underneath the bed frame when there was a knock on his door. Luke replaced the gift, ensuring it was hidden from sight before approaching the door. He opened it, not surprised to find Din on the other side.

“Everything alright?” Luke asked.

Din nodded, stepping into the room. The door slid closed behind him and Luke watched as Din took the time to look about his room. There wasn’t much. A bookshelf filled to the brim with his books, both Jedi texts and personal reading material, a wooden desk and chair for when he needed to do admin, his bed, a wardrobe for his minimal selection of outfits and a reading chair much like the one Din had in his own room.

Luke hugged his arm, feeling a little awkward in the quiet. He was still in his black tunic and pants, feet and right hand bare. Din had come knocking before he could get dressed for bed.

“Din?”

Din’s head swivelled away from where he’d been perusing Luke’s books.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Luke asked.

“Yes. I…” Din hesitated a moment before sighing. He seemed to be thinking on something, wisps of inquisitive baby blue fluttering around him. He must have come to a decision as he nodded before stalking over to Luke.

“I’d like to claim my reward from our duel.”

“Oh,” Luke breathed. His eyes darted to the bed, wondering if now would be a good time to give Din his gift. “Well, actually, I –”

Luke’s words tapered off when warm, gloved fingers cupped his chin, directing his attention back to Din.

“I know what I want,” Din continued, voice rough and rasping. “But I will only take it if you permit me.”

Luke’s hand rose, wrapping around Din’s wrist almost instinctively. Even through the thick leather of his glove, he could feel Din’s heartbeat racing.

“What is it?” Luke croaked.

Din’s hand shifted, cupping Luke’s jaw, thumb running along his cheekbone so tentatively.

“I want to kiss you,” Din whispered.

“A… a _keldabe_ kiss?” Luke asked, voice shaking.

Din shook his head, stepping a little closer as his other hand cupped Luke’s face as well.

“A real kiss.”

“ _Keldabe_ kisses feel pretty real to me,” Luke quipped, heartbeat thrumming in his ears.

Din shook his head again, clicking his tongue in irritation. “You know what I mean, Luke.”

Luke swallowed thickly, fingers trailing along the bottom of Din’s helmet. The metal was smooth and cool to the touch.

“Are you sure?” Luke asked, “What about your Creed?”

“I can show my face to my Clan,” Din whispered. His fingers threaded through Luke’s hair, caressing his cheek. “You are a part of my Clan, Luke.”

Luke froze, eyes darting across Din’s helmet in question. “You…”

“If you want to be, that is.”

“Of course I do,” Luke breathed. He leaned up on his tiptoes, pressing their foreheads together. “ _Of course_ I do, I’d be crazy not to.”

Din released a shaky sigh, strong arms circling Luke’s waist.

“That’s… a bit of a relief.”

Luke scoffed lightly, hands resting on Din’s shoulders on the pieces between the beskar plates.

“Did you honestly think I’d say no?”

“There was a… slight worry.”

“I’m yours, Din,” Luke said, voice unwavering and firm. “I’m all yours if you’ll have me.”

There was a sharp intake of breath, Din’s arms flexing and pulling Luke closer so that their chests were pressed against each other. Luke gasped at the feeling of those hard planes of cool metal pressing to his skin through the thin material of his shirt.

“I’m yours, too,” Din whispered.

Luke bit his bottom lip, gazing up at this stunning, strong, gentle man. His hands dragged across Din’s chest, creeping up his neck to rest on the lip of his helmet.

“Can I?” Luke asked, voice incredibly soft.

Din nodded, taking in a shaky breath as Luke began lifting his helmet up.

He got as far as Din’s nose before he paused, hovering there a moment. He took in Din’s soft jawline, the light smattering of stubble, plush pink lips framed by a well-kept moustache. One finger dragged along Din’s cheek, rough stubble scraping slightly against his fingertip.

Din shivered, tongue darting out to wet his lips.

“Luke…” he rasped, and Luke shivered at the sound of Din’s voice without the voice modulator, of his name rolling off his tongue. Watching those plush lips forming the simple sounds of his name, Luke never realized a pair of lips could be so hypnotic.

“Din,” he whispered, leaning in.

It was hesitant, chaste, just the light press of lips touching lips, and yet it already had Luke feeling weak in the knees.

He leaned in again, lips slotting with Din’s and this time he stayed there. They exchanged light, closed-mouth kisses; Luke unable to hold back his smile.

“What are you laughing about?” Din questioned inbetween kisses.

“Nothin’,” Luke murmured. “Just happy.”

Din’s hands rose, resting over Luke’s where they were still holding his helmet halfway up his head.

“You sure?” Luke asked once more, just in case.

Din nodded, lips quirking in the corner and oh, Makers above, Luke was never going to get tired of seeing that.

“I’m sure,” Din said.

Together, they lifted Din’s helmet the rest of the way up.

The first word that came to Luke’s mind was _brown_ , Din’s gaze locking with Luke’s. His eyes were warm and rich and tender, so dark they were nearly black.

Luke was entranced. Din put his helmet on Luke’s desk, Luke reaching up with shaking hands to cup Din’s jaw.

Din flinched slightly at first but soon sighed into Luke’s touch, eyes fluttering closed.

Luke drank in every detail. Din’s thick eyelashes fanning across his cheekbones, his messy curls pressed flat against his head from wearing his helmet all day, tanned skin just a few shades darker than Luke’s own.

“You are so beautiful,” Luke breathed.

Din’s eyes fluttered open, lips quirking in the corner. “That’s my line.”

Luke leaned in, smiling into their kiss, before pulling back to whisper a shy “Hi.”

Din chuckled, whispering a soft “Hello,” back.

Their gazes remained locked, even as Din shucked off his gloves. One hand pressed flat against the small of Luke’s back, the other threading through his hair. Blunt fingernails scraped along his scalp and Luke couldn’t hold back the small moan that escaped his lips.

Immediately, his cheeks flushed, Luke breaking their electric gazes to duck his head in embarrassment.

“Sorry, I didn’t –”

Din’s grip in his hair tightened slightly, tilting his head back up. “Don’t apologize. Not for that.”

“Okay…” Luke rasped, something curling deep and pleasurable in his stomach.

Din was the one to lean in this time. There was an urgency to this kiss, Luke humming in contentment as Din pulled him closer, fingers gently combing through his hair only to give light, suggestive tugs that had Luke’s knees buckling.

Feeling brave, Luke parted his lips and licked at the seam of Din’s mouth. Din stiffened a moment then opened his mouth too, allowing Luke entrance.

Where their close-mouthed kisses were sweet and chaste, their open-mouthed kisses were heady and hot, Luke moaning unabashedly as Din licked into his mouth.

Their kisses turned hungry as if they’d been starved of each other’s touch all their lives and this was their final chance to satiate their appetite, to eat their fill of one another, savouring every last taste and lick and moan.

Luke startled a little when he felt Din’s fingers tug at the hem of his shirt.

“Luke, can I?” Din asked, intent evident as his fingers toyed at the small slither of skin between Luke’s shirt and his pants but waiting for permission. Always so patient, so kind, always thinking of others before himself.

Luke nodded, could not trust his voice to behave if he tried to speak. Instead, he leaned in, smashing his mouth against Din’s. He gasped when Din’s fingers began trailing up his back underneath his shirt, Din swallowing his small, breathy moans.

His palm was rough and large, resting lightly between Luke’s shoulder blades and Luke couldn’t repress the shivering sensation overtaking him.

“Din,” he whimpered as Din’s other hand rucked up the front of his shirt, palming his chest.

“I’m here,” he whispered, trailing open-mouthed kisses across Luke’s jaw and down his neck. The high collar of his tunic was getting in the way, however, Din growling when he couldn’t reach the column of his neck.

He’d barely said Luke’s name in question when Luke was already nodding his consent, helping Din get his tunic up and over his head. The shirt fell to the floor and Luke suddenly felt very vulnerable standing there half-naked while Din was still in his full suit of armour.

Din took a moment to just look at him, eyes trailing all across his chest. Luke could feel the moment he noticed the scars, Din’s grasp on his hips tightening.

“Is this…”

Luke nodded, knowing Din was referring to the white branching scars running down his chest and biceps.

“Force lightning,” Luke answered Din’s unfinished question. “Don’t worry, they don’t hurt anymore.”

Slowly, awaiting Luke’s nod of consent, Din’s hands splayed across his chest, following the thin branching lines down from his pecs to his flat, toned stomach.

Luke shivered, both from Din’s gentle, searching touches and the cool air hitting his flushed bare skin.

“Luke…” he said and there was so much weight in that one word.

Luke swallowed thickly. “Din…”

“You’ve been through so much,” Din said, hands gliding back up Luke’s chest only to slide to his back instead. One hand settled in the dip of his spine, the other trailing up the protruding knobs of his back and eliciting another shiver. This one was purely because of Din.

“I’ll look after you,” Din promised. There wasn’t a hint of doubt, not a speck of hesitation as he stared into Luke’s heavy-lidded gaze. “Let me take care of you.”

Luke nodded, reaching for Din, dragging him closer so there wasn’t a breath of space between them anymore. He relished the cool sting of Din’s chest plate pressing against his bare skin, not minding as the sharper edges dug into him.

Din’s hands reached for the back of Luke’s thighs and like he weighed nothing, Din picked him up, Luke’s legs wrapping instinctively around Din’s hips.

He groaned into Din’s mouth, fingers sliding through Din’s mess of curls.

Din walked the small distance to Luke’s bed, cradling his head as he gently laid him out on the mattress, all the while pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses along Luke’s neck.

Luke gasped, ready to drag Din’s weight on top of him, wanting to feel himself being pinned to the mattress when Din pulled back.

Luke was about to ask if he was okay, did he need to stop, when he saw what Din was doing.

With shaking hands, Din began removing his armour piece by piece. Luke said nothing, scared if he spoke now, he’d break the moment. Din kept his eyes firmly set on Luke as he shucked off each piece, first his vambraces and greaves, then his pauldrons and then finally his jetpack and chest plate. He laid out each piece on the floor reverently, with great care and precision. If Luke had had the courage to try and attempt removing all those pieces, he knew he would have muddled horribly through the complicated process.

Instead, he laid back against the pillows, trying to even out his breathing while he watched Din at work, hands working quickly, deftly, to remove his armour and weapons with a speed only years of practice could allow.

Once the armour was removed, Din was left in nothing but a thick, long-sleeved shirt and brown trousers tucked into a pair of boots that had seen better days. He removed one boot, then the other, hopping a little so as not to lose his balance.

Luke chuckled at that, Din pouting slightly. It was a rather sweet expression; one Luke would definitely ensure he saw more of in the future.

“It’s not funny,” Din mumbled.

“No, not at all,” Luke agreed, grinning like an idiot.

Din clicked his tongue again, muttering something in Mando’a under his breath.

Luke was still grinning even as Din stalked over to the bed and leaned over him, hands planted on either side of Luke’s head. He leaned down, caging him in. Their noses brushed, eliciting a startled gasp from Luke. Luke tried to reach up for him, but Din retreated, teasing.

Luke pouted, Din’s lips quirking. He looked rather smug when he asked, “Who’s laughing now?”

Luke’s cheeks heated, the flush dancing all the way down his neck and across his collarbones. Din’s eyes followed it, drinking in the sight greedily.

“So that’s what that looks like,” he murmured, almost to himself.

Luke, impatient, and still a little flustered, wrapped his arms around Din’s shoulders, pulling him down on top of him. Din stumbled a little, knees hitting the mattress. He shuffled until they were framing Luke’s hips, Din leaning most of his weight on his forearms so he was hovering over Luke.

Luke nuzzled his nose along Din’s, pressing soft butterfly kisses to either cheek.

“Hi.”

“Hi,” Din rasped and Luke was absolutely thrilled upon seeing his cheeks pinken slightly.

“So that’s what that looks like,” Luke grinned, using Din’s words against him.

Din growled, closing the distance between them to slot their mouths together.

He stayed leaned up on his knees and forearms, a gap of empty air between them. Luke didn’t mind, was too busy moaning as Din trailed hot, open-mouthed kisses down his neck, sucking on the delicate skin under his jaw where his pulse fluttered.

Luke’s fingers dug into his hair, massaging his scalp as Din continued lower. He worked his way down slowly, methodically almost. Luke relished the feeling of stubble lightly scraping against his skin, some kisses sweet and soft, others staying longer, sucking, no doubt leaving marks. Luke didn’t mind, found himself liking the idea of being marked by Din, of only them knowing of the deep purple and red love bites marring his skin below his shirt.

Luke all the while released breathy whimpers and moans, Din occasionally shushing him with a kiss only to go back to his neck. It was driving Luke crazy, being pulled apart so slowly. But he knew this was new for them both and a larger part of him was grateful that Din didn’t go any further than below his collarbones, afraid what _lower_ might entail.

Din’s fingers caressed his ribs, thumbs rubbing soothing circles into his flushed skin. Luke held Din close, arms wrapped around those strong, broad shoulders he’d admired from afar.

Din shivered when Luke’s fingers played with the collar of his shirt, whole body stilling as Luke crept his fingers carefully down the back of his shirt, feeling in wonder as the muscles shifted and moved beneath his fingertips.

“Is this okay?” Luke whispered, fingers pausing, awaiting permission.

This was new for them both, but all of this no doubt meant something a little more to Din. He had not removed his helmet in front of another since he was a child, no doubt has remained protected by layers of leather and beskar from prying eyes and hands for as many years. Luke wondered if it hurt a little, not having any form of touch for so long and now suddenly being granted this overwhelming amount of skin-on-skin contact.

He’d already done so much, removing his helmet, the protection of his armour, and allowing Luke to see him like this. He didn’t want to push any more boundaries than Din was comfortable crossing.

“Can… can I keep the shirt on?” Din asked, sounding nervous, unsure for the first time since he’d entered Luke’s room.

“Of course,” Luke assured him. He made to remove his hands out from under Din’s shirt, but Din stopped him, large hands wrapping around Luke’s lithe wrists.

“You can keep them there,” Din said. “Just, don’t remove the shirt.”

Luke nodded, offering Din a smile he hoped read as nothing but tender.

“Of course. Whatever you’re comfortable with.”

“Same to you,” Din murmured, pecking Luke lightly on the mouth.

Luke didn’t roam too much, keeping his hands on Din’s back only, thumbs sweeping across the firm, defined muscles as Din shifted above him.

They exchanged lazy kisses, breathing synched, smiles shared.

Luke could feel Din’s arms beginning to shake slightly from the strain of keeping himself up for so long.

Luke grinned. In quick, practiced moves, he pinned Din’s ankle and shifted their weight, rolling them over so he was on top instead.

Din gaped up at him, eyes widened in surprise. Luke couldn’t help but wonder if that lovely rosy blush had decorated his cheeks when he did this during their sparring sessions as well.

“You know, you deserve to be taken care of too,” Luke whispered, tucking a stray curl behind Din’s ear with his flesh hand.

Din released a shaky breath, hand clasping Luke’s wrist, keeping his hand there. He nuzzled into Luke’s palm, Luke withholding a gasp as Din kissed the sensitive skin there.

“No one’s cared like you do,” Din admitted, eyes still firmly shut. His lips moved against Luke’s pulse point, soft and warm and – what was the word Din had used?

Ah, yes. _Enticing._

Luke leaned down slowly, resting his forehead against Din’s. They stayed there a moment, breathing in each other, Din’s thumb running back and forth over the delicate skin of Luke’s wrist.

Leia’s words suddenly floated to the forefront of his mind, unbidden.

Luke shut his eyes, whispering, “You are not broken, and you are just as deserving of love as anyone else.”

That was the final push, Luke watching in panic as a single tear streamed down Din’s cheek.

“Din? I’m sorry, I –”

Din shook his head, stopping Luke before he could no doubt nervously ramble up a storm. “It’s okay. I’m okay, that was just – it’s a lot.”

Luke swung his leg off of Din’s hips, laying down on his right side instead. The two of them shared a pillow, Luke gently wiping away the sparse tears streaking down Din’s cheeks.

“Sorry,” Din murmured.

“No, hey, it’s okay. It’s like you said, that was… a lot.”

Din chuckled weakly. “Yeah, just a bit. Not that I didn’t like it.”

“That’s a relief,” Luke teased before adding, just a little softer, “I liked it too.”

Din considered him a moment, fingers combing through Luke’s blonde waves. “You really are beautiful.”

Luke ducked his head, peeking up at Din through his lashes. “Now you’re just teasing me.”

“I’ll admit, I do like seeing you blush.”

“Knew it!”

Din chuckled again, lips curling up in the corner and honestly Luke could live out the rest of his life in this moment and he’d die a happy man.

After a few minutes of just lying there together, an idea came to Luke. Maybe now was a good time…

“I have something for you,” Luke said.

A thick brow arched up in question. Luke grinned, rolling over to reach below his bed. He unveiled his gift, Din sitting up as Luke placed it in his lap.

“What is it?” Din asked, eyeing the package suspiciously.

“Well, why don’t you open it and find out?” Luke quipped.

Din gave him a stern look, but his curiosity must have overruled his skepticism as he started to unwrap Luke’s gift.

Luke waited with bated breath, wanting to see Din’s reaction.

Din peered inside the bag and froze. Carefully, he slid out a brand-new pair of leather boots.

“I noticed your other pair was starting to look a little worn out,” Luke blurted. “And, well, 3PO said Mandalorians favour practical gifts so I figured this would be a nice idea. But obviously, if you don’t like them, it’s totally fine I –”

Luke was silenced with a firm kiss. Luke hummed, cupping Din’s face in his hands. Din pulled back to place butterfly kisses on the tip of his nose, his cheeks, his forehead.

“I love them,” he murmured between kisses. “They’re perfect, _cyar'ika_.”

“What does that word mean? You’ve used it before.”

Din faltered, and suddenly he could look at nothing but his new boots as he admitted shyly, “It means ‘beloved’ in Mando’a.”

Luke bit his bottom lip, wriggling a little from the pure bought of happiness that washed over him.

“So we’re doing pet names now?”

“Kriff, no,” Din grumbled.

“Awww, come on!” Luke whined, hooking his chin over Din’ shoulder. “If you get to call me _cyar'ika_ then I should get to call you something too.”

Din scoffed. “You’re saying it wrong.”

“ _Cyar'ika?_ ”

“No. _Cyar'ika_.”

“That’s what I just said!” Luke protested.

“It most certainly was not,” Din argued, trying to seem put out but Luke could see his lips begging to tip into a smile.

“How about darling?”

“No.”

“Sweetheart?”

“Definitely not.”

“Honey?”

Din glowered. “I am not food.”

“I’ll think of something,” Luke vowed. “And it’ll knock your socks off.”

“I do not understand that phrase.”

Luke shook his head in fond admonishment. “Come here.”

They laid down again, Din’s new boots put to the side as Luke gathered Din close.

They stayed like that, Din’s arm wrapped loosely around Luke’s waist, Luke’s fingers combing through Din’s curls as sleep began to drag them under. Din was already breathing deeply, eyes fluttering shut when Luke said, “What about Brown Eyes?”

“Luke, go to sleep,” Din grumbled, tightening his hold on Luke’s waist.

“Okay, okay. But what about –”

_“Luke –”_

“My heart?”

Din froze. Luke peered down at him, trying to gauge his reaction. He was delighted to see Din’s entire face had turned a lovely shade of pink.

“Ooooh, you like that one?”

“No,” Din grumbled, burying his heated face in the crook of Luke’s neck.

Luke bit his lip, trying to hold back his delight but he couldn’t help it. He angled his head, lips pressing to the shell of Din’s ear as he whispered, _“My heart.”_

Din pinched Luke’s waist, Luke yelping in surprise as Din practically growled his name in reprimand.

“Okay, okay, I’ll drop it. For now.”

“Good,” Din said, adjusting so his head was resting on Luke’s chest right above his heart.

“Hey Din?”

“Hm?”

“I’m really glad I met you.”

Din pressed a kiss to Luke’s skin, murmuring, “I’m glad I met you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I seriously take the trope of a sexually-charged duel and make it soft and romantic instead? Yes, yes I 100% did.
> 
> Also Din is the little spoon, try to change my mind.
> 
> Next chapter is the epilogue! Thank you for all of your support and love for this fic, I've loved writing it and I'm so happy you guys have enjoyed it so much!


	5. One Year Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I hope you understand what you’re getting into having them all in one place,” Din murmured as the two watched the ship begin its descent onto their landing bay. Grogu cooed at the ship, wriggling in anticipation in Din’s arms.
> 
> Luke snorted. “It can’t be that bad, Din."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Two updates in one day? It's more likely than you think.
> 
> This one is a little short as it's the epilogue so I figured why not post it today as well. Thank you again to everyone who's left comments and kudos, I've loved reading your reactions to my story and I'm really so happy you've all enjoyed it.

Luke grinned when he saw the Millennium Falcon break Suraksha’s atmosphere.

“I hope you understand what you’re getting into having them all in one place,” Din murmured as the two watched the ship begin its descent onto their landing bay. Grogu cooed at the ship, wriggling in anticipation in Din’s arms.

“It can’t be that bad, Din,” Luke joked, rolling his eyes fondly at his partner.

Din shrugged, grip on Luke’s hip tightening a little. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

The gangplank dropped and Luke started towards their friends, Din with Grogu just behind him.

“Hey, Pretty Boy,” Cara called, the first one to meet him.

“Hey Cara,” he replied. The two hugged, Cara lifting Luke cleanly off his feet.

“Mando,” she greeted, spotting Din behind Luke.

“Dune.”

There was a rumbling roar, the sound of heavy footsteps running down the gangplank. Luke grinned. He was put down by Cara only to swept up by Chewie into a bear hug not even a second later.

“Chewie I get that you missed him but try not to squeeze the kid to death,” Han reprimanded.

Chewie grumbled something that had Han rolling his eyes. Din snorted slightly as well.

“I agree,” he said to Chewie.

Din and Chewie shared a nod in solidarity, Han grumbling under his breath at the betrayal of his first mate.

“Oh, are we smack-talking the smuggler?” Cara asked, grinning at the prospect.

“No, we most certainly are not!” Han argued.

“Who’s making fun of my husband without me?” Leia questioned, joining Han at his side.

Luke, having finally been released by Chewie, gave Leia a tight squeeze.

“Hey, you.”

“It’s been too long,” Leia said, pulling back to give Luke a quick once-over. “Still in one piece?”

“Oh, I think I’m managing pretty alright,” Luke replied with an easy shrug.

Leia’s eyes darted to the Mandalorian.

_Everything still good?_ she asked through the Force.

Luke grinned. _More than good. You could almost say perfect._

_Oh, you are still so smitten._

“Uncle Luke!”

Jacen and Jaina came scampering down the gangplank at lightning speed, Luke kneeling just in time to have them both collide into his chest with an exaggerated “Oof!”

“We missed you!” Jaina said.

“So, so much!” Jacen finished for her.

“I missed you guys too!” Luke said. He pulled back, studying his niece and nephew. He squinted with a slight pout. “Hmmm… Have you two gotten bigger? Leia, do my eyes deceive me or have they gotten bigger?”

“We grew a whole inch since you last saw us!” Jaina said excitedly.

Jacen crossed his arms, nose tucked in the air as he boasted. “ _You_ might have. _I_ grew an inch and a half!”

“You did not!” Jaina accused.

“Did too!”

“Did not!”

“Did too!”

“Did not!”

“Well, you’re both looking near ready to start training with me soon,” Luke interrupted knowing they’d be stuck here for hours if he let the twins go on.

The twins stopped their glaring match to look at Luke in shock and surprise.

“REALLY?!” they cried simultaneously.

“Well, I don’t know. Do you think they’re ready for it, Leia?” Luke questioned, looking back to his sister with a smile.

Leia hummed, cupping her chin in thought. “Depends on if they behave for the rest of the day, I think.”

“We will!”

“We promise!”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Leia said, sending Luke a wink.

“Is it always like this?” Greef Karga whispered to Din who simply nodded, hiding an amused smile behind his helmet.

“Sorry we’re late!”

Two figures in brown and cream robes came racing up to the group. Luke grinned upon seeing two of his students.

“Finn, Rey, glad you could join us.”

Finn came to a stop, panting from sprinting but grinning all the same. “Sorry, I would have been here quicker if Rey wasn’t taking so long with her hair.”

The girl in questioned huffed. She was a small, rake thin girl with bright hazel eyes and long brown hair styled in three artful knots. Din had found her on Jakku working as a scavenger for an unsavoury Crolute known as Unkar Plutt during a bounty hunt. Plutt was a cruel employer which was perhaps why Din had taken it upon himself to pay out Rey’s indenture and offer her freedom and sanctuary. Rey had agreed but was still a little prickly upon first arriving at the temple and meeting their strange, mismatched family. Thankfully, Finn had recently joined Grogu as one of Luke’s students and he managed to break down Rey’s walls. The two were fast friends, though they did tend to bicker quite often.

“I was ready ten minutes before you!” Rey argued.

Finn pouted. “I just wanted to make sure my robes looked perfect, okay?”

“You both look wonderful,” Leia interjected, smiling down at her niece and nephew.

Finn beamed. “Thanks, Aunt Leia!”

“Thank you…” Rey murmured shyly, touching her hair to make sure none of the knots had loosened.

“Come, you must all be hungry from your journey,” Luke said, beginning to lead their friends and family down the small path towards the school.

The group intermingled, catching up with one another as they made the trek.

“So, how’s life treatin’ you, Mando?” Greef asked. Cara, Din and Greef brought up the rear of the group. They all watched as Luke talked excitedly with his sister, Jacen riding on his shoulders and Jaina swinging their clasped hands.

“Good,” Din replied, smiling at the sight.

Grogu cooed in agreement, Greef smiling down at the child.

“Kid hasn’t gotten himself into too much trouble has he?” Greef continued, giving Grogu a light pat on the head.

Din sighed. “Oh, he still manages to cause mischief around the temple. He’s a bad influence on the other kids.”

Greef chuckled. “Sounds about right.”

“How many have you got now?” Cara asked.

Din quickly did the maths in his head. “Ten. No wait, eleven. I found another one last week.”

Cara whistled. “You really are a Force-magnet, aren’t you?”

Din shrugged, holding Grogu a little closer. “Can’t help it if they like me.”

Cara’s smile turned devilish as she looked pointedly at Luke who had just looked back over his shoulder to smile at them.

“And I bet you ain’t complainin’ either.”

Din clucked his tongue in reprimand, elbowing Cara in the ribs. “Watch your manners or I’ll tell Leia about the time you lost an arm-wrestling match to Grogu.”

“Hey, that’s not fair, the kid cheated using his weird powers!”

Greef snorted. “Don’t be embarrassed, Dune, it happens to the best of us.”

“Do you wanna go?” Cara questioned, pounding a fist into her hand.

Greef raised his hands in surrender, not-so-subtly putting Din between himself and the ex-shock trooper.

Cara grinned, sauntering off with a smug grin. “That’s what I thought.”

*

Dinner was a noisy and cheerful affair.

The children ate together at one of the larger round tables, Finn introducing the twins to some of the newer students who they hadn’t met yet. Rey was looking after Grogu, feeding him slices of meat by using the Force to make the pieces float and swirl in the air only for Grogu to pluck them with his little clawed hands.

The adults took up their own table. Din and Luke sat at opposites ends, their friends inbetween them. Cara was flirting shamelessly with Leia much to Leia’s enjoyment and Han’s disapproval.

“I thought you were seeing that Armourer Mandalorian from Din’s tribe?” he asked, sipping on a drink that was most definitively not alcohol-free.

Cara grinned with an easy shrug. “Yeah, but a little flirting never hurt anybody.”

“I’m certainly not complaining,” Leia said, sending Cara wink over the rim of her glass.

Han glowered.

Meanwhile, Chewie and Greef seemed to be having a very in-depth discussion. About what no-one knew but Greef was nodding along, humming in interest as Chewie rumbled on and on. He was getting rather passionate about whatever it was he was talking about.

C-3PO and R2-D2 were also playing catch up, 3PO flipping between berating the astromech and reluctantly admitting to how much he had missed him.

All the while Din and Luke kept sharing looks across the table, Luke unable to withhold his shy smile whenever he caught Din watching him. Luke didn’t have to see behind his helmet to know Din’s cheeks were slightly flushed pink whenever he sent a wink or a secret smile his way.

It was while they were just finishing dessert that Luke stood up, gathering everyone’s attention. The children hushed each other, Grogu cooing eagerly as they all waited to see what their teacher had to say.

“I’d just like to say, thank you, all of you, for joining us. I can’t tell you how much of a pleasure it is seeing all our friends and family together, mostly harmoniously, in one room.”

That garnered a few chuckles, Han rolling his eyes while Cara sent another exaggerated wink Leia’s way.

“And, well,” Luke continued, suddenly feeling nervous. “You’ve all touched our lives in one way or another and we could not have asked for a better group of people to be with us to celebrate this special occasion.”

“And what exactly _is_ the occasion?” Han asked.

“You were rather vague,” Leia said, “Not that I’ll ever turn down a good meal with such lovely company.” She tilted her glass Cara’s way, everyone laughing when Han grumbled into his drink.

Leia glanced at Luke, trying to get a read on her brother. He was keeping his walls up, however, not wanting to spoil the surprise.

“I’ll admit, my curiosity is also piqued,” Greef said. Chewie rumbled in agreement.

Luke caught Din’s gaze. Din nodded his assent.

Luke grinned, a blush decorating as his cheeks. “Well, we wanted everyone who is special to us be here when we announced that… Din and I are getting married.”

The room erupted into chaotic happiness. Luke’s students were clapping and cheering while Leia rushed to her feet to give Luke a congratulatory hug. Han was right behind her, ruffling Luke’s hair affectionately.

“Good on you, kiddo. He’s a real catch.”

“I know,” Luke grinned, looking to Din to see him being congratulated by his friends. Chewie rumbled, sweeping Din up into a hug much to everyone’s shock and amusement. Din seemed a little taken aback at first but then patted Chewie’s arm.

“Thank you, that’s very sweet of you to say,” he replied stiffly, unused to such extreme showings of affection (except maybe from Luke). Chewie squeezed him tighter.

“So, when’s the wedding?” Cara asked, everyone having settled down to finish their desserts.

“We’re still deciding,” Luke answered. “But it won’t be anything big. We’ll most likely just have you guys and few others here for the ceremony.”

When it came to deciding how exactly they were to be wed, Luke and Din had been a little stumped at first. Jedi never permitted marriage, so they had no traditions to speak of. For Mandalorians the traditional vows in Mando’a need only be exchanged by the couple in order for them to be considered wed, no witnesses required. Luke and Din had come to a compromise – they’d have a small ceremony with close friends and family present only and say the traditional Mandalorian vows. Luke’s Mando’a had improved over the last year, though Din still more often than not corrected his pronunciation.

R2 beeped up a storm, coming to a screeching halt at Din’s side.

Greef looked to Luke, asking, “What’s he saying?”

“He’s asking to be the flower girl,” Din translated. Cara and Greef both did a double-take, staring dumbfoundedly at their friend.

Cara’s jaw worked as she tried to form a proper sentence. “Did you just –”

“– translate Binary?’” Greef finished for her.

Din looked between his two friends then shrugged. “This droid is… alright.”

R2-D2 whistled in protest. Din released a single huff of laughter. “Okay, he’s a little more than alright.”

“So, who proposed?” Leia asked, elbows on the table, head cradled in her hands as she looked intently at Luke.

Luke and Din both chuckled.

It had been a little bit of a mess, to be honest.

Din had been planning to propose for well over a month, had gotten a ring specially made for it having read up on more traditional proposals. He figured Luke would like the whole ‘getting down on one knee’ thing. However, he could just never find the right moment to propose. He’d always end up reaching for the pouch on his weapon’s belt where the ring box waited to be unveiled only for the moment to be interrupted. And they were interrupted _constantly_. Din shouldn’t have been so surprised; they were after all running a school with a group of children who could literally move things with their mind. So, you can imagine the kind of mischief they’d be getting up to on a daily basis – especially if Grogu was the one to instigate it which more often than not, he was.

When Luke had not-so-subtly reminded him of his promise to take him to the Elupeliptus system to see the annual meteor shower, Din had jumped at the idea. An evening alone with just him and Luke, away from the kids (which he begrudgingly loved, he really did, but they were also a handful on the best of days) and any potential interruptions. It was the perfect opportunity to propose.

They’d organised for Leia and Han to come look after the kids for the day, Grogu _this close_ to convincing Din with his eyes alone to take him with them when Leia distracted him with the promise of two whole boxes of his favourite cookies if he behaved while his guardians were away. She’d sent Luke a wink after saying so, Luke erupting into a deep red blush much to Din’s confusion. He’d decided long ago that he wasn’t going to try attempt to understand whatever Leia and Luke talked about using their Force link, however, and simply took the chance Leia had provided to allow them some real alone time for the first time in months.

He had it all figured out. They’d go to the desert of planet Wavery where there least amount of light pollution and people. They’d park his ship far away from the nearest settlement and Din would set up a blanket and some pillows for them to lie down on to watch the meteor shower comfortably. Then, when the moment was just right, he’d offer Luke the ring and pop the question.

He’d gotten as far as reaching for his weapon’s belt when Luke had suddenly sat up, saying, “Din, I need to ask you something important.”

With his face being uncovered by his helmet, Din had to bite back a grimace, instead offering Luke supportive smile. “Of course, what’s on your mind?”

“It’s nothing bad, don’t worry,” Luke had said. He’d been a little nervous, fingers tugging on his lone black glove.

Din had taken Luke’s hands in his own, offering them a reassuring squeeze. “It’s okay. I’m listening.”

Luke had nodded, releasing a shaky breath before beginning to talk. “Din, we’ve been together for well over a year now and this last year has probably been one of the happiest of all my life. I love you, with all my heart and will keep loving you next year, and the year after that and honestly the rest of our lives if you’ll let me.”

Din couldn’t help himself, he’d kissed Luke’s knuckles, grinning at his partner. “I’d love that.”

“Good,” Luke said, smiling with a shake to his voice. He loosened one of his hands from Din’s grip, reaching for something tucked under his cape. “Now I know Mandalorians don’t really do the whole jewellery thing so I figured this might be a better offering of my affection.” Luke had revealed the hilt of a lightsaber. Upon closer inspection, Din could immediately recognize the handiwork of the Armourer, the handle made of pure silver beskar.

“I know you hated having to bear the Darksaber and all of its responsibilities,” Luke had continued. “And you were super relieved when Bo-Katan finally won it off you.”

“That’s an understatement,” Din had grumbled, still a little shocked and confused at where Luke was going with all of this.

“But you are still a master swordsman and I know the Mandalorians practically invented the saying ‘You can never have too many weapons.’”

“We didn’t really –”

“I know they didn’t really, just let me finish,” Luke had reprimanded, rolling his eyes with fond exasperation.

Din had clucked his tongue but gestured for Luke to continue.

“And I figured if I’m not there to protect you and fight with you, then this could offer a sort of substitute.” He offered up the hilt to Din. Carefully, Din took it from him, holding it a safe distance away from them both before pressing the release button. The blade’s colour was unlike any other Din had ever seen. Din knew that the colour of the blade depended on the kyber crystal used, Luke’s being a deep, vibrant green while Ahsoka Tano’s had been blinding white. This saber felt like something else entirely. The blade was a soft, pearlescent pink and whilst Din wasn’t a Force wielder, even he could feel the power of the crystal feeding into him the longer he held the saber.

“I didn’t know such a colour was attainable?” Din asked, eyes fixed to his blade.

Luke snorted. “Oh, it very much is. It’s a little more difficult to obtain.”

Din tore his gaze away from the blade, sending Luke a single arched brow in question.

Luke had rubbed the back of his neck, looking anywhere but at Din. “Remember a few weeks back when I went on that supposedly very safe mission only to come back um…”

“Banged up, bruised and concussed?” Din supplied.

Luke nodded. “Yeah… That mission might have been a small white lie for me to go get this crystal from Dantooine. It involved stealing a Kinrath egg –”

“Aren’t those things like ten feet tall arachnids?”

“Yeah.”

“And extremely venomous?”

“Yes…”

“And _dangerous_.”

“Okay, I get where you’re going with this!” Luke said, unable to hold back his laughter. “It was a stupid thing to do –”

“It was more than just stupid. It was beyond idiotic, like, extreme levels of moronic,” Din had accused. Luke knew he wasn’t too mad though, the small quirk to Din’s lips giving him away.

“But it was the only way to get a pink dentari crystal!” Luke argued.

“And you needed it to be pink because?”

Luke ducked his head, cheeks turning rosy as he murmured, “You know why.”

Din did. Luke had explained how he could read auras and what some of the colours meant – including the soft pink that he’d only ever seen when Din started openly showing his affection towards Luke.

He couldn’t hold back his fondness as he gripped the front of Luke’s tunic, dragging him in for a quick, firm kiss.

“I haven’t even asked you my question yet,” Luke mumbled once they’d parted.

“Well you better do it quickly,” Din said, voice rasping.

Luke swallowed thickly, hands gripping Din’s once more.

“Din Djarin,” he said, “my love, my heart, will you do me the honour of marrying me?”

Din had frozen. As in his brain stopped computing because _what?_

WHAT?

Luke had taken Din’s silence the wrong way while Din’s brained attempted to reboot. He had already started to backpedal and talk himself down a spiral when Din cried, “Dank farrik, Skywalker I was going to ask you first!”

It was Luke’s turn to freeze. His eyes had widened to the size of saucers, his voice more of a squeak when he asked, “Excuse me?”

Grumbling a few choice words under his breath, Din had unearthed the ring box from his weapon’s belt, opening it to present Luke with his ring.

“Luke farriking Skywalker,” he said, shaking his head at the ridiculousness of this all, “I’m asking you to please do me the honour of saying you’ll marry me first.”

Luke gaped at him, eyes flicking between the ring and Din. “Oh my Makers, ye- hey, no wait, I asked you first!”

“Well, I’ve been trying to ask you for the last month!”

“I got attacked by a group of _giant arachnids_ for my proposal gift, I think I get preference!”

“You are so stubborn,” Din had grumbled, pulling Luke in for another kiss. “And yes, of course I’ll marry you.”

“Knew you’d see it my way,” Luke quipped. Din lit his new saber, glaring at Luke.

Luke chuckled, knowing the threat was empty but saying all the same, “Yes. My answer’s also yes.”

Din banished the blade, clipping his saber to his weapon’s belt. He would never admit it, but the months following his and Bo-Katan’s duel for the Darksaber had left Din feeling strangely lighter, almost hollow. He’d often find himself reaching for the Darksaber’s hilt during training only to realize too late that it was no longer his. It felt good to have a saber on his weapon’s belt again, the weight against his hip familiar and comforting.

He plucked the ring from its cushion, revealing it to be on a chain.

“I figured it might be a little more practical like this,” he’d whispered.

Luke gave Din a quick kiss on the cheek, whispering, “Help me put it on?”

Luke had turned his back to Din, lifting the longer strands of hair covering his neck. Din carefully, reverently tied the chain around Luke’s neck, pressing a kiss to the bare nape of his neck for good measure.

It wasn’t exactly the proposal Din had planned for, but honestly, it was the one he much preferred.

Luke’s fingers played with the chain around his neck now, unable to hide the grin the memories brought on.

“I did,” he said, “much to Din’s chagrin.”

“Oh, well that is quite the surprise!” C-3PO exclaimed.

Luke’s eyes narrowed into slits. “What’s that supposed to mean, 3PO?”

“Well, I still remember when you were holocalling me asking for advice on how to court Mandalorians –”

Cara’s booming cackle stopped 3PO from finishing. The ex-shock trooper clutched her stomach with glee, wheezing between her laughter. “You asked a _droid_ for dating advice?!”

“That’s what I said!” Leia cried, not even trying to hide her amusement at Luke’s embarrassment.

“I honestly don’t understand what you find so impossible to understand!” C-3PO harrumphed.

Meanwhile, Luke hung his head in his hands in shame, flush spreading from his cheeks all the way down his neck. His ears felt like they were on fire.

“Did it work at least?” Greef asked, his lips tilting into a pleased grin.

“It did,” Din replied.

Luke peeked between two fingers, Din’s head tilting slightly as he admired his fiancé.

_Fiancé. I never thought…_

“Well of course it did,” Luke replied, straightening up. He flicked his fringe dramatically. “I am _the_ Luke Skywalker after all.”

“Don’t make me use my saber on you,” Din warned.

Luke rolled his eyes. “Love you too, _cyar'ika._ ”

“That’s not how you pronounce it,” Din berated. His grin was all too evident in his voice.

Luke shook his head, pushing back his chair and rounding the table.

Din stood as well, arms crossed, waiting to see what Luke was planning.

He was only mildly surprised when Luke reached for the back of his neck and pulled him down to press their foreheads together.

The kids all broke out in cheers of “Awwws” and “Ewwws”, the adults all chuckling at their mixed reactions.

_“You are my heart,”_ Luke whispered in Manda’o, just for the two of them.

Din threaded his fingers through Luke’s thick golden waves of hair, other arm slinking around his waist to pull him impossibly closer.

_“And you are mine.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! 
> 
> Things I did not get to include in the Epilogue:
> 
> Din 100% teaches the kids all the languages he is fluent in - it's just good manners let alone rather life-saving when you can speak to the people you need to ask for help. He also helps with fighting techniques and learning about different cultures, how to greet them, what's respectful, what isn't etc. 
> 
> He still goes on bounty hunts though not nearly as much as he used to - usually its the most difficult ones that none of Greef's guild can catch. And almost always, Din ends up returning with a new student for Luke lol. He really is a Force-sensitive kid magnet.
> 
> Most of the kids still have families back on their home planet. The parents are free to visit whenever they like and the school kind of works almost like a boarding school with school terms and breaks in between for holidays.
> 
> Luke officially adopts Finn as his son. Finn is super ecstatic when he not only is told he gets to train as a Jedi but that Luke wants to adopt him. Of course, he says yes to both. Rey is also later adopted. She doesn't mind having a ray of sunshine and a green gremlin for brothers and yeah, her dads are kinda cool she guesses. 
> 
> When the twins join the temple, oh my stars the *chaos* that reigns. But it's okay, Luke and Din have it covered. Mostly.
> 
> The wedding is very understated. It's literally done in the courtyard of the school during the school holidays so only close friends and family are there for the exchanging of vows and the party afterwards. I feel like Din and Luke would have maybe a week away for the honeymoon where they just travel around to some of their favourite planets and enjoy their alone time together.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat to me on [Tumblr](https://subtlehysteria.tumblr.com) if you like!


End file.
